El misterioso mundo muggle
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: La fusión de unos hechizos lanzados por Draco y Hermione hará que los dos sean enviados al mundo muggle y no puedan volver a Hogwarts por un tiempo.¿Podrá Draco resistir vivir junto con personas normales y corrientes, y hasta ir a un instituto muggle?DM/H
1. En otro mundo

_**¡Holaaaa! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con la historia que dije que escribiría. ¡TAN TA TA CHAN!, aquí está el primer capitulo. Este fic sustituirá a Otra época. La verdad es que ya llevaba tiempo queriendo escribirlo. Solo tengo que decir que la historia es en el 6º año, aunque no pasará nada de lo que dice en el libro. **_

_**Bueno, no me entretengo más. Empecemos con el fic.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_**El misterioso mundo muggle **_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Capítulo 1: En otro mundo.**

Un flamante rubio de ojos grises caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Su andar era elegante, al igual que su túnica de marca, y su mirada atrayente y arrogante hacían que el grupo de chicas que revoloteaban a su lado se volvieran locas. Las más afortunadas se daban el lujo de agarrarle del brazo mientras las otras se empujaban unas a otras intentando estar lo mas cerca de el posible. Las más cercanas le preguntaban sobre sus vacaciones de verano y él contaba, orgulloso, sus historias sobre todos los lugares interesantes en los que había estado.

_-Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán –___pensó una castaña que pasaba por allí cargada de libros -. ¡Harry, Ron! – gritó a los dos amigos que pasaban por allí, y empezó a correr hacia ellos.

- Hermione, ¿donde te habías metido? – preguntó el pelirrojo. Después, dirigió la mirada al montón de libros que la chica llevaba en los brazos -. ¿Ya estás estudiando? ¡Pero si acabamos de empezar el curso!

-No, Ronald. Estos libros no son para estudiar. Son novelas e historias que hace tiempo que quería leer – explicó –. Anda, sujeta esto – le dijo, pasándole los tomos y abriendo su mochila – mételos aquí.

Ron obedeció al instante y dejó caer los tomos en la mochila.

-Bueno, tenemos un rato libre, ¿qué os parece si vamos a ver a Hagrid?

-Mejor que no. Le vi ayer y me avisó que no podríamos ir a la cabaña en los próximos dos días – informó Harry, y empezó a susurrarles – Al parecer está criando a otra criatura rara.

-¿Por qué no me extraña? – ironizó Ron.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-¿No teníais que ir a una reunión de prefectos nada más empezar el curso? – preguntó Harry

- Dijeron que ya nos avisarían – contestó Hermione -. Antes tenían que…

¡PUM!

Una enorme explosión resonó por los pasillos del colegio, haciendo que todas y cada una de las personas que había en ellos pegara un respingo. Los tres Gryffindor intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y después se asomaron por la ventana que daba al jardín. Desde lo alto se veía el humo que había dejado el estallido. Montones de alumnos se habían agrupado alrededor de dos personas, los conocidos como los reyes de las bromas en ese colegio; los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Por qué no me extraña que tus hermanos estén metidos en todo esto? - le preguntó Hermione a uno de sus mejores amigos, algo molesta.

El trío de oro se alejó de la ventana y empezaron a correr hacia el jardín, junto con un grupo de alumnos muy curiosos que bajaban las escaleras. Una vez que llegaron allí, los causantes de la explosión se encontraban en medio del gentío mostrando unos de sus nuevos productos e intentando venderlos; unos fuegos artificiales que perseguían a la persona que el que los había lanzado quería encontrar y explotaba cerca de ella sin hacerle ningún daño.

Una histérica Pansy Parkinson les gritaba a los dos, los cuales no les hacían ni caso. Al parecer la primera broma del año había sido tirar uno de esos fuegos artificiales cerca de ella para asustarla y, de paso, mostrar su producto.

Hermione, al ver que la victima había sido esa "tonta con menos cerebro que un troll con conmoción cerebral", se alegró de que los gemelos hubiesen empezado con sus bromas, pero como prefecta que era no podía dejar que vendieran o jugaran con un producto que ella consideraba peligroso.

-Fred, George, ya basta – dijo con tranquilidad -. Ni se os ocurra vender eso.

-Oh, vamos, Hermione, ya hemos demostrado que no es peligroso.

-Si, claro, tirar fuegos artificiales cerca de una persona es lo más seguro del mundo – ironizó la chica.

-Pero, ¿acaso no te habría gustado si le hubiese pasado algo a Parkinson? – le preguntó Fred al oído.

-Bueno…supongo…- dudó por un momento -. ¡Pero es que…!

-Vamos, Hermy, que no pasa nada – la tranquilizó George.

-¿Hermy? – le miró extrañada- . ¡Ron! ¿Tú no dices nada? ¡También eres prefecto!

-Si, Ronnie, di algo – pidieron sus hermanos en forma burlona.

- ¡¡No me llaméis Ronnie!! – les gritó corriendo hacia ellos, pero sus hermanos eran dos y más rápidos, y agarraron a su hermano pequeño por los brazos mientras le desordenaban de forma cariñosa el pelo -. ¡¿Queréis estaros quietos?!

-Estos dos no tienen remedio – dijo Harry -. Nunca cambiaran.

-Por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo, Potter – dijo una voz detrás de él – 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Todos se giraron a ver al prefecto de Slytherin, que acababa de aparecer detrás de ellos, esta vez sin ninguna de las chicas que antes le perseguían. Llevaba en la boca la sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba, tenia los brazos cruzados y la cabeza alta, tanto como su ego. _Maldito hurón, _pensó Hermione.

-No te metas en esto, Malfoy. No es asunto tuyo – intervino la chica.

-Claro que lo es, Granger. Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy prefecto. Y dado que los prefectos Gryffindor son tan incompetentes – señaló a Ron con la mirada y después a ella - tengo que ser yo el que lo solucione.

-Es nuestra casa – dijo Ron, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Pero no creo que seáis tan increíblemente estúpidos como para quitarles puntos a vuestra propia casa. Aunque, pensándolo mejor – rectificó – tal vez la sangre sucia si lo sea. Todo para que se cumplan las reglas – se burló – incluso quitarle puntos a tu propia casa.

Ron se adelantó unos pasos amenazadoramente y agarró del cuello a Malfoy.

- ¡¡No vuelvas a llamarla así!!

-Tranquilo, Ron. Suéltale – dijo Hermione, ya inmune a los insultos del rubio, que se repetían una y otra vez -. A ver, aquí no hay nada que ver – levantó la voz para que todo el mundo la oyera – vamos, regresad a lo que estabais haciendo.

Poco a poco la gente empezó a dispersarse hasta que en el grupo, que antes había sido enorme, ahora solo quedaban los dos prefectos de Slytherin, los dos de Gryffindor, Harry y los gemelos.

-Vámonos, chicos – les dijo la castaña a Harry y Ron, los cuales empezaron a caminar -. Y, por cierto, Malfoy…20 puntos menos para Slytherin por insulto a un prefecto.

La sonrisa del chico desapareció del todo, dejando una expresión de odio. Mientras que en Harry y Ron aparecía una sonrisa de triunfo y, una vez que desaparecieron de la vista de Draco, empezaron a felicitar a Hermione.

Padma Patil recorría corriendo los pasillos del tercer piso - el último lugar en el que había visto a los prefectos de Gryffindor - mientras su compañero, Anthony GoldStein, los buscaba por el jardín. Por fin, después de buscar cerca de un cuarto de hora, los encontraron junto con Harry cerca del gran comedor.

- ¡Granger, Weasley! - los llamó Patil - dentro de media hora tenemos la reunión de prefectos. Sed puntuales - con esto dicho, se fue a buscar a los prefectos de Hufflepuff para avisarles.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron a la sala donde solían tener todas las reuniones y Harry decidió ir con Neville, Luna y Ginny, los cuales se encontraban cerca de allí hablando de dios sabía qué. – Al parecer, comentando la discusión que sus amigos habían tenido con Malfoy, por lo que oía Harry desde lejos -

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Malfoy caminaba furioso buscando a cierta castaña que conseguía sacarlo de quicio y que su oído por ella aumentar por segundo; No solo le había quitado 20 puntos a su casa después de que él la insultara – algo que jamás había hecho- , sino que se había atrevido a enfrentarle y discutirle sus ideas en la reunión de prefectos, había conseguido callarle y le había dejado con la palabra en la boca más de una vez.

Entró en el sitio donde pensó que era más probable que estará, y acertó. Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, leyendo un libro que era de considerable grosor. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de que el chico caminó hasta allí y se situó justo detrás de ella.

Al ver que ni siquiera estando justo en su espalda se daba cuenta de su presencia, se preguntó que seria eso tan interesante que estaba leyendo e, inclinándose un poco, ojeó disimuladamente el libro, leyendo uno de sus párrafos:

…_Notó como no podía más, como perdía la conciencia. Sus piernas no soportaron más y la hicieron caer. Pensó que el golpe contra el suelo dolería, pero no llegó a sentirlo ya que unos fuertes brazos la agarraron antes de que se golpeara._

_Abrió los ojos débilmente antes de caer desmayada y reconoció al chico que acercaba lentamente su boca a la de ella con expresión preocupada._

_- Adam…_

Draco echó de nuevo la cabeza para atrás con una mueca en la cara; era un libro de amor.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la sangre sucia en persona –Por fin se decidió a hablar -. ¿Por qué no me extraña que estés aquí, ratón de biblioteca?

Hermione dio un respingo y después asesinó con la mirada al joven que tenía detrás.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-Leer un libro tan estúpido como el que lees tú – ironizó él de malos modos -. ¿Tú qué crees que quiero, Granger? ¿Pensaste que te irías tal cual después de burlarte de mi?

-¿Quién dijo que me burle de ti? – dijo con tranquilidad, volviendo a leer su libro.

-Yo, sangre sucia, y todos los presentes en la sala – contestó sentándose frente a ella.

-Mira, Malfoy, no estoy para tus tonterías, déjame en paz y vete con tus amiguitos los hurones a jugar.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres? – preguntó agarrándola de la muñeca.

-La pregunta es: ¿Quién te has creído que eres tú? – puntualizó - . Suéltame, no me toques – masculló, jalando su brazo hasta que el Slytherin la soltó -. Me largo, estaba mucho mejor antes de que llegaras.

Cerro el libro que tenía encima de la mesa, lo guardó en su mochila y salió de la biblioteca a paso ligero. Draco la siguió al mismo ritmo, no queriendo que le dejase otra vez con la palabra en la boca.

-Vuelve aquí, Granger, aun no hemos terminado – dijo agarrándola de nuevo.

-¡He dicho que no me toques!

- Vaya, Granger, que arisca. Cualquier chica se moriría por que la tocara. Aunque claro, tú no eres una chica, sino una sangre sucia.

-Me da igual lo que piense un maldito hurón como tú – aclaró levantando un poco la voz, y le dio un pisotón al rubio que tan merecido se lo tenía. Éste la soltó de inmediato.

-¡Maldita seas! – exclamó, guardándose una palabrota y tocándose el pie.

-Te lo mereces – dijo antes de empezar a andar de nuevo.

Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo de su tunica y apuntó hacia ella.

-¡Esta vez no te libraras, sangre sucia! Vas a desaparecer! – gritó, haciendo que Hermione se diera la vuelta y sacara su varita antes de que el chico la atacara.

- ¡Evanesco!

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Los dos hechizos chocaron causando una onda expansiva de luz que los atrapó a los dos y los envió a un lugar que no era el colegio. Los dos cayeron de culo en la acera de una ciudad. Se levantaron observándose con odio y después se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en el mismo lugar de antes. Era un lugar totalmente desconocido para Draco; Las calles estaban llenas de enormes aparatos que trasportaban a personas en su interior, nadie iba vestido con túnica, en los escaparates de las tiendas no se veían elementos mágicos…En verdad, ¡Nada allí parecía mágico!

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Draco, mas para si mismo que para Hermione.

La castaña miró alrededor, ese sitio le resultaba muy familiar. De repente, vio algo que la hizo comprender: Su antiguo colegio muggle.

- Esto es Londres…- dijo sorprendida – Londres muggle…

**CONTINUARA…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**_Fin del primer capitulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os apetece que lo siga?_**

**_Ya se que empezamos un poco flojillo, pero esto solo es el comienzo, después se pondrá más interesante._**

**_Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que seguisteis OTRA ÉPOCA, y a los que seguís "¿odio o amor?". Como prometí, aquí tengo la historia que sustituirá a OTRA ÉPOCA._**

**Pues nada, ya me despido.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ.**


	2. Atrapados

**Capítulo 2: Atrapados.**

_-Esto es Londres…– dijo sorprendida – Londres muggle…_

Los dos se quedaron petrificados por un momento. A Hermione le pareció que su cerebro iba a mil por hora, procesando demasiada información como para dejarla reaccionar: Había peleado con Malfoy; los dos habían lanzado un hechizo al mismo tiempo; los conjuros habían impactado, provocando una onda expansiva de luz y habían aparecido en el mundo muggle. La pregunta era: ¡¿Por qué?!

Mientras tanto, a Draco estaba punto de darle un ataque de histeria. ¿A caso Granger había dicho "Londres muggle"? No podía ser...Pero ese lugar parecía exactamente eso, un lugar no mágico.

**-**¡Por favor, que esto sea una pesadilla! - casi gritó. Se dio a si mismo un pellizco en la mejilla, pero, para su mala suerte, le dolió. Fue entonces cuando le empezó a entrar el pánico. Jamás debería haber lanzado ese maldito hechizo, así nunca hubiese llegado a ese sitio horrible - ¡Merlín, sácame de aquí!

Varias personas que pasaron cerca de Draco le miraron asustados, pensando que era algún loco que se había escapado del manicomio, y tener puesta la tunica del colegio en plena calle no ayudaba nada a hacerle parecer más cuerdo.

-¿¿Qué coño miran?? – les gritó a una pareja de casados que pasaban por delante de él sin dejar de mirarle, la cual, al oír al joven, salió corriendo.

Hermione reaccionó y se dirigió hacia el histérico rubio, le agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras hasta una calle solitaria.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte?

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Granger? ¡¡Si estoy en el lugar que más odio del mundo!! ¡Esto está lleno de impuros y basura muggle!

-¡Será mejor que te calles y respetes mi ciudad, Malfoy! ¡Después de todo, esto es culpa tuya! – le acusó Hermione.

-¡Yo no fui el único que lanzó un hechizo!

-¡Pero fuiste el que empezó!

-¡No estoy dispuesto a aguantar tus estupideces! - dijo, sabiendo que no tenía ningún argumento con el que defenderse - ¡Me largo!

Draco empezó a caminar a paso rápido para alejarse de la castaña. Estaba a punto de cruzar una carretera para ir a la acera del frente justo cuando un coche pasaba a gran velocidad por allí. Hermione tuvo que hacer malabares para llegar hasta donde estaba él y tirarle de la tunica hacia atrás para que no diera un paso más. Por suerte llegó justo a tiempo y pudo impedir que ese conductor se llevase por delante al rubio. El hombre que iba en el coche frenó un poco más delante de donde estaban ellos, pitó con el claxon y le gritó al chico por la ventana.

-¡Imbecil! ¡¿Para qué sirve el paso de zebra?! – exclamó antes de marcharse.

Draco, con el ceño fruncido, vio como ese hombre desaparecía entre el tráfico y se preguntó qué sería el maldito paso de zebra.

-¿Estás loco o qué? – preguntó la chica – No puedes pasar por aquí en medio y sin mirar! Para eso está el paso de peatones.

-¿¿Y qué es el paso de peatones??o de zebra?? ¡o lo que sea! – dijo, empezando a alterarse de nuevo.

-Eso – señaló unas gruesas líneas blancas dibujadas en el suelo.

-¿Y de qué me servirá pasar por ahí? – preguntó el rubio, malhumorado.

-Servirá para que puedas llegar al otro lado sin que te maten – respondió ella sin paciencia -. Vamos.

Aun Agarrando a Draco, Hermione empezó a caminar hacia su derecha. El joven se dejaba arrastrar, ya que no estaba dispuesto a poner su vida en peligro de nuevo, aunque eso implicara tener que ser tocado por una sangre sucia.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó de mala gana.

-A mi casa. Tengo polvos flú. Supongo que podremos volver al colegio.

-¿Supones? – preguntó con preocupación.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- respondió ella.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¡¡Qué no funcionan?? ¡¿Cómo que no funcionan?! – gritó Draco, desesperado, al oír que los polvos flú no surtían efecto.

-Pues eso, que no funcionan, Malfoy. Los he probado, pero no me llevan a ninguna parte – explicó con desanimo.

-¿No serán que están caducados? – sugirió el chico.

- No están caducados. Los compré el mismo día que fui al callejón Diagón para comprar los materiales del colegio – explicó.

- Entonces, ¡¿qué es lo que pasa?!

-No lo se. No tengo ni idea. Tal vez sea algún efecto que han tenido los hechizos sobre nosotros – dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Genial. ¿¡Y ahora qué hacemos?? ¡¿Acaso nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre?!

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? No conseguirás nada poniéndote nervioso. No te preocupes, los profesores lo solucionarán. Leí en la historia de Hogwarts que hay una alarma que avisa al director cuando algún alumno sale del mundo mágico en el transcurso del curso. Por el momento solo podemos esperar – terminó con un suspiro.

-Pues espero que lo solucionen rápido – dijo cuando por fin se había tranquilizado.

Hermione vio que el joven se quedaba de pie, muy serio, de brazos cruzados, sin intención alguna de moverse. Después, miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del salón; ya casi era la hora de comer y, al parecer, su estomago decía lo mismo.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, pero antes de salir por la puerta dirigió una mirada a Malfoy.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte, ni el sofá ni el sillón tienen virus – le dijo.

Draco vio como la castaña salía de allí y, al no tener nada mejor que hacer, decidió sentarse, tal y como Hermione le había dicho, pero, al sentirse más aburrido que una ostra a los pocos minutos, se levantó y salió a la busca de la chica.

Siguió el ruido metálico que provenía de lo que parecía ser la cocina y allí vio a la castaña , la cual se había puesto un vestido corto de andar por casa , con un delantal puesto , un cucharón en la mano derecha y la izquierda sujetando una sartén en la que parecía haber una salsa de tomate. En otro de los fuegos había una olla con agua hirviendo que Draco no pudo ver si contenía algo más. Extrañado, se acercó y se apoyó en una mesa que había en medio de la espaciosa cocina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el rubio.

-La comida, ¿No lo ves? – respondió ella.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó antes de sentirse el mayor idiota del mundo por preguntar semejante tontería.

-Tendremos que comer, ¿no? – respondió ella como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo. Y lo era. Draco la miró de forma extraña, como si no la comprendiera, y Hermione se dio cuenta -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – preguntó mientras echaba los espaguetis en la olla.

-¿Por qué ibas a tener monos en la cara, Granger? – ahora si que estaba totalmente confundido.

-Es una expresión – explicó con cansancio – quiero decir que por qué me miras tanto.

-Bueno, no es muy normal que una chica de 16 años sepa cocinar.

-Eso será en tu mundo de gente rica. Aquí cada uno debe arreglárselas por sí mismo.

-¿Y tu madre no prepara la comida?

-Mis padres son dentistas. Trabajan mucho. Desde que era pequeña me dejaban sola en casa muchas veces por su trabajo. Por eso aprendí a valerme por mi misma – dijo, consiguiendo dejar a Draco callado. Jamás habría pensado que Granger habría pasado tanto tiempo sola cuando era niña.

-_Tal vez por eso no tenía amigos cuando llegó a Hogwarts –_ pensó. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de madera que había junto a la mesa y no habló más hasta que, pasado un tiempo , Hermione puso delante de él un gran plato de espaguetis con tomate y carne que ,debía admitir, tenía una pinta y un olor estupendos , pero no se lo diría a ella.

-A comer – dijo la castaña llevándose un tenedor a la boca.

Draco hizo lo mismo y Hermione vio con satisfacción como el rubio abría mucho los ojos y sonreía al notar el rico sabor de la comida.

-¿Está bueno? – se atrevió a preguntar.

El chico se tensó al oír la pregunta, sin saber que responder. ¿Debía decir la verdad o mentir para mantener su reputación?

-No está mal…- respondió secamente, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo. Así no perdía su reputación, ya que el tono de voz había denotado que no era algo de su agrado – aunque eso era una gran mentira, ya que pensaba que estaba muy bueno- y a la vez no le quitaba meritos a la cocinera.

-Supongo que viniendo de ti eso es un cumplido – respondió ella, sabiendo que el chico con eso quería decir que le gustaba mucho su plato.

Tocado. Eso era lo menos que quería oír. Ahora había perdido toda la credibilidad que había obtenido al pensar que con ese comentario no perdería su reputación.

_-Touché_ – murmuró, mal humorado.

-¿Has dicho algo? – preguntó la chica.

-No, nada…- respondió volviendo a meterse un tenedor en la boca.

-Buen provecho - dijo una tercera voz. Hermione levantó la mirada y Draco se dio la vuelta para ver quien estaba detrás de él. Era Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore - dijo Hermione con alegría - menos mal. Pensaba que no podríamos volver a Hogwarts.

- Y así es, señorita Granger - respondió el director de manera serena, haciendo que Draco se levantase de un salto.

- ¿cómo? - preguntó el Slytherin, intentando no perder la calma.

-Al parecer los hechizos que se lanzaron mutuamente tuvieron efectos secundarios al colisionar. Jamás había pasado antes, pero una fuerza extraña impide que podáis volver al mundo mágico. Hasta que lo solucionemos deberéis quedaros aquí.

-¿Qué? - gritó Draco.

-Pero cuando consigamos volver estaremos muy atrasados con respecto a los demás - intervino Hermione con preocupación, levantándose al igual que había hecho el chico hacia unos segundos.

-No se preocupe, señorita Granger. Cada semana vendrá un profesor para repasar con vosotros toda la materia que hayan dado durante la semana.

-Será muchísimo trabajo – se quejó Draco, volviendo a sentarse.

-Pero en el mundo muggle también os veis obligados a ir al instituto. Así que durante la semana estaréis muy ocupados.

-¿¿Qué?? – Gritó una vez más el rubio – encima de que tendré que pasar un tiempo aquí, ¡¡tendré que ir a un maldito colegio para muggles??

-Me temo que así es, señor Malfoy. Cuando encontremos la forma de hacerlos volver al colegio les avisaremos, pero por el momento deberán quedarse aquí y cumplir las normas de la gente no mágicas.- dijo mirando al chico – .ya les enviamos todas sus pertenencias, ahora se encuentran en el cuarto de la señorita Granger.

-Está bien, Profesor – se resignó la castaña.

-No, no está bien – masculló el rubio.

-Todos deberemos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que todo vaya bien, señor Malfoy. No hay otra opción.

El chico gruñó y vio como Dumbledore se daba la vuelta para salir de la cocina.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¿Por qué no les dijo la manera de invertir los efectos de los hechizos, Albus? – preguntó Mcgonagal, que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, esperando por el director.

-Les ira mucho mejor si no lo saben. Además, estoy seguro de que se darán cuenta ellos mismos.

-¿Cree que lo lograran? Esos chicos se odian.

-Estoy seguro de que lograrán superar sus diferencias y resolver ellos solos el problema en el que se han metido.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Holaaa! Aquí está el segundo capitulo. Tenia ganas de escribirlo, así que me adelanté y actualice antes. Además, iba a tener una semana muy ajetreada, así que mejor me lo quitaba de encima.**

**Por cierto, gracias por vuestros reviews. Estoy feliz! Jamás había recibido tanto reviews en el primer capitulo. Bueno, en realidad, jamás había recibido tantos, porque tengo 14 y lo más que había recibido eran 12. XD gracias, gracias y gracias!**

**Bueno, Dumbledore y Mcgonagal dejaron sin saber cual era la forma de solucionar los efectos de los hechizos, pero eso es algo que no se sabrá hasta uno de los últimos capítulos, así que aun queda muchísimo.**

**Pues nada, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	3. Explorando lo desconocido

**Capítulo 3: Explorando lo desconocido.**

En el salón de la casa de los Granger se encontraban Hermione, Draco y los padres de la chica. Los padres estaban sentados en el sofá escuchando la historia que su hija les estaba relatando, mientras Draco los miraba aburrido desde el sillón.

Jane y Bernard Granger parecían asombrados de todo lo que Hermione les contaba. Ésta, por supuesto, había omitido la parte en la que Draco y ella peleaban y en su lugar había dicho que fue por un pequeño fallo que tuvieron con una poción. Lo menos que se habían esperado encontrar al llegar a casa, después de trabajar, era a su hija acompañada de un chico como Draco: prepotente, egocéntrico y no muy amable, según la primera impresión de los señores Granger. El chico había estado, todo el rato en el que habían estado hablando con su hija, callado, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Incluso cuando Hermione les había presentado, el muchacho había estado extremadamente serio y, aunque los saludó cortésmente y con toda la buena educación que le habían enseñado, el joven no les había causado demasiada buena impresión.

- Y eso es lo que ha pasado - dijo Hermione cuando terminó de contar lo sucedido -. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que se solucione el problema. No creo que pase demasiado tiempo hasta que podamos volver, pero por el momento tendremos que ir al instituto normal.

- Vaya, cariño, que mala suerte - dijo Jane -. ¡Menos mal que el instituto empieza más tarde que Hogwarts!

-Si, estaba pensando en que mañana podríamos ir Mal...Draco y yo para comprar los uniformes y pedir los libros antes de que se agoten - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Draco? ¿Quien te crees que eres para llamarme por mi nombre, Granger? - preguntó el rubio en voz baja con el entrecejo fruncido.

Los señores Granger le miraron confundidos, preguntándose que sería lo que el joven le había dicho a su hija y si sería tan malo que ellos no debían enterarse. Hermione rió nerviosamente y pidió a sus padres un minuto para poder hablar con el Slytherin a solas. Lo agarró de la manga de la túnica y se lo llevó al pasillo.

-Vale, vamos a dejar las cosas claras – dijo cuando estaban fuera de la vista de los adultos -. No quiero que mis padres sepan que nos odiamos a muerte, y mucho menos que sepan que odias a los muggles o que me llamas sangre sucia. Ya tienen demasiados problemas como para añadir uno más a la lista. Así que te pido por favor que hagamos una tregua. Solo cuando estemos delante de ellos o cualquier otro familiar. A solas podrás comportarte como quieras.

-Y ¿qué harás si me niego a hacer esa tregua? – preguntó maliciosamente el chico.

- Si no te comportas como es debido, tendrás que buscar un lugar donde dormir, porque yo no pienso dejar que te quedes en mi casa si no estás dispuesto a colaborar para que todo vaya bien - le amenazó, y al parecer funcionó porque Draco rodó los ojos y suspiro dejando saber que no tenía otra opción.

-Está bien, Granger. Delante de tu familia seré todo un caballero - dijo con retintín.

-Supuestamente te educaron para serlo – contraatacó la castaña –, pero al parecer no funcionó.

-Creía que teníamos una tregua – le recordó.

-Solo delante de mis padres – aclaró con una sonrisa "tipo Malfoy", y fue de nuevo hacia la puerta del salón -. Ah, por cierto: recuerda que delante de ellos somos Hermione y Draco, no Granger y Malfoy. ¿Está lo suficientemente claro?

-Como el agua…Hermione.

La chica volvió a entrar en la sala, donde sus padres hablaban de que tendrían que ir a echar las matriculas en el instituto, al que Hermione habría ido si no se hubiera convertido en una bruja, antes de que terminara el plazo.

- Hermione, tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando. Mañana yo me ocuparé de la clínica y tu madre irá a echar las matriculas para Draco y para ti en el instituto Fénix – dijo Bernard.

-Pero tenéis mucho trabajo, papá. No os preocupes, yo iré.

-No, mañana es el último día para matricularos y estoy segura que tendréis bastante con ir a comprar lo que necesitáis. No sabes como está el centro estos días – dijo Jane.

-Además, no pasará nada por que tu madre no esté un día. Allí están nuestros ayudantes.

- Vale, entonces – se resignó.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no vas y arreglas un poco el cuarto de invitados para Draco? Yo tengo que hacer la cena.

-Si, mamá - respondió fastidiada. ¿Por qué tenía ella que arreglar la habitación para Draco? ¡Que lo hiciera él mismo!

-Señora Granger, señor Granger, disculpadme si he sido muy grosero anteriormente. Es por la frustración de no poder volver al colegio. Quiero darles las gracias por dejar que me quede en su casa – empezó a actuar Draco.

Hermione lo miró de reojo.

-_No hace falta que te pases_ – pensó.

- No te preocupes, Draco – sonrió la madre, contenta al pensar que el joven no era tan malo como había imaginado -. Estamos encantados de tenerte aquí.

Jane se levantó y se dirigió hacía la cocina, seguida por Bernard. Hermione suspiró y salió del salón una vez más para ir a ordenar el cuarto de invitados.

- Vamos – le dijo a Draco para que éste le siguiera.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-¡¿Que Hermione está atrapada en Londres muggle con Malfoy?! – fue la reacción que tuvo Ron cuando Dumbledore le dio la noticia.

Los dos amigos había estado buscando a la castaña por todas partes, pero el director había detenido su búsqueda y los había llamado para que acudieran a su despacho y así poder hablar con ellos.

-Así es, señor Weasley. A causa de la disputa del señor Malfoy con su amiga los dos fueron enviados al mundo muggle – explicó por segunda vez el paciente profesor.

- Ese imbecil siempre está metiendo en líos a Hermione – dijo Harry, muy enfadado.

-¿No puede traerlos de vuelta, profesor? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Me temo que no. Solo ellos pueden solucionar el problema, pero ni siquiera lo saben.

-¡¿Cómo?! – exclamaron los dos.

-¡Si no lo saben ¿cómo van a volver?! – explotó Ron

-No se preocupe, señor Weasley. Estoy seguro de que antes de que finalice el primer trimestre la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy habrán vuelto a Hogwarts.

-¿Y si no lo hacen? – preguntó Harry con seriedad.

-Entonces habrá que buscar una forma de traerlos de vuelta, aunque no creo que sea necesario.

-¿No puede darnos un permiso especial para ir a verla? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejaros salir del colegio para ir a mundo muggle. Deberéis comunicaros por carta.

-Por carta no podremos protegerla de Malfoy – refunfuñó de nuevo Ronald.

-El señor Malfoy no hará nada en contra de su amiga. Además, estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger puede defenderse sola – los tranquilizó Dumbledore.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-Esta habitación es un asco – se quejó Draco al ver su nuevo cuarto.

Era un lugar espacioso y oscuro, ya que las gruesas cortina estaban echadas, algunas cajas se agolpaban en una de las esquinas, había algo de polvo y parecía que las colchas de la cama no las habían cambiado en mucho tiempo.

-Eso es porque esta sucia, pero ya la estoy limpiando – dijo Hermione, sin perder la paciencia.

- Ya. ¿Y la limpieza hará que se agrande? – preguntó el joven con burla.

-No sé de qué te quejas. Esta habitación es muy grande – respondió ella abriendo las cortinas, dejando pasar la luz de la luna llena.

-Mi habitación en la mansión Malfoy es cinco veces más grande que ésta – informó el rubio mientras encendía la luz.

-Bueno, mis padres tienen bastante dinero, pero no son ricos ni mucho menos. Así que deja de quejarte. Podría ser peor.

-Sí, podría estar en casa del pobretón – Draco, al imaginar esa posibilidad, hizo una muesca de horror.

-No te metas con Ron – dijo ella, severamente.

-No me meto con él, sino con su casa.

- Igualmente, no hables mal de nada que tenga que ver con él o con Harry – le advirtió. Caminó hacía un aparato, que desde hacía rato Draco se había estado preguntando qué sería, y lo enchufó a la pared.

-Ya habló la protectora y niñera de Potty y Weasley.

-¡Bah! Cállate – pulsó un botón que había en "esa extraña maquina", tal y como le llamaba Draco interiormente, y de repente el aparato empezó a hacer un ruido escandaloso.

Draco pegó un saltó debido al susto y cayó de culo en el suelo. Lo menos que se habría esperado era que esa cosa empezara a lanzar ese sonido tan extremadamente odioso. Hermione, al verlo, apagó la aspiradora y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Maldita sea! – Masculló el chico -. ¡¿Qué es esa puñetera cosa?! – preguntó, furioso, mientras se levantaba. Pero Hermione estaba demasiada ocupada partiéndose de risa en su cara como para responderle. - ¡Deja de reírte, Granger!

-¡Ay, dios mío! ¡Pero que salto has dado! – dijo entre risas.

-¿Me vas a responder o qué? – preguntó Draco a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Es una…es una aspiradora, Malfoy – le respondió mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura –. Sirve para aspirar el polvo y la suciedad que hay en el suelo.

-¡Joder, pues podría ser más silenciosa! – se quejó -. Mejor me voy antes de que esa cosa me deje sin oídos.

El rubio salió de la habitación, donde segundos después se volvió a oír el estruendo de la aspiradora. Al no saber que hacer, Draco decidió investigar un poco por su cuenta y averiguar como era cada una de las habitaciones de la casa donde viviría por una temporada.

Ya sabía como era la planta baja: el salón era amplio y estaba muy bien decorado. Tenía un piano en una de las esquinas, un sofá y dos sillones, una gran mesa con un jarrón de flores en el centro y otro extraño aparato que le pareció que Hermione había llamado "televisor". La cocina era de la medida adecuada para no tener que limpiar demasiado, pero, a la vez, no era para nada pequeña. Para finalizar, había un pequeño cuarto de baño sin ducha. Por lo que Draco supuso que habría otro en la parte de arriba y que ese solo era un baño de paso.

Estaba en el segundo piso. Había un pasillo largo y ancho en el que había cinco puertas. Una de ellas era la que sería su habitación. Fue hasta el final y abrió la primera que vio; Una cama de matrimonio, un armario, un escritorio…seguramente sería la habitación de los padres de la castaña.

Fue hacia la segunda puerta que vio y la abrió; Por un momento pensó que esa sería la habitación de Granger, ya que lo primero que vio cuando entró fue miles de libros acumulados en una gran estantería, después vio que no solo en esa pared había libros, sino que en las demás también, y se dio cuenta de que los Granger tenían una pequeña biblioteca en ese cuarto.

-_Seguro que la ratita de biblioteca pasa más tiempo aquí que en su propia habitación –_ pensó. Salió de allí y se dirigió hacia la siguiente entrada.

Tal y como había supuesto, ahí estaba el cuarto de baño. No era algo que le interesase especialmente. Lo único que atrajo su atención fue el gran espejo que había en medio, o mejor dicho, su reflejo.

-_Cada día más irresistible – _pensó de nuevo.

Por último, abrió la puerta que estaba más cerca de la habitación de invitados. Esa era la que le daba más curiosidad de todas porque ya sabía cual era: El cuarto de Granger.

Entró y cerró la puerta para que Hermione no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. La primera impresión fue que estaba muy bien decorada – cosa que le extrañaba porque siempre había pensado que Hermione no se preocuparía de lo bonita que fuera, sino lo cómoda. En medio de la estancia estaban sus maletas junto con las de la chica, pero no se preocupó por ellas. La habitación era bastante grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rosa pálido y por ellas colgaban cuadros con fotografías o dibujos hechos a punto de cruz.

También había otra puerta, la cual estaba abierta, y Draco pudo ver que se trataba de otro baño. ¿Por qué el cuarto de Granger tendría un servicio para ella misma y el cuarto de sus padres no? ¡¿Por qué lo tenía su habitación no la de él?!

Su vista se dirigió a otro lugar y dejó la pregunta de lado.

En la cama había montones de peluches; osos, leones, muñecas, patitos… parecía que a la Gryffindor le gustaban mucho.

-_¿Quién lo iba a decir? Al parecer en el fondo si que es una chica – _se burló interiormente.

Miró alrededor: Una estantería con libros – algo que era de esperar -, una mesilla de noche, un escritorio con un aparato parecido al que había visto en el salón, pero con algo diferente: debajo de él había otra cosa con teclas llenas de letras y números.

Lo último que vio fue lo que más le llamó la atención: el armario. Sin poder resistir la tentación, lo abrió y observó la ropa. Lo que vio le sorprendió bastante: en el armario solo había faldas, pantalones ajustados, camisetas de salir y algunos vestidos. Reconoció uno de ellos; era el que había llevado a la fiesta de navidad hacía dos años. La verdad es que Granger había cambiado muchísimo y, aunque cuando llegó al colegio era bastante feúcha, debía reconocer que ahora era mucho más atractiva.

-_¿Pero qué dices?- _se reclamó en voz baja.

Miró a las maletas y se preguntó por qué se llevaría al colegio toda la ropa holgada y fea si tenía muchas más cosas que ponerse. Seguramente si vistiera así en el colegio no se meterían tanto con ella.

Su atención se centró en un dibujo que Hermione tenía pegado en la puerta del armario como si fuera todo un tesoro. Se notaba que era bastante viejo y que lo había echo una niña pequeña. Dos chicas, una mayor que otra, caminaban tomadas de la mano, y abajo había escrito algo con una letra grande y desigual: _Para mi prima Hermione. Te quiero. Aby_.

-_¿Tanta importancia le da a un dibujo como para tenerlo ahí? _

Cerró las puertas del armario y se dispuso a irse antes de que la chica se diese cuenta de que estaba allí, pero una última cosa hizo que se acercara a ella. Una marco de fotos en el cual estaba una pequeña niña de unos cinco años y de pelo castaño rizado abrazada a sus padres. Los tres sonreían felices y Draco no se pudo resistir a pensar algo.

-_En mi casa no tenemos fotos como ésta._

Era cierto que había pinturas o fotos, que se movían en los cuadros, de sus padres y él juntos, pero en ninguna se les veía tan felices como a Hermione y sus padres en esa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó de repente la voz de la Gryffindor.

Draco se dio la vuelta y la vio en la entrada, parada y de brazos cruzados.

- Vine a buscar mi maleta - se excusó el Slytherin, señalando dicha cosa.

Hermione bufó pensando que lo que le estaba diciendo era una gran mentira, pero prefirió no discutir.

-Tu habitación ya está lista. Llévate tu maleta para allá - le indicó.

El chico obedeció como si fuera un sirviente. No sabía por qué, pero de repente se sentía algo deprimido. Entró en su nuevo cuarto y vio que éste había cambiado muchísimo. Ahora estaba ordenado, parecía mucho más grande, y se podía distinguir el color verde claro que bañaba las paredes. Además, Hermione había puesto unas sabanas a juego con el color de las paredes y había quitado todos los trastos que había por en medio.

- Al menos del color no podrás quejarte - dijo la chica y a Draco le pareció que sonreía. Él asintió, pero no respondió nada. Hermione supo en seguida que algo iba mal, ya que Draco no le había dicho nada irónico, hiriente u ofensivo, pero se decidido a no preguntar y simplemente le informó -. Mamá ha dicho que la cena ya está lista. Vamos a cenar.

**CONTINUARA...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Fin del capitulo 3.**_

_**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy otra vez. **_

_**Bueno, primero deciros gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado. Jamás había recibido tantos en solo dos capítulos. Así me siento inspirada XD**_

**Por eso mismo este capitulo ha sido un poquillo más largo que los demás. Aunque a lo mejor también ha sido más aburrido. Eso me lo tenéis que decir vosotros. **

**Lo que quería con este capitulo era que Draco viera que no lo sabe todo sobre Hermione como él piensa (como por ejemplo que le encantan los peluches, que tiene ropa bonita – sobre todo ropa que le compran sus familiares, aunque no se la ponga demasiado- , y que algo tan sencillo como un dibujo de su prima Aby es un tesoro para ella) **

**Además también quería ser un poco mala y hacerle sentir algo mal cuando vio el cuadro de Hermione con sus padres y pensó que el no tenía ninguna foto como esa. Pobrecillo…me he pasado… :P **

**En el próximo capitulo Hermione y Draco irán de compras por Londres. **

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	4. De compras en Londres

**Capítulo 4: De compras en Londres.**

_Click clack click clack click clack_

De repente, la molesta claridad le despertó de ese magnífico sueño en el que estaba en Hogwarts. La maldita luz venía y se iba una y otra vez, acompañada por el ruidito ese tan molesto. Frunció el ceño, fastidiado, y, con mucho esfuerzo, empezó a abrir los ojos. Como un acto reflejo, se tapó los ojos al notar el dolor que le causaban cuando veía la claridad. Se incorporó levemente y vio quien era el culpable, o mejor dicho, la culpable, de esa molestia: Hermione estaba junto a la puerta de su habitación, aun con el pijama, formado por una camiseta de mangas cortas y pantalón corto de color rosa, presionando una y otra vez el interruptor de la lámpara. Hermione, al ver la cara de fastidio que ponía Draco, soltó una pequeña risita de satisfacción sabiendo que había conseguido su objetivo: molestarle.

- Buenos días – canturreó la castaña en tono de burla.

Draco gruñó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada mientras se volvía a tirar contra el colchón.

-¡Vamos, arriba! – le animó Hermione, insistiendo aun más en apretar el dichoso interruptor. Aunque en un principio había pensado que lo mejor sería no hacerle ni caso al Slytherin, después había decidido que lo mejor sería molestarle todo lo que pudiera y torturarle por decir que todo lo muggle era una porquería -. ¡Venga, que ya son las diez, perezoso!

-Granger, vuelve a encender la luz y estás muerta – le amenazó sin quitarse la almohada de la cabeza.

La chica, al ver que su plan no daría resultado, ya que el chico tenía la cara tapada, optó por ir hacía la cama y sentarse en uno de los filos, para después empezar a dar pequeños botes sobre el colchón.

-¡Vamos, levántate, Malfoy!

-¡Estate quieta! – le gritó-. ¡Granger, ya basta!- Al ver que la joven no le hacía ni caso, tiró la almohada al suelo con enfado, se incorporó del todo y gritó – ¡Te mato!

Hermione saltó de la cama, al igual que lo hizo el chico segundos después, y salió corriendo hacia el piso de abajo mientras era perseguida por el rubio. Desde la cocina se oían los apresurados pasos de los dos chicos que corrían escalera abajo. Hermione llegó hasta allí antes que Draco, les dio los buenos días a sus padres, acompañado con un beso, y se sentó, sintiéndose segura allí, ya que sabía que el joven, que acababa de llegar, no se atrevería a hacerle nada delante de su familia.

-Buenos días - dijo Bernard, separando por un momento los ojos del periódico.

-Buenos días - contestó Draco, sin quitarle ojo a Hermione, la cual le miraba triunfante y con superioridad.

- Buenos días, Draco - dijo Jane, poniendo dos platos, con dos tostadas cada uno, delante de los más jóvenes de la casa – siéntate. Tienes mala cara, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó preocupada, al ver la cara de enfado de Draco.

_-_Lo hacía hasta que Gran…Hermione tuvo la genial idea de despertarme encendiendo y apagando la luz y dando botes encima de mi cama – dijo con fastidio, para después llevarse una de las tostadas a la boca y darle un mordisco tan brusco que parecía que se imaginaba que el pobre pan era la chica y que la estaba despedazando con crueldad.

_-_Hermione, cariño, ¿por qué despertaste así al pobre Draco? - preguntó Jane, mientras limpiaba la encimera.

-Son las necesidades de hacerle bromas a un hermano. Te dije que deberíamos haber tenido un hijo más, mi vida - bromeó Bernard-. Aun no es demasiado tarde, ¿no crees?

A Jane casi se le cae uno de los platos que estaba poniendo en su sitio cuando oyó eso. Miró a su marido, algo sonrojada, y exclamó en forma de reclamo:

-¡Bernard!

-Tranquila, solo era una broma - aclaró el mientras su mujer le lanzaba uno de los paños de la cocina - Mírala, como se sonroja. Tantos años casados y sigue tan vergonzosa como el primer día - le dijo a Draco -. Estas son las buenas mujeres, las que nunca pierden la inocencia - dijo, refiriéndose a su mujer y a Hermione -.Quien consiga conquistar a mi hija será muy afortunado, ¿no crees, Draco? - le preguntó al rubio mientras le daba suavemente con el codo.

Draco le miró de forma extraña. ¿Acaso era eso una indirecta?

Hermione casi se atraganta con su vaso de leche y, tal y como había hecho su madre antes, exclamó:

-¡Papá!

Draco la miró divertido. Eso debería ser una venganza por haberle despertado de esa manera, pero no le había gustado que el padre de Hermione quisiera juntarle a él con su hija.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo – se defendió haciéndose el tonto. Se llevó a la boca la taza de café y se bebió el último sorbo -. Bueno, de todas formas, te dije que le podrías haber despertado más tarde – dijo de repente.

-¿Y eso a que viene ahora? – preguntó Hermione, que había perdido el hilo de la anterior conversación.

-Todo esto empezó porque despertaste de mala manera al pobre muchacho. Y yo te dije que yo os acercaría hasta el centro, no hace falta que vayáis andando.

-Si, papá, pero es que Draco es tan presumido que tarda mucho más que yo en arreglarse.

-Eso es porque tu no te arreglas, Hermione – respondió el rubio, con una falsa dulzura al pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Ah, si? ¿Eso creía? Ya se arreglaría ese día y demostraría que, incluso poniéndose guapa, era más rápida que él.

-¿Habéis terminado de desayunar? – Preguntó la madre, y, al ver los platos y vasos vacíos, dijo- Pues, venga, id a prepararos. Hermione, deja que Draco se duche primero.

-Gracias, señora Granger – dijo el chico y Jane le sonrió. La verdad era que la familia de Granger, a pesar de ser muggles, era muy simpática. Nunca nadie había sido tan amable con el como lo era la señora Granger. Era verdad que la gente le respetaba, pero era solo eso, respeto. Sin embargo, Jane lo trataba con sincera amabilidad. Por otro lado, jamás se había juntado con alguien que sus bromas no sirvieran para otra cosa que humillar a los demás y hacerles pasar un mal rato, pero el señor Granger lo hacía simplemente por diversión, sin intención de dañar a nadie.

Los dos subieron arriba a prepararse. Antes de que Draco pudiera meterse en el baño, Hermione le dijo:

- Oye, ¿tienes ropa normal?

-Define "normal"– respondió él.

- Cualquier cosa que no sea de mago. Nada de capas o túnicas – dijo ella.

- Sí, tengo algo – dijo sin darle importancia.

-Pues póntelo. Y llévate dinero, también tendrás que comprarte ropa muggle.

- Ya lo suponía – dijo con una mueca de asco y se encerró en el baño.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_-_Ya era hora – le dijo Hermione, una hora más tarde, cuando el chico estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de seda. Las dos prendas parecían muy caras.

Draco la miró de arriba a abajo. La chica se había puesto una falda un poco más alta de la rodilla de un color azul pálido y una camiseta de mangas cortas de un tono un poco más fuerte. No parecía la de siempre.

_-_Haz una foto, dura más - le dijo Hermione.

-¿Para que querría yo una foto tuya, Granger? ¿Para espantar a los fantasmas? - preguntó con burla.

-Anda, cállate y vamos. Mis padres nos están esperando en el coche - Hermione empezó a andar hacia la salida.

-¿En donde? - preguntó confundido, siguiéndola.

-Ahí – señaló la joven al automóvil cuando salieron al jardín. Anduvieron hasta el coche familiar de color plateado y Hermione abrió la puerta trasera. – Entra- le indicó, y el chico entró dentro.

-¡Vaya, que guapos os habéis puesto! Normal que tardaseis tanto – exclamó Jane cuando los dos estuvieron en el coche -. Que bien te sienta esa camisa blanca, Draco. Parece muy cara.

-Lo es – afirmó, satisfecho.

-Malfoy es rico, mamá. Solo se compra cosas de marca – explicó Hermione, rodando los ojos.

-Y me quedan de maravilla – dijo, tan presumido como siempre. Los padres de Hermione rieron, pensando que era una broma y que el Slytherin tenía muy buen sentido del humor. Solo Hermione se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en serio.

-Si no os importa, voy a llevar primero a tu madre al instituto y después os dejo en el centro – le dijo Bernard a su hija, girando en una esquina.

-Hermione, después de entregar la matricula iré al trabajo, así que haz lo que quieras de comer.

-Está bien. No te preocupes, mamá_._

Quince minutos más tarde, llegaron al centro comercial y el padre de la castaña les avisó que no podría ir a recogerlos porque estaría en la consulta. Los dos entraron directamente a la sección de libros. Pidieron todo lo que necesitaban para el instituto y les dijeron que en cuanto los libros estuvieran allí les llamarían. Después fueron a la sección de ropa y Hermione preguntó a la dependienta si tenían los uniformes del instituto Fénix. Por suerte, aun quedaban. El uniforme de los chicos se componía de una camisa blanca, una chaqueta roja y una corbata roja, junto con unos pantalones negros. El de las chicas era igual que los chicos, lo único que cambiaba era que en vez de llevar pantalones, llevaba una falda por encima de la rodilla.

Los dos entraron en los probadores. Cuando Hermione salió, contenta por que había acertado con la talla, tuvo que esperar un poco más a Draco.

-¿Te queda mucho? – le preguntó, cansada de esperar.

-Esta maldita corbata se me resiste – respondió desde dentro.

-¿Estas visible? ¿Solo te queda la corbata? – le preguntó de nuevo.

-Si – contestó él.

Hermione entró en el probador y cerró la cortina.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! – le preguntó, molesto.

-Ayudarte – le dijo, poniéndole las manos en la corbata. Éste enseguida se las quitó de encima.

-No necesito tu ayuda. No me toques, sangre sucia – le dijo.

-Oye, después de esto tienes que ir a comprarte ropa. Vamos a pasar aquí un rato y me gustaría que nos diéramos prisa. Así que deja de comportarte como un inmaduro y deja que te ayude_._

Draco se quedó sin saber que decir, así que, con cara de mal humor, dejó que la chica le pusiera bien la corbata. Aunque no le gustaba que ella le tocara, lo que más le molestó fue que sintió como un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Ya está. Te queda bien ¿verdad?

-A mi todo me queda bien – dijo él -, pero odio el color rojo. Es el color de Gryffindor.

-Lo siento, pero así es el uniforme.- Salió del probador -. Date prisa y cámbiate. Aun te tienes que comprar algo más de ropa.

Y ojala solo hubiese sido "algo" de ropa, pero Hermione ya había supuesto que el chico sería tan presumido o peor que una chica. Cuando terminaron las compras, Draco llevaba montones de bolsas, la mayoría con ropa blanca, negra o verde. El chico decía que el verde era su color preferido y que los otros dos colores eran los más elegantes. Por supuesto, el niño caprichoso no había querido comprar ropa barata. Se gastó una fortuna en las marcas más caras. Los vendedores le trataban como un rey al ver todo el dinero que gastaba, y, aunque no sabia cuantos dollares equivalían a un galeón, él gastaba todo lo que quería porque "para eso tenía dinero", como él decía.

_-_Por fin terminas – le dijo -. Creo que te llevas medio centro comercial.

-Por que puedo permitírmelo. No como otras.

-¿Siempre tienes una respuesta desagradable para dar?

-Para ti sí.

Hermione bufó. Ya estaba harta de él. Estaban dispuestos a salir del centro comercial cuando Hermione vio algo que la detuvo: el Pizza Express. Su estomago empezó a quejarse y la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar al llegar a casa.

-Ven. Vamos a comer una pizza- le dijo a Draco, agarrándole del brazo para que cambiara la dirección.

-¿Que vamos a comer qué?

-Una pizza. Ya verás, te va a gustar.

Entraron a la pizzería y Hermione pidió la pizza a su gusto, ya que Draco no tenía ni idea de que era lo que se iba a llevar a la boca. Hermione le había explicado que era una masa, como la del pan, con varios ingredientes encima, pero el chico no se podía imaginar el aspecto que tenía un pan con cosas encima. Cuando le trajeron lo que habían pedido, Draco lo miró de manera extraña. Definitivamente no se había imaginado que fuera así. Hermione fue a por uno de los trozos y Draco, al ver que comía con las manos, pensó que se había vuelto loca.

-Se come con las manos, Malfoy – le dijo, al ver como la miraba.

El chico, finalmente, se decidió a coger un trozo. Le dio un mordisco y a Hermione le pareció que mientras masticaba iba evaluando el sabor, porque lo hacía lentamente y con una expresión muy seria. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta fue sonriendo. Parecía que el sabor le había convencido del todo. Hermione no había terminado su segundo trozo cuando Draco ya iba por el cuarto, y cuando se acabó la pizza, el chico quiso empezar con otra.

-¡Vamos a pedir otra! Esta vez que tenga…- dijo mirando la lista…- ¡cuatro quesos!

-¡Hey! ¡Que después lo tengo que pagar yo!

-Oh vamos, no seas tacaña.

-Está bien – se resignó la chica - , pero que sea pequeña y solo lo hago porque me quedé con ganas de más.

Pero Draco sabía que eso era mentira, ya que cuando llegó la pizza Hermione solo se comió un trozo y parecía que lo hacía solo para hacer creíble lo que había dicho anteriormente, porque parecía que se la comía sin ganas. Al parecer la sangre sucia no era tan mala. Había comprado esa pizza solo por él.

Cuando se dirigía a la salida, tuvieron que pasar por la sección de libros una vez más. Hermione se fijó en que estaban colocando unos libros en la parte de "los más vendidos" y vio unas portadas de color azul. Draco vio como, de repente, la chica que estaba a su lado salió corriendo y con dificultad por las bolsas que llevaba encima, la siguió.

-¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa? – le preguntó cuando la alcanzó.

-Este libro. Lo estaba esperando hacía muchísimo tiempo. ¡Por fin está a la venta! Es la segunda entrega de mi novela preferida.

Pero la felicidad de Hermione duró poco. Cuando vio el precio del libro, lo dejó de nuevo donde estaba y se fue de allí.

-¿Por qué no te lo compras? – le preguntó el rubio.

-Es muy caro y no me queda dinero – contestó ella tristemente.

Draco se quedó mirando con interés el lugar donde había dejado el libro la chica.

-Espera un momento – le dijo-. He visto una camisa que me interesa comprar. Cuida las bolsas.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, el rubio ya había desaparecido y cuando volvió, camufló la bolsa en la que llevaba la supuesta camisa entre las demás.

-Ya podemos irnos.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 4. **_

_**Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal ha estado el capitulo? Veo que el último si que os gusto, y eso que pensé que os cansaría mucho leerlo, pero no! **_

_**Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Jamás pensé que podría tener tantos con solo 3 capítulos. Ahhh, estoy feliz!**_

_**Alguien me preguntó si seguiría el fic. Claro que si! Y ahora más que nunca, que tengo un montón de ideas y mi otro Dramione ya lo voy a acabar.**_

**Decidme que pensasteis de la bromita que le gastó Hermione a Draco al despertarle por la mañana? Os lo imagináis? Se me ocurrió por que yo le hice lo mismo a mi primo un día y casi se levanta para darme con un bate de béisbol n.nU jajajaja.**

**Bueno, me despido.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	5. ¡Maldito libro!

**Capítulo 5: Maldito libro.**

Se encontraba sentado encima de su cama y miraba el libro que tenía justo delante de él como si le hubiera ofendido gravemente. Tenía la puerta cerrada; nadie podía ver "la prueba del crimen". ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Por qué había sido tan extremadamente estúpido de comprar el libro? Ya era demasiado tarde para devolverlo, ni siquiera sabía el camino de vuelta al centro comercial, y tampoco se lo daría a Granger, por supuesto que no. No podía regalarle algo que le gustaba por cualquier cosa. ¡Era Draco Malfoy! Pero tampoco iba a tirarlo, eso sería desperdiciar el dinero.

Lo tomó en peso, esa novela era demasiado gruesa y él pocas veces leía. ¡Maldito libro! ¿Para qué había ido a comprarlo? Por un momento pensó que le deberían haber echado un hechizo, tal vez un _imperius,_ pero rápidamente lo descartó. ¿Qué mago iba a hacerle un imperdonable para comprar un libro?

Enterró las pocas uñas que tenía en el borde del libro, solo para desahogarse, lo dejó otra vez sobre la cama, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar con cara de odio al tomo.

-Todo es tu culpa – le dijo a dicho objeto sin saber por qué. Definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loco.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y entró Hermione diciendo algo que Draco no pudo oír porque inmediatamente se lanzó sobre el libro y lo tapó con las sabanas, pero desafortunadamente se hizo un lío con ellas y se quedó enredado.

-Malfoy, ya es hora de...Pero ¿Qué haces? - preguntó, intentando no morirse de risa ahí mismo, al ver como el chico luchaba con las mantas para sacar sus pies y manos sin que se destapara un objeto que había entre ellas.

-Nada – respondió él, bruscamente -. No se si lo sabes, Granger, pero hay que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Ya lo se, pero en ese momento no lo pensé.

-Pues claro que no. Tú solo piensas cuando estás en clases y levantas la mano dando saltitos para impresionar a los profesores con tus conocimientos, sabelotodo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado desnudo? – dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta, donde aun estaba Hermione.

-Bueno, pero no lo estabas – dijo, de mal humor y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, por desgracia para ti – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado entre malévola y sexy. Acto seguido, llevó su mano a la puerta y se dispuso a cerrarla en las narices de la chica, pero ésta apoyó sus manos en la madera.

-¡Espera! Venía a decirte que ya es hora de merendar.

-Vale, ya lo has dicho. Ahora vete. – consiguió cerrarle la puerta y, cuando oyó que los pasos se alejaban por el pasillo, fue hacia la cama permitiendo salir un suspiro y sacó el libro – Por los pelos…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se había abierto de nuevo y Draco dio gracias a dios de estar de espaldas a ellas, si no la chica hubiera visto lo que tenía entre las manos. Con un hábil movimiento, volvió a esconder el libro y miró a Hermione a la vez que gritaba:

-¡Joder, Granger! ¡Te he dicho que no entres sin llamar a la puñetera puerta!

Ella lo miró indiferente y después dijo:

-Se me olvidó decirte una cosa: ¡Eres un imbecil y si quieres merendar te preparas tú la merienda! – dicho esto se fue dando un portazo.

-Sí, definitivamente soy un imbecil – se dijo mirando el maldito tomo.

No supo cuanto tiempo más se llevó allí pensando en una solución, pero no se le ocurría nada. El aburrimiento empezó a apoderarse de él, al igual que el hambre, así que decidió salir de su habitación para ver que hacía la sangre sucia.

Metió la novela en uno de los cajones del escritorio y salió del cuarto. Irrumpió sin llamar en la habitación de Hermione, pero allí no había nadie; tampoco en la pequeña biblioteca de los Granger. Bajó al piso de abajo y entró en el salón. La castaña se encontraba viendo un programa de televisión sentada en el sillón, al parecer era un concurso de inteligencia. En la mesa había un plato con un trozo de tarta de queso y un zumo de naranja medio vacío.

-¡Afrodita! – le dijo de repente Hermione a la televisión –. ¡La diosa de la belleza y el amor es Afrodita, no Atenea!

Estaba tan enfrascada en el programa que no se dio cuenta cuando Draco fue hasta donde estaba ella y, para fastidiarla, le quitó el plato con la tarta. Segundos después, la chica vio que su pastel había desaparecido y miró al causante de ello.

-¡Malfoy, devuélveme la tarta! – le gritó al rubio. Éste levantó en alto la mano en el que tenía la deliciosa merienda y la chica, inútilmente, intentó alcanzarla. – ¡Deja de molestar y dámela!

-¿Qué me darás a cambio? – preguntó con malicia.

-Lo que te daré será una bofetada si no me la das – le amenazó la chica.

-No me vale – dijo él en forma de burla -. Te la devolveré si me das un trozo.

-En la cocina hay más – dijo ella, dejando de intentar quitársela.

-Pero quiero que me la traigas tú.

-¡No soy tu criada! – le dijo, lanzándose otra vez para que le diera su merienda.

-Si no me la traes, no te la devolveré

La Gryffindor gruñó, molesta, y se dirigió a la cocina murmurando con rabia: "esta bien".

-¡Pero no te comas mi trozo!

-Jamás probaría algo que ha tocado tu boca – dijo con una mueca.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, dejó el plato en la mesa y miró la televisión. Era un objeto bastante extraño, pero le llamaba la atención.

De repente, un timbre agudo empezó a sonar, haciendo que el chico diera un brinco. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el sonido venía de un pequeño aparato que había encima de un soporte encima de la mesa. Con inseguridad, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y lo observó mientras "esa cosa" seguía produciendo ese ruido que empezaba a ser molesto. Se dio cuenta de que uno de los botones tenía una luz que parpadeaba y pensó que lo tendría que pulsar para que dejara de sonar. Lo apretó y ¡bingo! El aparato dejó de hacer ese pitido, pero éste fue reemplazado por una voz femenina.

_-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?_

A Draco casi se le cayó el teléfono cuando oyó que alguien le hablaba. Miró con los ojos como platos el objeto y se lo acercó aun más a la cara como si así pudiese ver quien había allí dentro.

-Esta cosa habla –dijo, sin esperar que alguien le respondiera.

-_¿Draco? ¿Eres tú?_

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – le preguntó al teléfono.

-_Soy la señora Granger, cariño. ¿Está Hermione por ahí? _

-¿Señora Granger? ¿Cómo se ha metido ahí? – preguntó acercando más el teléfono a su cara.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Hermione le quitó el aparato con una sonrisa divertida y se colocó el objeto en la oreja.

-Hola, mamá…Sí, era Draco. No sabe lo que es un teléfono – dijo mientras se reía.-… ¿Y eso?...ah, vale. Está bien, nos vemos después. Adiós, mamá- dicho esto, colgó y miró a Draco, divertida.

Le tendió el pastel y dejó el teléfono en la mesa. Viendo que el chico le iba a preguntar sobre el cacharro, se adelantó y respondió a sus preguntas.

-Es un teléfono, Malfoy. Sirve para comunicarse con personas que están en otra parte. Mi madre no está ahí dentro – aclaró con una carcajada.

-¿Y yo que sé? – preguntó bruscamente.

-Sí, tienes razón. No sabes nada, eres un ignorante – se burló.

-¡Ey!

-Era solo una broma – le aclaró con una voz con la que parecía que estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño -. Anda, ahí – señaló el vaso que tenía encima de la mesa – tienes el zumo de naranja y ahí – señaló a sus manos – tu trozo de pastel. Eso sí: cuando termines, te lo llevas tú a la cocina.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en responderle; se sentó en el sofá, al lado del sillón en el que estaba Hermione, y empezó a merendar.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que hoy saldrán antes de trabajar. Así que no tendré que hacer la cena.

-¿Y? – preguntó, sin interés, dando a entender que no le importaba saber lo que pasaba en esa casa o con su familia. Solo le importaba sobrevivir mientras estuviera allí.

-Nada. Solo te lo comunico. Suponía que querías saber lo que quería el teléfono parlante – dijo, soltando de nuevo una risotada.

-¡Mira, Granger…! – exclamó Draco, molesto, pero enseguida se le ocurrió una idea para deshacerse del libro. Aunque no estaba seguro de que la sangre sucia se lo mereciera.- _Bueno, será una recompensa por las pizzas a las que me invitó – _pensó mientras se llevaba un pedazo de tarta a la boca.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Horas más tarde, cuando los padres de Hermione regresaron del trabajo, Draco puso en marcha su plan; Esperó a que la chica se fuera a su habitación a ponerse el pijama para sacar del cajón del escritorio el objeto que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había causado ese día y se lo llevó rápidamente al salón, donde los padres de la joven estaban charlando animadamente.

- Señor Granger, señora Granger, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

-Claro, cariño – dijo Jane, maternalmente. Al ver la cara de preocupación del chico preguntó- ¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Es algo grave?

-No, no, en absoluto. Es solo que no quiero que Hermione nos oiga. Verán, me gustaría pedirles un favor.

-Claro, chico. Dispara – le animó Bernard.

-Bueno, quiero que le regaléis este libro a Hermione – dijo sacando dicho objeto – y le digáis que lo habéis comprado ustedes después de salir de la clínica.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó, confundido, el padre de la Gryffindor.

-Es que hoy, cuando fuimos a comprar los materiales para el instituto, Hermione lo vio y dijo que era la segunda entrega de su novela favorita, pero que era muy caro y no podía comprarlo, y , no se por qué, lo compré sin que se diera cuenta y ahora no sé que hacer con él.

-Pues dáselo – dijo Jane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- se acordó de que Hermione le había advertido que sus padres no podían saber que se odiaban o le pondría de patitas en la calle, así que decidió mentir un poquito. – Bueno, porque en Hogwarts teníamos…una pequeña rivalidad, nada importante, pero no quiero perder mi reputación y si le regalo algo simplemente porque ella lo querría….

-Sí, te entiendo, hijo. Yo también tenía una reputación que mantener cuando era joven – aseguró Bernard, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Draco, cariño, las rivalidades no son buenas. ¿Por qué no se lo das tú y así hacéis las paces? - le aconsejó, mirando a su marido reprobatoriamente.

-Señora Granger, por favor – suplicó con todo el encanto que solía desprender cuando quería conseguir algo.

Por la expresión de Jane se veía que la mujer estaba enternecida con Draco. Su marido, intentando ayudar al muchacho, comenzó a convencer a la señora Granger.

-Venga, cariño, vamos a ayudar al chico. Te lo está pidiendo por favor.

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Vaya par de dos! – exclamó riendo.

Draco y Bernard intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices y sonrieron.

-Conseguido – dijeron a la vez.

Y, así, una hora y media más tarde, cuando terminaron de cenar, los señores Granger sorprendieron a Hermione con el regalo que tanto esperaba y ésta, emocionada, pegó un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¡La segunda parte de La otra cara de la moneda! – exclamó, abrazando el libro con entusiasmo -. ¿Cómo sabíais que lo quería? Justo hoy lo vi en el centro comercial.

-Bueno, lo imaginamos y…- empezó a decir Jane sin saber que decir.

Draco, viendo venir el peligro, se levantó del sofá, les dio las buenas noches a todos y se fue a su habitación con la excusa de que se iba a dormir.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Hermione de nuevo –. Bueno, no importa. Muchísimas gracias a los dos. Cuando vea algo que os guste, os lo compraré para agradecéroslo.

-Mejor cómpraselo a Draco – dijo Bernard sin darse cuenta ya que estaba atento a un programa de la televisión.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco con esto?

El rostro del señor Granger palideció enseguida. Miró a su mujer, la cual le devolvía la mirada con una expresión de "la has cagado", y después a su hija, quien no comprendía lo que pasaba.

-Emmm…nada, no tiene nada que ver…

-Cariño, no sabes mentir – le aseguró Jane, mientras su vista volvía a la camiseta a la que estaba cosiendo unos botones.- Tantos esfuerzos para convencerme y acabas delatando al chico.

-¿A qué os referís?

-Fue Draco quien te compró el libro, Herms. Nos pidió que dijésemos que te lo habíamos comprado nosotros, pero tu padre acaba de echarlo todo a perder.

-Siempre meto la pata. Hermione, no le digas nada de lo que te hemos contado a Draco, ¿está bien?

-Ajá – contestó Hermione, demasiado impactada como para decir algo más inteligente.

Eso debería ser una broma. ¿Cómo iba Draco Malfoy a comprarle un regalo a ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué motivo? No era lógico ni normal… ¡Ese no podía ser Malfoy!

-¿Hermione?….Hermione…

-Hermione, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?...sí, mamá, estoy bien. Solo un poco mareada. Será a causa del cansancio. Me voy a dormir.

Y, dándoles un beso a sus padres, se fue al piso de arriba. Tuvo la tentación de entrar en la habitación del rubio cuando pasó por el lado, pero no podía decirle nada, se lo había prometido a sus padres. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, caminó hacia la cama a oscuras y se sentó en ella. Encendió la lamparilla de la mesita de noche y observó el libro. Lo examinó con detenimiento y pasó sus dedos por encima de la portada. Notó unas marcas de uñas casi invisibles y supuso que el chico, en un momento de rabia por haberlo comprado, las había clavado en la tapa. Sonrió de manera agradable, abrazó el libro y se fue a la cama después de dejarlo encima de la mesa. Tal vez el Slytherin no era tan malo después de todo…

**CONTINUARA…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Holaaa! Fin del capitulo 5.**

**Pues ya veis la que se lió con el librito, pero la verdad con la parte que mas disfruté escribiéndola, fue con la del teléfono. Me reia yo sola nada mas de pensarlo. **

**Y estos dos que no paran de comer cosas ricas; primero los espaguetis, después la pizza y ahora la tarta de queso TT.TT claro, cosas que le encantan a la autora… ¡Hay que comer sano! Mucha verdura! Ya que yo no lo hago…**

**Bueno, pues no puedo adelantaros lo que pasará en el próximo capitulo ya que tengo dos o tres opciones y aun tengo que averiguar como lo pongo para que encaje todo, así que os quedáis con la intriga! :P**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews , los cuales recibí hasta el final X3, y nos vemos en el capitulo 6.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	6. Empiezan las responsabilidades

**Capítulo 6: Empiezan las responsabilidades.**

Ese día había sido de lo más normal y corriente. Todo estaba en calma, no pasaba nada nuevo, y esa monotonía aburría increíblemente a cierto rubio que se encontraba recostado en la cama. No había mucho que hacer en esa casa; la lectura no le atraía demasiado, no sabía como funcionaba la televisión, esa cosa que Hermione llamaba reproductor de CDs le volvía loco con tantos botones y, desafortunadamente, hasta que cumpliera los 17 años no podría hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

Desde que habían comido, Draco se había quedado encerrado en su cuarto y, al parecer, la castaña había hecho lo mismo.

-_Que asco de día_ – se dijo -. _Vamos a ver que hace la sangre sucia._

Se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Primero se quedó mirando a la puerta de enfrente, pensativo, después, puso la oreja en la madera para estar seguro de que se encontraba adentro y, por fin, se decidió a entrar sin llamar para molestarla.

La Gryffindor se encontraba sentada delante del ordenador, otro de los aparatos raros que Draco aun no sabía su utilidad. Al estar sentada de espaldas a la puerta, no se dio cuenta de la presencia del Slytherin, así que éste aprovechó, se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y se colocó detrás para ver que hacía; La castaña tenía una especie de ventana abierta y escribía en ella:

_-Vamos a ir al instituto Fénix._

Draco, una vez más, pensó que se había vuelto loca de remate. ¿Estaba hablando con una maquina? Aunque, ¿Qué era lo que le extrañaba? Si ya había visto el teléfono…Pero sorprendentemente, la pantalla le contestó.

_-__**Yo también voy a ese. Espero que nos encontremos, Hermione. Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos…Desde que te fuiste a ese internado en Escocia.**_

_-Si, bueno…y ¿cuando empiezan las clases?_

_-__**El día 15 de Septiembre. Aun nos quedan dos semanas. ¡Hay que disfrutarlas todo lo que se pueda!**_

_-Estoy de a cuerdo_.

_-__**Y cuéntame: ¿Cómo es ese chico que está viviendo contigo?**_

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño y después escribió:

_-Pues, no nos llevamos bien. Es muy pesado, egocéntrico y egoísta, aunque…_

-¡Ey! – exclamó Draco cuando leyó lo último que había escrito la chica.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y dio un respingo al verle allí, mirándola con reproche. Bufó enfadada y le devolvió la misma mirada al chico.

-¿Por qué no llamas antes de entrar? No te he dado permiso para que pases.

-Pues si hubiera llamado no hubiera visto como me criticabas a mis espaldas – le reclamó, señalando al ordenador.

-Pues lo mismo que haces tú conmigo cuando estamos en Hogwarts – le echoo en cara mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-No, perdona, pero yo te lo digo todo a la cara, sangre sucia.

La rabia hizo que le temblaran las manos, las cuales había cerrado en puños, y bajó la mirada para intentar tranquilizarse. Le dio la espalda, escribió con el teclado violentamente "Me_ tengo que ir",_ yapagó la pantalla. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta mientras Draco la miraba extrañado por su reacción. Tomó el pomo con brusquedad y, cuando abrió la puerta y se giró hacia él, vio el libro que él le había regalado y que en ese momento se encontraba encima de la cama. Fue entonces cuando consiguió calmarse un poco y respirar profundamente, repitiéndose una y otra vez : " No es tan malo como parece".

- La próxima vez – dijo con voz calmada –, llama antes de entrar. Te agradecería que te fueras ahora mismo, por favor.

Pero el rubio no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente; Fue hacia la cama con una sonrisa propia de eel y se sentó en ella.

-No quiero.

Volvió a apretar los puños y desistió de cualquier intento de persuasión.

-Está bien, entonces me voy yo.

-No, espera – dijo el chico con voz impaciente -. Vale, me iré, pero antes quiero saber que es esa maquina y para que sirve – dijo, volviendo a señalar al ordenador.

Hermione cerró la puerta y caminó para estar más cerca de él.

-Es un ordenador. Sirve para muchas cosas. Lo que yo estaba haciendo era hablar con una persona que vive en otra casa por el Messenger. El Messenger es como una especie teléfono, solo que tienes que escribir – le explicó, para que lo entendiera -. Además, se puede hablar con personas de todo el mundo.

- Y, ¿solo puede hacer eso?

-No, para nada. Se puede buscar información, jugar, escuchar música, escribir, meter fotos, comprar…Hay mucha variedad.

-Vaya – murmuró, cada vez más interesado en ese aparato.

-Bueno, ¿ya te puedes ir?

-Lo siento, Hermione, pero mi primo y tú tendréis que quedaron en la misma habitación por unas horas – habló una tercera voz.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una joven bruja con el pelo rosa chicle, dedicándoles una agradable sonrisa a ambos.

-¿Tonks? – preguntó Hermione -.¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me han encargado que os traiga los deberes de Hogwarts y os enseñe un poco de que van. Al parecer los profesores están demasiado ocupados con las clases y no tienen tiempo de venir hasta aquí. Hola, primo. Por fin podemos vernos en persona. A mis tías Narcisa y Bellatrix jamás les he gustado. No me han dejado verte – le dijo al Slytherin -, pero al menos sabrás quien soy, ¿verdad?

-Sí, eres Nymphadora, ¿verdad? Mi madre y mi tía Bellatrix siempre están hablando mal de mi tía Andrómeda. Dicen que se casó con un muggle y por eso no le han vuelto a mirar a la cara. También dicen que tú no eres su sobrina – dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué podía esperar si no de mis "queridas tías"? – preguntó con un tono irónico en las últimas palabras -. Bueno, pero dejemos ese tema a parte y empecemos con vuestras clases. Ah, y por favor, Draco, llámame Tonks. - El rubio asintió -. Bueno, ¿a qué esperáis? Sacad vuestros libros.

Hermione fue a por su mochila, donde tenía todos los libros de Hogwarts, y Draco salió de la habitación para ir a buscar los suyos a su cuarto. Cuando volvió con los tomos en los brazos, lo dejó sobre el suelo y miró a Tonks con desconfianza.

-¿Estás segura de que estás capacitada para darnos clases? – preguntó sentándose sobre la alfombra, al lado de la castaña.

-¡Pues claro! Yo ya he pasado Hogwarts, soy aurora y lo único que tengo que hacer es explicaros algunas cosillas. Es fácil. Hermione, tú tienes Runas antiguas y Aritmacia, ¿verdad? Todo lo que tienes que saber está en los libros, y los profesores me han dado unas notas para que puedas seguirlas sin problemas. Ésta es la tarea de ambas asignaturas – le tendió un pequeño papel que hizo aparecer mediante magia y, después, agitó una vez más la varita para que apareciera una hoja de pergamino. – Vamos a ver…Encantamientos, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Pociones, Transformaciones y Herbología. Bueno, pues, vamos a empezar.

-Espera un momento, Tonks. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a practicar los conjuros y hechizos si no podemos hacer magia fuera de la escuela?- preguntó Hermione.

-No te preocupes, Dumbledore lo arregló todo. Le expuso al ministro de magia vuestra situación y éste accedió a que hicierais magia, pero solo en las horas que estéis conmigo.- explicó sin levantar la vista del pergamino que sostenía en la mano -. De todas formas, tengo entendido que dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños, Hermione, así que podrás hacer magia. Draco no tendrá tanta suerte. ¡Ah! Y si respondéis bien a las preguntas que os haga podréis ganas puntos para vuestras casas aunque no estéis en el castillo.

-Genial – ironizó Draco. Había tenido la esperanza de que, estando en el mundo muggle, Hermione no pudiera ganar puntos para Gryffindor y, tal vez, Slytherin ganara la copa, pero la verdad era que ese asunto no le interesaba mucho. Ese año tenia cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en una estúpida copa.

Hermione revisó la hoja que Tonks le había pasado momentos antes y leyó todo lo que tenía que hacer. En Aritmacia no le habían dejado demasiados deberes, pero el profesor de Runas antiguas de había pasado: una redacción de cuarenta centímetros, dos traducciones y leerse tres libros para la próxima clase. Eso era demasiado, incluso para ella.

-Madre mía…- suspiró, agotada de solo pensar en lo que le esperaba – Al menos tengo una semana entera para hacerlo…

-¿Demasiado trabajo para la rata de biblioteca? – preguntó Draco de manera burlona -. Eso es nuevo.

Hermione le frunció el ceño, pero no le respondió. Miró a la aurora y le enseñó la hoja.

- Tonks, aquí dice que tengo que leer unos libros…

- ¡Ah, si! – Otro toque de varita y tres libros de colores oscuros, algo gastados, pero no tan gruesos como Hermione esperaba, aparecieron delante de sus ojos -. Esos son.

Los tomó con cuidado y los revisó uno por uno para verificar que estuvieran bien. Eran muy viejos y debía de tener cuidado con que se le desprendieran las hojas.

-Tenéis bastantes deberes. Y eso que solo habéis estado dos días fuera...- dijo Tonks -. Supongo que ya lo sabréis, pero vendré cada sábado para traeros la tarea. Así los domingos lo podréis tener libre cuando entréis en el instituto. Bueno, empezaremos con Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Ambos jóvenes sacaron el libro de dicha asignatura, pero inmediatamente la joven de pelo rosa los detuvo.

-Para esta asignatura no hace falta que saquéis los libros. Vais a aprender a utilizar los hechizos no verbales. ¿Alguno de los dos sabe que ventaja tiene utilizar estos hechizos?

Draco permaneció callado y dirigió una mirada a la castaña que decía claramente "vamos, dilo, lo estás deseando". Hermione inmediatamente abrió la boca y contestó a la pregunta.

-Tu adversario no sabe la clase de magia que vas a utilizar y eso te proporciona una ventaja momentánea.

-Perfecto. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Draco desvió la mirada con fastidio e hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Sabelotodo – murmuró entre dientes, pero consiguió que la castaña lo oyera.

-Ignorante – contraatacó ella.

-Bueno, estos hechizos requieren una gran fuerza mental. Algunos magos no pueden llevarlos a cabo, pero estoy segura de que vosotros dos si podréis. Ahora os vais a poner uno en frente del otro, uno intentará embrujar al otro sin hablar y el otro protegerse, igualmente, con la boca cerrada. ¿OK? Y no te preocupes, Hermione, todo lo que sea destrozado lo arreglaré –dijo, al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica.

Los dos se colocaron como "la profesora" les había enseñado y sacaron sus varitas. Draco sonrió de lado; ¡Por fin, después de dos días podría hacer magia!

-Yo empiezo atacando – informó el rubio.

Nymphadora, viendo sus intenciones, aclaró:

-Solo hechizos sencillos y nada violentos. ¿Entendido?

Hermione estaba tranquila. Pensaba que el joven no sería capaz de dominar ese tipo de hechizos y que tardaría mucho en atacarle, pero, para su sorpresa, 10 minutos más tarde, Draco fue capaz de enviarle un conjuro sin pronunciarlo, y ella, como mejor alumna de Gryffindor que era, se protegió perfectamente.

-Perfecto. Veinte puntos para Slytherin y otros veinte para Gryffindor. Debo decir que habéis sido los más rápidos de de 6º año en conseguirlo- informó, satisfecha-. Se os veía muy concentrados.

-_Contra más rápido los dominemos mejor_…- pensó Hermione con un deje de maldad.

-…_Así podremos embrujar al otro cuando nos de la gana.._.- pensó Draco, sin saber que a la chica se le había pasado lo mismo por la cabeza.

Cambiaron de papel y le tocó a Hermione atacar. Poco después, Tonks anunció que cambiarían de asignatura y seguirían con Pociones.

-Bien, el profesor Slughorn me ha dado cuatro botecitos. Cada uno contiene una poción diferente. Si sabéis decirme cuales son, os llevareis unos puntos para vuestra casa.

Sacó los cuatro recipientes y señaló el primero; una sustancia incolora parecida al agua.

-¿Sabéis decirme cual es esta?

La mano de Hermione se alzó rápidamente. Draco la miró de reojo. Ya lo imaginaba, pero de todas formas no iba a responder a esa pregunta por que no sabía la respuesta.

-Es _Veritaserum_. Una opción que sirve para que el que la tome diga la verdad. La que está al lado es _poción multijugos_ – dijo señalando la que parecía lodo -, sirve para que una persona se transforme en otra. La del brillo anacarado es _amortentia_, el filtro de amor más potente que hay. No crea amor, pero si encaprichamiento y obsesión. Y la última es _Felix felicis_, suerte liquida – terminó con emoción; Al principio no se había dado cuenta de lo que era esa maravillosa poción.

-¡Exactamente, Hermione! – dijo Tonks, asombrada-. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione emitió una risita con entusiasmo, mientras que Draco bufó enfadado y colocó su cabeza sobre la mano izquierda.Tonks les indicó que debían hacer el filtro de los muertos en vida, después, ella se los llevaría al profesor Slughorn para que les pusiera la nota. Sacaron sus calderos y empezaron a elaborar la poción. Minutos más tarde, el filtro de Hermione era lo más parecido a la pócima que describía el libro y el de Malfoy sacaba del caldero unos vapores muy raros que, según el libro, no deberían de existir.

-Draco, pero ¿que has hecho?- preguntó Tonks al ver la extraña mezcla color negra que había en el caldero del joven.

-Algo parecido a la sangre de esta...- dijo, cabreado, pero con tranquilidad, señalando con la cabeza a Hermione.

-¡Repite eso y te...!

¡¡BOOM!!

Cuando el humo provocado por la explosión de la sustancia que había creado Draco se disipó, se pudo ver a los tres jóvenes con la cara y la ropa manchadas de negro, y parecía que les había dado un calambre respecto al pelo. Hermione, que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer enfadada, se rindió y empezó a partirse de risa cuando vio al rubio con esas pintas. Nymphadora lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, se echó un mechón de pelo que le tapaba la cara hacia atrás y soltó una risilla.

-Creo que no podré llevar tu poción al profesor, Draco. A menos de que quieras atentar contra la escuela.

Antes esto, Hermione rió con más ganas y el Slytherin la miró con un intento de odio, aunque debía reconocer que la situación era graciosa y, sin querer, se le escapó una sonrisa. La chica de pelo rosa agitó la varita un par de veces e hizo que la habitación de la castaña quedara como nueva después del estropicio que había causado el trabajo de Draco.

Siguieron con las demás asignaturas hasta que Tonks decidió que ya era suficiente. Les dejó los deberes que debían hacer, se despidió hasta el próximo sábado y se desapareció.

Esa noche, cuando los padres de Hermione volvieron de la clínica se extrañaron al no ver a los chicos por el salón y al ver que no respondían cuando los llamaban, subieron sus habitaciones. En la de Draco no respondía nadie al llamar, al igual que en la de Hermione. Así que decidieron abrirlas y se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver que, en la habitación de Hermione, los jóvenes dormían con los libros entre los brazos. Draco se había quedado dormido apoyado contra la cama y Hermione soñaba tumbada en la alfombra, cerca de él. El cansancio les había ganado mientras estudiaban, pero lo que los señores Granger pudieron observar era que habían pasado la tarde en la misma habitación y que, aunque Draco les había dicho que existía una rivalidad entre ellos, sus manos casi se tocaban sin que ellos lo notaran. Poco a poco se iban acercando más.

_**Continuara…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Ya estoy de vuelta! No he tardado mucho, verdad? Lo hago lo mejor posible para vosotros, espero que os guste.**_

_**A mi me encantan todos y cada uno de los reviews que me mandáis. Os juro que jamás me imaginé que podría llegar a tener 72 reviews con solo 5 capítulos! Dios, es que me parece…genial!! Os quiero!**_

_**Ah, por cierto. Al principio del fic dije que no iba a poner nada del séptimo libro, pero como habéis podido leer, he decidido que sí pondré algo. **_

_**Bueno, pues nada. Intentaré actualizar para la próxima semanita. Hay que aprovechar las vacaciones, que pronto empezará el instituto otra vez! TT.TT puff **_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	7. El vociferador

**Capítulo 7; El vociferador.**

Miércoles. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Tonks los había visitado. Cada día, Hermione y Draco salían a la calle por las tardes para que el chico conociera un poco más el lugar donde debería pasar un tiempo. Todo era tan diferente...Le había llevado a parques, donde los niños correteaban felices y se tiraban por los distintos toboganes, alegremente; También habían estado en el cine: al pasar por delante del lugar, a Draco le llamó bastante la atención. Hermione le explicó que era y, al ver que estaban poniendo una película bastante buena, decidieron entrar. Aunque era como una televisión en versión gigante, al rubio le gustó mucho más ese lugar que el salón de la casa de los Granger. Tenía su encanto.

El día anterior habían estado en un museo y, aunque a Draco le aburrían bastante esas cosas, le sorprendió que las personas que había en los lienzos no se movieran._ ¿Qué hacen ahí todo el día sin moverse?, _pensó.

Ese miércoles tenían pensado ir al parque de atracciones. Los padres de la castaña habían ganado dos entradas en un sorteo, pero como ellos tenían que trabajar, no podían ir. Desgraciadamente, esa mañana amaneció lloviendo a cantaros. _Es una de esas tormentas de verano. Mañana se habrá pasado y podréis ir_, les había dicho Jane. Así que ese día pasaron toda la tarde en casa viendo una película. De vez en cuando, Hermione se asomaba a la ventana con desanimo y contemplaba el agua caer. Una de las veces cesó de llover, pero el cielo se quedó completamente gris, amenazando con seguir esa horrible tormenta.

-Ha parado de llover – murmuró Hermione, que estaba apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana. Draco giró la cara hacia ella, pero enseguida volvía a mirar la televisión.

Hermione siguió observando lo poco que pasaba en la calle hasta que algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos se veía un punto blanco que se acercaba cada vez más. Hermione abrió las ventanas y dejó pasar a la lechuza blanca.

- Hedwig - el ave entró y se posó encima de la mesa - Pobrecilla, está mojada - dijo la castaña corriendo hacía el cuarto de baño y trayendo de el una toalla. - ¿Cómo Harry te ha mandado con esta lluvia? - preguntó mientras le secaba las alas. Draco vio con algo parecido a admiración como la chica trataba al animal tan cuidadosamente y con tanto cariño que parecía que Hedwig era suya. La lechuza batió las alas en signo de agradecimiento y le entregó a Hermione un sobre.

La chica lo abrió y vio que era un vociferador y una nota: _Deja que Malfoy lo oiga._

La Gryffindor se sentó en el sofá y abrió el vociferador, el cual se alzó en el aire, a la altura de sus cabezas, y tomó la forma de una boca.

-_¡Hermione! – _dijeron dos voces que Hermione reconoció enseguida: era Harry y Ron-. _Antes de que pienses mal…Hace días que llueve aquí, así que hemos aprovechado un rato que no estaba lloviendo para enviar a Hedwig porque __Pigwidgeon tiene miedo de volar con este tiempo y __Ron ya estaba con los nervios de punta__ – _Ese era Harry_._

_-Harry, no digas eso – _le reclamó Ron -. _Queríamos saber si estás bien, Hermione. Y, ya de paso, avisarle a ese hurón lo que le pasará si te toca un pelo- _Draco torció las cejas en señal de disgusto.

-_No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Hermione, Malfoy, o te lanzaremos un_ _cruciatus_ – amenazó Harry.

Draco soltó una risa nasal despectiva.

-Eso me gustaría verlo, Potter – dijo, como si Harry pudiese oírlo.

- _Hermione, ten cuidado con ese. Dale un puñetazo de los tuyos si se pasa_ – dijo Ron -, _o una patada, o en cuanto hayas cumplido los 17, le lanzas un imperdonable, o sino…_

- _Creo que ha quedado suficientemente claro, Ron – _dijo la impaciente voz de Harry, pero se notaba que parecía divertido- ._ Espero que para el día de tu cumpleaños ya estés de vuelta, Hermione, pero si no, te enviaremos nuestros regalos. Ron ya está pensando en que te gustaría tener._

_- ¡Harry, cállate!_ – le reclamó el pelirrojo.

Hermione se imaginó la escena. Seguramente Ron se estaría sonrojando en el momento en que habían grabado eso. Sonrió y Draco lo notó. ¿En que estaría pensando la chica?

-_Hermione, deberías de haber visto lo que Harry le dijo a Snape, ese imbecil…_

_- No cambies de tema, Ron._

-_No lo cambio, solo digo la verdad: que Snape es un idiota_.

-_Oye, Ron, que esto lo está escuchando Malfoy, ¿no?_ – se escuchó de fondo la voz de Ginny.

-_Bah, que le zurzan._

Antes esta contestación, Hermione soltó una risilla y Draco lo miró ceñudo, pero poco a poco su expresión se fue suavizando. Vio la sonrisa de la joven, sus ojos que brillaban de una forma especial, con felicidad. Se sentía feliz por oír la voz de sus amigos, y ellos se habían preocupado en mandarle un vociferador. En cambio, él ni siquiera había recibido una mísera carta de sus "amigos". Aunque, pensándolo bien, si el hubiera recibido una carta de ellos, la habría mirado con indiferencia y se habría planteado la posibilidad de echarla al fuego-

-_Chicos, ¿por qué habláis solo vosotros?_ – preguntó la voz de Luna.

-_Porque somos sus mejores amigos_- contestó Ron.

- _Nosotros también queremos hablar_- habló Neville – _¡Hola, Hermione!_

De repente se oyó un ruido proveniente del vociferador. Parecía que alguien lo había estado moviendo de un lado para otro mientras grababan.

_-¡Ginny, suelta el vociferador! – _gritó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

_-Los demás también tenemos derecho a hablar – _dijo ella.

_-¡Ey! ¡Parad de discutir, que se va a terminar el tiempo de grabación! – _les regañó Harry.

_-Es verdad. ¡Solo quedan 10 segundos! ¡Tacaños! ¿Por qué no habéis comprado uno con más capacidad? – _preguntó Ginny.

_-¡No hay tiempo para esto! – volvió _a decir Harry, desesperado, antes de que Ron contestara_- . ¡Despediros, rápido!_

-_Adiós, Hermione_ – dijeron los cinco a coro.

-_¡Envíanos una carta para saber como estás! _– dijo Ron, antes de que se acabara el tiempo. Entonces, el vociferador se cerró y se rompió en pedazos.

Hermione lo miró con pena; le hubiera gustado mucho conservarlo, pero eso no podía ser. Draco se quedó mirando los pedazos de papel que había encima de la mesa, pensativo. Después de unos segundos, Hermione empezó a recogerlos y él la observó sin que se diese cuenta. En esos días que habían pasado juntos no la había visto tan feliz. ¿Tanto echaba de menos a sus amigos? ¿O acaso era que lo odiaba tanto que no soportaba pasar tantos días con él?...Bueno, y eso ¿a él qué le importaba? Si el también la odiaba a ella. Pero esos días la había hecho reír varias veces y, en su opinión, no lo habían pasado tan mal.

Un pequeño pinchazo hizo que se sujetara a su antebrazo izquierdo. Otro pinchazo aun más fuerte lo puso alerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado indiscreto con Hermione allí. Se levantó y se fue corriendo a su habitación antes la extrañada mirada de la joven. Una vez que estuvo allí, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza entre los brazos. Otro pinchazo, esta vez más fuerte. Se arremangó la manga izquierda y dejó ver la marca tenebrosa. Se la sujetó con fuerza, pensando que así se le calmaría el dolor, pero eso era imposible. Estaba enfadado, lo sabía. Ese dolor solo se producía cuando el señor oscuro estaba furioso, y el sabía el por qué de su furia.

Se levantó y camino hacia el escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y de él sacó una carta. La única que había recibido desde que había llegado al mundo muggle; la de su madre. La abrió y empezó a leer una vez más.

_Querido hijo:_

_Dumbledore, ese inepto que se hace llamar director de Hogwarts, me contó lo que pasó. Esa asquerosa sangre sucia no hace más que causar problemas. Alguien debería ponerla en su lugar, pero no te preocupes, Draco, estoy segura de que algún día todos esos sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre pagarán, al igual que Dumbledore, ese viejo no sabe lo que le espera._

_¡Ay, cariño!, el señor tenebroso estaba tan enfadado cuando se enteró que no podrías cumplir la misión que te encargó…pero decidió cambiar de planes y no hacer nada en contra tuya o mía, ya que le conté que todo esto se había producido porque habías atacado a una sangre sucia. _

_Decidió darle tiempo al tiempo, si en cuestión de un mes no has vuelto a Hogwarts, nuestro señor le encargará tu misión a Snape. Dice que no puede perder tiempo._

_Draco, hijo, te puedo asegurar que cuando oí eso, por primera vez deseé que te quedaras en el mundo muggle durante bastante tiempo. Cariño, eres tan joven…no quiero que te pase nada._

A partir de aquí, algunas letras se veían borrosas. La tinta se había corrido dejando algunas manchas. Draco supuso que su madre había estado llorando. Su querida madre… Tenía miedo, pero también tenía bien claro lo que tenía que hacer si volvían al colegio. No importaba si tenía que matar, si tenía que convertirse en un asesino, nada importaba, solo su familia. No podía dejar que los mataran.

Su vista empezó a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas que llegaban a sus ojos. Se secó con la manga y siguió leyendo:

_Por el momento, el señor no te ha mandado ninguna otra misión. Y ojala que no lo haga._

_Es hora de irme, pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, envíame una carta._

_Cuídate, hijo mío. Todo saldrá bien._

Dobló el pergamino y se quedó pensando en la última frase por unos momentos.

-Sí, mamá, te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hermione entró en su habitación con Hedwig poco después de que Draco entrara a la suya. Le había extrañado mucho que se hubiera ido de esa manera del salón, como si algo le molestara. Tal vez habían sido las amenazas de Ron y Harry.

Sin darle mayor importancia, se acercó a su escritorio, sacó un pergamino y una pluma, la mojó en tinta y empezó a escribir mientras que la blanca lechuza se posaba a su lado en la mesa.

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_He recibido vuestro vociferador, muy divertido por cierto. Me ha alegrado mucho recibirlo, pero, aunque no lo creáis, vivir con Malfoy no está siendo tan malo como pensaba. Hemos hecho un pacto; delante de mis padres tenemos que comportarnos como personas civilizadas, y parece que se ha acostumbrado, porque ya no me insulta cada 5 minutos. No deja de ser arrogante, egocéntrico y todo lo que caracteriza a Draco Malfoy, pero al menos se puede soportar._

_En cuanto a tus sospechas, Harry, no estoy segura de que sea un mortífago. No lo creo. Como te dije en Hogwarts, solo tiene diecisiete años, es muy joven. Además, yo no le he visto la marca. También es verdad que siempre lleva mangas largas y no he tenido la oportunidad…Sea como sea, no creo que la tenga._

_Espero poder volver pronto, os hecho de menos. A vosotros, a Ginny, Luna, Neville…a todos en verdad. Mis padres dicen que tendremos que ir a un instituto para muggle, así que empezaremos las clases el 15 de Septiembre. Se mezclarán las tareas muggles con las de Hogwarts. ¡Qué horror! Y, como ya he podido notar, los deberes que nos mandan este año son especialmente difíciles. Ya me imagino a Ron desesperado. Ahora no tienes a nadie que te ayude, jajaja._

_Bueno, chicos, espero tener pronto noticias sobre vosotros. Si no podéis mandar a Hedwig o a Pigwidgeon, dadle la carta a Tonks. Ella es la encargada de venir a enseñarnos todos los sábados. _

_Os dejo ya. Dadles un beso a todos de mi parte y otro para vosotros. _

_Con cariño._

_Hermione. _

Dobló con cuidado el pergamino, lo metió en un sobre donde escribió la dirección y se la dio a Hedwig. Abrió la ventana y la dejó salir. Fue entonces cuando notó los rayos de sol; Había parado de llover.

**Continuará…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Holaaa! Esta vez he actualizado antes, pero claro, eso tiene sus consecuencias: Este capitulo ha sido más cortito.**

**Bueno, no podréis quejaros ya que actualizo una vez por semana. **

**Gracias por vuestros reviews. Un par de personas me preguntaron con quien hablaba Hermione por msn. Era con una antigua amiga de la infancia. Ya lo veréis en uno de los capítulos próximos. **

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Petalo-VJ**


	8. Parque de atracciones

**Capítulo 8: Parque de atracciones.**

_Corría todo lo que podía por una especie de bosque. Estaba desesperada, si él la encontraba la mataría. ¿Cómo había podido confiar tanto en él? Pasó por unos matorrales, donde se hizo un par de arañazos en la pierna a la vez que su vestido se rasgaba, y llegó a un claro. Paró de correr y miró hacía atrás. No lo veía, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Reanudó su carrera y siguió hasta llegar a un acantilado. El viento soplaba con fuerza a esa altura, haciendo que su pelo flotara hacia su lado derecho. Desde allí solo se veía las olas del mar chocando contra la pared de roca; Estaba atrapada. _

_Una figura apareció detrás de ella. Aquella persona iba vestida con una capa negra y una mascara blanca, y le apuntaba con la varita. Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró con miedo. Ese mortífago iba a acabar con ella._

_-Está acorralada. Mátala – ordenó una voz que no era la del mortífago y que Hermione pudo reconocer como la de Voldemort._

_El joven se quitó la capucha y tiró la mascara que llevaba puesta. Su pelo era rubio y sus ojos grises. En su rostro se veía una sonrisa llena de maldad y satisfacción._

_- Draco…- dijo al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Adiós, sangre sucia. ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Lo siguiente que vio fue un rayo de luz verde. Después todo fue oscuridad._

_Pipipipi pipipipi pipipipi pipipipi _

-¡No! – gritó al despertar. Estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Suspiró con alivio y apagó el despertador. Se levantó pensando en la pesadilla que acababa de tener_. No...Draco no seria capaz de eso_, pensó.

Se dio una ducha para despejarse un poco, se vistió con unos pantalones piratas blancos por encima de la rodilla y una camiseta rosa, y se peinó. Una vez que estuvo lista, bajó a desayunar. En la cocina se encontraban sus padres y Draco, el cual bebía de su taza de leche mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que le contaba Bernard sobre el parque de atracciones.

-...La montaña rusa es una de las más grandes. Y tienes que probar el algodón de azúcar que hacen allí, es buenísimo... ¡Ah! Buenos días, hija.

- Buenos días, papá - dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días, mamá – saludó, repitiendo el gesto.

Tomó asiento delante de su desayuno y se llevó la taza a la boca.

-Buenos días - dijo Draco, al ver que ella no se había molestado en dárselas a él.

-Hola - dijo ella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Draco la miró, extrañado. No entendía el por qué de ese saludo tan seco, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

- Bueno, chicos, en cuanto terminéis de desayunar os llevaré al parque de atracciones. Hoy hace un día buenísimo. Parece mentira que ayer estuviera lloviendo. Estoy seguro de que os lo pasareis genial - dijo el señor Granger.

-Hermione, cariño, ve a por tu mochila pequeña y mete una botellita de agua. Llévate también el móvil por si necesitáis algo, y las llaves. Seguramente cuando lleguéis nosotros no estamos aquí. ¡Ah! Y Bernard, dales dinero para que se compren la comida allí - soltó Jane de un tirón, mientras iba de aquí para allá recogiendo la cocina.

Draco miró a Hermione de reojo, se acercó a ella y le dijo por lo bajo:

- Ahora entiendo a quien saliste con eso de la organización. ¡Madre mía, que mujer!

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione sonrió un poco. Aunque seguía preocupada por ese estúpido sueño, le había echo gracia la expresión de Draco y se había dado cuenta de que, por una vez en su vida, no había dicho algo con mala intención.

Se levantó y fue a hacer lo que le había mandado su madre. Veinte minutos más tarde, los Granger y Draco salieron de la casa y pusieron rumbo al parque de atracciones.

-Y, ¿qué es eso de la montaña rusa? – preguntó Draco apartando su vista de la ventana del coche y dirigiéndola hacia la castaña -. ¿Acaso han traído una montaña desde Rusia?

Hermione, que hasta el momento había estado muy seria y callada mirando el paisaje que se veía desde el coche, empezó a reírse en cuanto oyó semejante ridiculez. Los padres sonrieron, pero intentaron no reírse delante del Slytherin. Draco, confundido, miraba a Hermione pensando que seria lo que había dicho que le había resultado tan gracioso. Al cabo de unos segundos, viendo que la chica no paraba de reír, se cruzó de brazos y pareció enfadarse.

-¡Deja de reírte, Granger!

_-¿Granger?_ - pensaron al unísono los padres, pero no dijeron nada.

-Es que...es que... has dicho algo tan... extremadamente tonto...- dijo entrecortadamente a causa de la risa.

-Bueno, perdona, pero no todos tenemos tu sabiduría, Hermione sabelotodo Granger - respondió Draco.

- Bueno, bueno, tranquilizaos los dos y dejad de discutir - mandó Jane -. Draco, la montaña rusa es una atracción en la cual un rail sube y baja continuamente y por el va unos carros en los que se montan las personas. Es una atracción que va a mucha velocidad - explicó.

- Eso tengo que probarlo - dijo Draco, con una sonrisa, recordando a la velocidad que llegaba a ir con su Nimbus, la altura, y las bajadas en picado. Como lo añoraba...

-Entonces tendrás que montarte tú solo, porque a Hermione le da verdadero pánico - comentó Bernard de manera graciosa.

-¿En serio? - le preguntó Draco a la chica -. Ya me encargaré de que te montes - murmuró con una sonrisa maligna.

Poco después llegaron al parque. Los jóvenes se bajaron del coche, se despidieron de los padres de Hermione – no sin antes repasar la lista de cosas que llevaba la castaña en la mochila ayudados por Jane – y, por fin, pudieron entrar. Entregaron las entradas a la simpática chica que había en la taquilla y ésta les permitió entrar, con una sonrisa.

-Que lo paséis bien – les dijo.

Lo primero que vio el rubio fue un gran arco que daba a la entrada: El borde estaba lleno de dibujos de animales, atracciones y personas con un colorido muy alegre. Cuando pasaron, Draco lo vio todo con cara de asombro; Había montones de atracciones que no sabía que era, pero le llamaban la atención; algunos restaurantes, puestos de dulces que él no conocía y otros de juegos para ganar premios. A donde quiera que mirara solo veía colores, risas, diversión, alegría. Era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de la carta de su madre, de la marca de su brazo y de su misión.

Hermione le miró, divertida. Por su expresión de entusiasmo parecía un niño de cinco años. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó si alguna vez de pequeño habría ido a algún sitio tan alegre.

- Bueno, antes de que vaya a cualquier sitio como loco, tengo que avisarte de algo: solo las atracciones son gratis porque vienen con la entrada, pero cualquier cosa que quieras comer o los puestos en los que quieras jugar cuestan dinero. ¿Entendido?

-Si, claro, no hay problema. Tengo suficiente dinero – dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla, decidiendo a donde ir primero.

Divisó una atracción que le llamó la atención. Unos vehículos, como los que conducían las personas por las calles, se chocaban unos contra otros manejados por jóvenes como ellos.

-Ey, Granger, ¿Qué es eso?

-Son los coches de choque - explicó ella, desviando la vista hacia ellos -. Consiste simplemente en conducirlos y chocarlos contra el de los demás.

-Vamos a verlos.

Se acercaron lo suficiente para poder ver bien y se apoyaron contra la barandilla. Los dos se fijaron en como un chico de pelo negro, ojos azules y bastante grandote daba porrazos a todos a los que se cruzaban en su camino, después fijaba su mirada en las chicas que había por los alrededores para alardear. Por último, miró a Draco con una expresión de superioridad y después a Hermione con una sonrisa sexy. Al Slytherin esto no le gustó nada. ¿Quién se había creído que era para mirarle así? Ese imbecil solo era un estúpido muggle, no era rival para un mago rico y guapo como él. Por que el hecho que estuviera enfadado no tenía nada que ver con que le hubiera coqueteado a la chica que tenía al lado descaradamente. Claro que no…

Una vez que los coches se hubieron parado, Draco se fijó en como ese chico era el único que no se bajaba del coche para dejar paso a otro. Claramente se creía el rey de aquello, y eso era algo que Draco Malfoy no podía permitir.

Caminó hacia la pista llevándose a Hermione con él, se sentó en uno de los coches más cercanos al de ese cretino y ella se sentó a su lado ya que eran de dos plazas. La había llevado con él por dos razones: primera: para que ese idiota se enterara que la castaña jamás le haría caso por que estaba al lado de un ser superior: él. Y segunda: por que no tenía ni idea de como funcionaba esa cosa.

-Vale, Granger. Dime como se mueve esta cosa.

-Cuando suene el timbre que anuncia el comienzo, pisa el acelerador (esa cosa que tienes debajo del pie), y con el volante giras hacia donde quieras ir. Es tan sencillo que hasta tú podrás hacerlo - bromeó.

- Ja, ja, que graciosa - ironizó.

Draco y "su rival" se observaron fijamente hasta que dio comienzo el juego. Entonces, ambos aceleraron dándose de lleno una y otra vez. Siempre uno contra otro. Parecía que no había nadie más a quien golpear. O atacaba uno o atacaba el otro. Se golpeaban con tanta fiereza y brutalidad que los demás pasajeros empezaron a mirarles con miedo y se alejaban de ellos pensando que se habían vuelto locos. Antes de que terminara la partida, Draco consiguió darle tal golpe al moreno, que éste se vio impulsado y chocó contra algunos coches que estaban aparcados junto al borde de la pista. Para cuando quiso reaccionar, ya era tarde, la partida había acabado.

-Chúpate esa, pedazo de mierda – murmuró Draco, haciendo reír a Hermione por segunda vez en el día.

Su segundo objetivo fue el saltamontes: una atracción que tenía varios brazos y de ellos colgaban unas especies de carros que bajaban y subían dando botes, le había explicado Hermione.

Se habían divertido mucho, aunque el único inconveniente había sido la estúpida fuerza de la gravedad que hacía que la que estuviera en la zona de fuera del carro (Hermione) cayera sobre el que estaba en la de dentro (Draco) cuando el brazo de la maquina se inclinaba hacia arriba dejándolos en lo alto.

Decidieron que la tercera atracción fuera la casa del terror. Los que la habían visitado habían dicho que era muy real. Entraron en la oscura estancia, solo iluminada por algunas velas de color azul que le daban un aspecto horripilante. Aunque Hermione había visto muchos fantasmas en el colegio, ese lugar le recordaba a los escenarios de las miles de películas de terror que había visto y eso hacía que le entrara escalofríos. ¡_Vamos, eres de la casa de los valientes_! , se dijo. Lo que no sabía era que Draco estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella.

De repente el fantasma de una mujer pasó rápidamente por su lado, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo y soltara un grito, amarrándose a lo primero que vio: el brazo de Draco. Éste soltó una carcajada y ni siquiera le importó que estuviera sujeta de su brazo.

-Ay, Granger, quien hubiera dicho que eras tan cobarde – dijo.

Ésta se soltó del brazo enfadada y de manera orgullosa empezó a caminar sola en la oscuridad, pero en seguida se arrepintió, porque una vez que había perdido a Draco todo lo que vinieron eran sustos y más sustos hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa atracción ya no le hacía gracia; se estaba asustando y verdaderamente lo estaba pasando mal.

Draco se asustó un poco cuando, minutos más tarde, aun no había encontrado a Hermione. Él hacia rato que había encontrado la salida, pero, al no verla por ninguna parte, había decidido entrar de nuevo. _¿Le habrá pasado algo?,_ se preguntó.

La buscó en medio de la oscuridad hasta que por fin dio con ella; estaba sentada en un rincón con la cabeza entre los brazos y temblaba. Realmente parecía muy asustada. Se acercó a ella y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura. Le puso las manos en los hombros y a zarandeó levemente.

- Granger, ¿estás bien? - preguntó.

La chica levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y, aunque no lloraba, su expresión era de profundo miedo.

- Sacame de aqui, por favor - susurró.

La levantó con fuerza y ella se aferro a la camisa del chico mientras éste la llevaba hacia la salida.

- Granger, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te daba miedo? - le preguntó una vez que salieron con un tono de lógica.

- Por que te hubieses burlado de mi - le dijo, recuperándose del susto.

-Pero al menos no hubieses pasado un mal rato. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿No encontrabas la salida?

Ella asintió tímidamente.

-Como no...Anda, vamos al restaurante que vimos antes y comamos algo. A ver si así se te pasa el tembleque.

-Sí…gracias.

El restaurante resultó ser un buffet libre, por lo que ambos comieron hasta saciarse. Hermione avisó al rubio que si comía tanto terminaría vomitando, pero el chico era demasiado tozudo y, sorprendentemente, cuando al rato se montaron en más atracciones, a Draco ni siquiera se le revolvió el estomago.

-_Debe de tenerlo de hierro _– pensó Hermione, sin darse cuenta de adonde se dirigían.

- Ahora quiero montar en eso – dijo Draco, señalando la montaña rusa.

-¡¿Eh?! – exclamó la castaña -.Bu…bueno, pero te montas tú solo.

-Claro, Granger, por supuesto...- mintió, intentando hacerse el resignado -. ¡Ey! ¿Qué hace ese loco - preguntó señalando hacia el cielo - montado en escoba? ¡Lo van a ver!

Hermione cayó inocentemente en la trampa y, cuando giró la cara para mirar hacia donde el chico señalaba, éste aprovechó para agarrarla de la cintura, alzarla y colocársela sobre su hombro derecho.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! - gritó, dando puñetazos a la espalda del chico, quien notaba los golpes como picaduras de mosquito -. Suéltame, Malfoy. ¡No me hace gracia!

Draco la llevó hasta la atracción y la subió a uno de los carros para después subirse él y cerrar la barra de seguridad.

- Oye, chico. ¿Tu novia de verdad quiere montarse? - le preguntó el hombre que llevaba la montaña rusa -. Parece bastante asustada.

- No se preocupe - dijo entre dientes al haber oído " su novia" -. Está bien. Es solo los primeros segundos de pánico, pero después le encanta. Todos los años le pasa igual - dijo, sonriendo, como si fueran a ese parque todos los años.

- Draco, por favor, me dijiste que seria mejor que te metieses conmigo antes de que yo pasara un mal rato - suplicó la chica.

-¿Me has llamado Draco? - preguntó, divertido, al ver lo atemorizada que parecía la chica que hasta le llamaba por el nombre.

- ¡Malfoy, déjate ya de tonterías y sácame de aquí!

Entonces la música sonó, indicando que empezaba el trayecto.

- Demasiado tarde - comentó con una sonrisa -. Vamos, agárrate y disfruta.

- Te odio - dijo ella.

Los vagones empezaron a andar y pronto iban a una velocidad impresionante. Las primeras curvas y caídas no fueron demasiado grandes, por lo que Hermione apretó los labios para no gritar, pero las siguientes fueron peores y mucho más altas. Hermione, al ver una de las últimas caídas se impresionó tanto que cerro los ojos, pegó un grito que seguramente se oyó en todo el parque y se abrazó fuertemente a Draco.

El chico la miró extrañado. Primero pensó en como se atrevía a tocarle, después se dio cuenta de que ya lo había echo varias veces durante ese día y él ni siquiera se había inmutado. Es más, le había resultado...agradable. Agitó un poco la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos y se fijó en la última caída, la más alta. Hermione ni siquiera sabía lo que venia; tenía la cabeza enterrada en la camisa de Draco. El Slytherin pasó una mano por su espalda y la agarró la cintura fuertemente, sin saber por qué.

Después de esa atracción hubo otras, pero Hermione no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Draco e iba siempre andando por delante de él.

-Vamos, Granger, no te pongas así – le decía él, sin resultado alguno.

Pasaron por delante de un puesto en el que tenias que lanzar unos dardos y explotar unos globos, y si lo conseguías te llevabas un premio. Hermione fijó su mirada en el segundo premio; un osito de peluche de color rosa. Draco notó que desviaba la mirada y él también miró hacia allí, pero se fijo en el primer premio; un par de guantes de color marrón idénticos a los del uniforme de Quidditch. Es más, parecían hechos con piel de dragón. Draco miró al hombre que dirigía el negocio, extrañado. ¿Acaso seria un mago camuflado? Por que, si no se equivocaba, esos guantes eran de jugadores de Quidditch.

Se acercó al dependiente y le preguntó:

-Oiga, ¿cómo se juega? ¿Qué hay que hacer para conseguir esos guantes?

El señor sonrió y señaló uno de los paneles que estaban llenos de globos.

- Tienes que explotar los ocho globos con esos dardos. Si solo consigues explotar cuatro o cinco, te llevas un regalo al azar; si explotas seis te llevas el tercer premio, si explotas siete, el segundo premio y si consigues explotar todos, te llevaras los guantes. Solo hay que tener puntería.

- Bien, tome - dijo dándole el dinero -. Voy a llevarme esos guantes - dijo con decisión.

-Aquí tienes -. Le tendió ocho dardos -. Buena suerte..._y nada de magia_...- advirtió en un susurro.

- _Lo sabía_ – pensó, tirando el primer dardo y dando en el blanco.

Sonrió de manera engreída y tiró los cinco siguientes, los cuales explotaron todos los globos.

-Madre mía – dijo el señor. – Aun te quedan dos.

Tiró el siguiente y explotó el penúltimo globo. Estaba dispuesto a lanzar el último cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba cerca mirando como acertaba una vez tras otra. Entonces decidió algo, desvió un poco la mano (gesto que vio Hermione) y lanzó, fallando el tiro.

-¡Vaya, es una pena! – dijo de forma hipócrita el dueño del negocio-. Te llevas el segundo premio. Aquí tienes -. Le dio el peluche.

Draco fingió no saber que hacer con ese regalo y puso una cara de disgusto para que pareciera más real su mentira.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora que hago yo con esto? -. Desvió su mirada hacia Hermione.- Toma, quédatelo tú. Yo no quiero esa cursilada.

Hermione lo tomó entre los brazos, sorprendida, y sonrió por primera vez desde que habían salido de la montaña rusa. Abrazó su nuevo peluche, comprendiendo lo que había pasado. Draco había fallado a propósito para conseguirle el muñeco que ella querría y así, que le perdonara. Sin poder resistirse ante ese pensamiento, Hermione se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso a Draco en la mejilla, haciendo que ésta se tornara rosada.

-Gracias - dijo.

Al chico le hubiera gustado decir algo como: "_Pero ¿qué haces, sangre sucia?"_ o "_No me toques, inmunda"_, pero parecía que se había quedado mudo, y para cuando había recuperado la voz, ya era demasiado tarde.

- Mierda - masculló.

-Draco, vamos a montarnos en la noria antes de irnos.

-¿En la noria? ¿Esa cosa que gira?-. No le hacía mucha gracia ese sitio, ya que lo había visto desde lejos y parecía una atracción muy intima, muy lenta…para enamorados que querían estar solitos.

-¡Sí, vamos! – dijo, agarrándole de la mano. Al parecer no tenía opción.

Una vez montados en dicha atracción, la noria empezó a moverse y al cabo de un par de vueltas, se quedó parada arriba para que la gente pudiera ver el paisaje. Hermione vio maravillada la extensión de Londres y el sol que empezaba a ponerse.

-¿No es precioso? – preguntó.

-¿No te daban miedo las alturas?

-Si, más o menos. Me dan miedo si no me siento segura. Por ejemplo: en escoba hay muchas probabilidades de caerse, pero aquí no porque estamos encerrados.

-_Encerrados_…- esa palabra se le pasó por la cabeza a Draco, que pensó algo que no debía -. _Dios ¿en qué estás pensando, idiota?_

La miró detenidamente mientras ella se fijaba, apoyada contra la ventana, el maravilloso paisaje. Tenía una tierna sonrisa en la cara, sus perfectos bucles caían a los lados de su cara y el sol la alumbraba como si fuera un ángel.

_-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Que me saquen ya de aquí!_

Y gracias a dios, el trayecto no duró mucho más. Hermione decidió que ya era de irse y llamó a un taxi para que fuese a recogerlos a la entrada del parque. Una chica que llevaba el uniforme de ese lugar se acercó a ellos con una cámara de fotos.

-¡Hola! – los saludó- ¿queréis una foto de recuerdo? Solo cuesta un dollar.

-¡Si! – respondió la castaña, sacando el dinero y dándoselo.

-Bien, poneros – dijo, con la cámara ya preparada.

Aunque Draco intentó ponerse lo más separado de ella posible, la fotógrafa los animaba a acercarse más, hasta que Hermione terminaron con una mano en la cintura del otro. Poco después, la chica volvió del lugar donde colgaban todas las fotos y les entregó la suya. Les había puesto un bonito marco de fondo. Era una foto que conservarían para recordar ese divertido día que habían pasado y en el que se habían acercado más.

**Continuará…**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola a todas! Mis pequeñas saltamontes (o pequeño, si hay algún chico). No se por qué, de repente me ha dado por llamar así a la gente. jejeje**_

_**Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, actualizando más deprisa porque me vino la inspiración y las ganas de escribir. Y para recompensaros porque el último capitulo fue más corto, aquí os traigo uno más largo. De ocho paginas. Jamás había escrito tanto. o.O**_

**Pues, nada, espero que estéis bien. Muchos besos a todos mis lectores y gracias por vuestros reviews. Saber que os gusta hace que escriba con más entusiasmo.**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 9.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	9. 14 de Septiembre

**Capítulo 9: 14 de Septiembre.**

Esa tarde, cuando Draco y Hermione cogieron el taxi para volver a casa, una figura que los había estado observando toda la tarde se desapareció y llegó a una sala oscura, cerrada de puertas y ventanas, con las cortinas echadas y con la única iluminación del fuego de una chimenea. Frente a las llamas había un cómodo sillón de terciopelo negro, y una gran serpiente sobresalía por el respaldo del asiento.

- Mi señor, traigo la información que me pedisteis - habló el muchacho, que se había colocado a una distancia prudente del sillón.

-¿Los has seguido? - preguntó a siseante voz.

-Sí, mi señor. Tal y como me ordenasteis.

-¿Y?

-Sinceramente, señor, no creo que debamos confiar más en el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Ha pasado todo el día con la sangre sucia y no he visto muestra de desprecio alguna en él. Es mas, le vi bastante simpático con ella.

Se oyó el sonido de las uñas de Lord Voldemort contra la tela del sillón. Estaba furioso y lo notaba. Sobre todo porque su voz, aunque era tranquila, denotaba rabia y fiereza.

- Esa sangre sucia puede ser muy peligrosa para mis planes...Lo ideal sería deshacerse de ella. Así no levaría por el mal camino a Draco Malfoy, y, por otro lado, a Potter le causaría un gran daño saber que su mejor amiga esta muerta -.Rió con un pequeño ruido de garganta, maléfico y espeluznante.

- Señor, permítame a mí hacer ese trabajo. Será muy fácil para mí matarla. Confíe en mí.

- Sabes que confío en ti, Kyle. Es por eso que a pesar de ser sangre mestiza y de haber asistido a un colegio para muggles antes de ir a Durmstrang, te permito estar a mi lado y servirme. Me has demostrado ser muy útil y un fiel seguidor, pero aun no es el momento de acabar con esa chica. Tiempo al tiempo. Primero debo saber que tan fiel me es el hijo de Lucius.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Habían pasado dos días desde que habían estado en el parque de atracciones. Draco estuvo de mal humor esa mañana. No había sido buena idea mirar el calendario, ya que había hecho recordarle que ese día era 14 de Septiembre y que al día siguiente tendría que asistir al instituto para muggles. ¿Por qué tenía que ir a ese sitio si él era mago? ¿De qué le serviría? Una cosa tenía clara; no se iba a esforzar nada. Era una tontería sacar buenas notas porque pronto volvería a Hogwarts y todos sus esfuerzos no habrían servido para nada.

Los padres de Hermione habían estado a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, porque había estado callado durante todo el desayuno. Pero no solo él, también Hermione había estado extrañamente silenciosa. Draco la había mirado de reojo y había visto que su expresión era algo triste. Se preguntó que le habría pasado. Apenas eran las once de la mañana, no daba tiempo de que le hubiera pasado algo malo; El día acababa de comenzar. Y el día anterior Tonks había ido a llevarles la tarea como dijo que haría cada sábado, y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se lo había pasado bien. Su prima era muy divertida. Ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza pensar que estuviera triste por ir al instituto al día siguiente; eso era impensable viniendo de Hermione Granger. Pero entonces ¿qué le pasaba?

Esa pregunta le estaba rondando la cabeza cuando Hermione se levantó de la mesa y anunció:

-Ya he terminado. Voy a vestirme y me voy-. Su voz sonaba triste, deprimida, sin ánimos de nada.

Draco vio como salió de la cocina y oyó sus pasos subiendo por la escalera. Dirigió la vista hacía los señores Granger y se dio cuenta de que ellos también miraban la puerta por la que su hija había salido con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasa? – se atrevió a preguntar.

La pareja pareció salir del trance y miraron a Draco.

-¿Por qué está tan triste?

- Hoy es el día que murió su abuela. Siempre se pone así de triste en esta fecha, pero como siempre coincide que está en Hogwarts, no puede ir a visitar su tumba - dijo Jane.

-Veras, Draco. La abuela de Hermione, mi madre, murió justo el primer año que Hermione fue Hogwarts. Cuando se enteró que su abuela había fallecido, se puso muy triste. Pensó que ella, siendo una bruja, podría haber hecho algo para que su abuela no muriera.

-¿Qué? - se extrañó el Slytherin -. No se puede hacer magia para hacer que alguien viva más tiempo.

- Si, Draco, pero Hermione era muy pequeña y no quería entender eso - continuó la señora Granger, con una sonrisa triste -. Ellas estaban muy unidas.

- Según tengo entendido, esos días en Hogwarts, Hermione lo pasó muy mal. Lloraba mucho y se pasaba el día en la biblioteca. Al parecer también habían un chico que los primeros días le decía que era una sabelotodo y que era insoportable, y eso lo ponía peor.

Por la mente de Draco pasaron montones de momentos en los que él la había insultado y humillado delante de mucha gente, y se sintió mal, pero después recordó algo: él no la había insultado los primeros días de clase. Su respuesta llego en cuanto la pregunta de había formado en su cabeza.

_Weasley. Maldita rata..._

Pero si el pelirrojo era una rata, ¿qué sería él? Ron había sido un cretino con ella los primeros días de clase, pero él, Draco Malfoy, la había humillado durante cinco años. No había comparación.

Unos pasos se oyeron bajando la escalera y Hermione llegó a la cocina vestida con un traje por encima de la rodilla, hecho por una fina tela blanca.

-Me voy ya -anunció -. No tardaré.

Draco vio como salió de la cocina y se quedó mirándola desde atrás. Vestida de blanco parecía un ángel, pero la expresión de su cara era tan triste que a Draco le hubiera dado la misma impresión que si hubiera vestido de negro.

- Draco - le llamó Bernard - ¿Por qué no vas con ella? Para comprobar que esté bien.

Y no supo por qué, se levantó rápidamente y subió a vestirse sin que el señor Granger tuviera que darle más instrucciones. No se sentía obligado a ir y tampoco le molestaba que Bernard le hubiera pedido que la acompañara. Realmente quería ir para estar con ella, pero jamás lo admitiría. Una vez que se hubo vestido, bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras, preguntándose como no había salido rodando cuando casi se tropieza con uno de los escalones. Salió de la casa después de preguntarles a los señores Granger donde estaba el cementerio.

-Seguramente, primero haya ido a comprarle flores. La floristería está al final de está calle. No tiene perdida - le había dicho Jane.

Corrió por toda la calle y cuando vio al final el letrero que anunciaba la floristería, dio un Spring y alcanzó la tienda. Se arregló la camisa y se peinó el pelo que se le había desordenado con el viento. Esperó unos segundos a que su respiración se estabilizara y, después, entró en el establecimiento. Allí, detrás de una mujer que acababa de pagar un ramo de flores, estaba la castaña mirando a su alrededor, decidiendo que llevarse. Tenía expresión preocupada; seguramente estaría pensando en lo caras que eran aquellas flores.

-¿Querías algo, chica?- le preguntó la dependienta.

-Si, ¿me podría decir cuanto cuestan los claveles? – preguntó Hermione, después de salir de su trance. Y al parecer la respuesta de la señora fue algo que a Hermione le pareció excesivamente caro, ya que puso una expresión de horror y revisó su monedero. Puso cara de disgusto y después dejó caer sobre el mostrador todo lo que tenía -. Por favor, póngame los claveles que pueda comprar con esto.

La señora de gafas y mirada amable le sonrió, contó el dinero y se dispuso a ir hacia la parte donde tenía dichas flores, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Draco llegó al mostrador, retiró el dinero de Hermione con la mano izquierda y en su lugar puso unos cuantos billetes.

-Olvide lo que le ha pedido. Póngame un ramo de rosas blancas y déme también una roja.

La dependienta, al ver semejante fajo de billetes, abrió la boca de tal manera que se le habría desencajado la mandíbula sin problemas. Al reaccionar, se fue directamente a preparar el ramo de rosas antes de que ese joven se arrepintiera de su pedido.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Comprarle algo decente a tu abuela – respondió él.

-No seas idiota. No hace falta. Yo tengo dinero.

-Si, para un misero ramillete de claveles- .Rodó los ojos.

-Malfoy, por favor, lo que quieres comprar es muy caro –dijo, bajando la voz para que la señora, que los había mirado de reojo, no los oyera.

-¿Qué mas te da? Lo pago yo, Granger.

-Malfoy, por favor…

-Demasiado tarde, Granger – dijo, mientras la mujer le entregaba su pedido y él le daba el dinero.

Salieron de la tienda y empezaron a caminar.

-Eres un tonto.

-Vamos, Granger, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que yo te pague lo que tú no puedes? Por una vez que hago algo bueno…

-Seguro que después querrás pedirme algo a cambio…

-Tal vez, pero por el momento disfruta – dijo con una sonrisa típica de él-.Y dime, ¿donde está el cementerio?

-Por aquí – respondió ella, y le guió por una calle hasta que llegaron a un recinto blanco con figuras de ángeles en la entrada.

Entraron y recorrieron algunas filas de tumbas hasta que llegaron a la de la abuela de Hermione. Draco colocó el ramo de rosas con cuidado junto a la lapida y leyó la inscripción: _Rose Granger. Tus hijos y nietos siempre te recordaran._

_-_Me juré a mi misma que, si alguna vez llegara a tener una niña, se llamaría Rose – murmuró Hermione de manera que Draco también lo oyó.

La Gryffindor se quedó mirando la espalda de Draco, el cual se había quedado arrodillado junto a la lápida con expresión pensativa.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- le preguntó de repente.

-Me recordó a mi abuelo Abraxas. También murió un día de clases. Nunca puedo ir a visitar su tumba ese día, y me hubiera gustado regalarle un buen ramo de flores, pero, ya que no puedo, te lo cedo a ti y a tu abuela – dijo, también en un murmullo.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, comprendiéndolo. Él también había estado muy unido a su abuelo. Pero no le dio tiempo a decirle nada ya que el chico enseguida se levantó y la miró con una sonrisa burlona, seguramente para calmar el ambiente de tristeza.

_-_De todas formas, supongo que tu abuela se lo merecía. Mira que tener que soportarte tantos años…

La expresión de Hermione cambió de una triste a una molesta.

-¡Oye!

Draco empezó a reír al ver la cara que se le había puesto a Hermione. Recogió la rosa roja que estaba justo en medio del ramo de flores y miró a la chica.

-Bueno, ¿no vamos?

-Un momento – dijo acercándose a la tumba. Se arrodilló junto a ella, como momentos antes había hecho Malfoy, depositó un beso en sus dedos y después posó su mano en la tumba_ -. Volveré pronto, abuela. Te quiero- _susurró con una dulce sonrisa. Después, se levantó y miró a Draco, que se había puesto muy serio -. Vámonos.

Iban caminando en silencio. Hermione iba detrás de Draco. Ninguno decía nada, pero por dentro se morían por decirle algo al otro. La castaña vio que el Slytherin aun tenía la rosa roja en su mano derecha y decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Y esa rosa? – le preguntó, tomándole por sorpresa.

Draco miró la flor que tenía en la mano y después a la chica. Puso cara de indiferencia y dijo:

- La compré para regalársela a la primera chica guapa que viera, pero como tú eres lo más parecido a una chica que hay por aquí, te la doy a ti.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo que lo más parecido a una chica? – preguntó indignada.

- Anda, deja de gritar y coge la flor – dijo, dejando escapar una carcajada y le entregó la rosa.

En cuanto la tuvo en la mano se le pasó el enfado y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Gracias. Pero pensé que la tirarías a la basura antes de dársela a una sangre sucia.

A Draco se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara y dio gracias por estar de espaldas a ella.

- No lo hice con el peluche del parque de atracciones, ¿no?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Además, no quería ver esa cara de tragedia que tienes – dijo, volviendo a poner un tono divertido.

_-_En estas dos semanas que llevamos aquí te has vuelto muy generoso - comentó Hermione -. La rosa, el peluche y el libr...

Draco se tensó al oír lo que la chica iba a decir.

-¿Que es lo que estabas a punto de decir? - preguntó, nervioso.

- Nada, nada...

_-Maldita sea...sabe que fui yo el que le regaló el libro. Señores Granger, traidores...- _pensó el chico -. No es que yo sea generoso. Es este mundo que hace que me vuelva loco.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando pasaron por delante de una heladería y Draco se detuvo, mirándola con interés.

-Te invito a un helado de chocolate.

-¿Qué? ¿A las doce de la mañana?

-¿Por qué no? Además, he oído que el chocolate hace que las chicas os animéis.

-Definitivamente, el mundo muggle te está afectando. No eres el Malfoy de siempre.

-Tal vez. Lo malo es que tú si sigues siendo la Granger insufrible y sabelotodo de siempre- bromeó, entrando por la puerta.

-¿Qué? Repite eso si te atreves, Malfoy – grito mientras entraba detrás de él a la heladería -. ¡Retiro lo dicho, no has cambiado nada!

-Gracias, Granger. Eso me anima. Quiere decir que soy guapo, astuto, malo y extremadamente sexy.

-Idiota – masculló sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

_**Continuará…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Hola, mis pequeños saltamontes! **_

_**Vale, aunque el capitulo haya podido resultar algo deprimente, no es porque esté triste, sino que tenía este capítulo pensado desde hace tiempo. En verdad, ya se lo que voy a escribir en cada capítulo hasta que termine el fic. Solo necesito inspiración para escribirlo.**_

_**Estoy contentísima! Feliz! Pegando brincos! Dios mío, pero cuantos reviews! Creo que más de 20! Jamás había recibido tantos. O.O creo que sí os gustó el capitulo anterior! X3**_

_**Espero no desilusionaros mucho con este. Es que necesitaba escribir esto para algo que pasara en otro capitulo. **_

_**Gracias por todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews. La verdad es que me habéis sorprendido con tantos! **_

_**Nos vemos en el capítulo 10. **_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	10. Día de la mala suerte

**Capítulo 10: Día de la mala suerte.**

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando ese odioso despertador empezó a sonar; El maldito aparato que Hermione le había puesto al lado de la cama el día anterior. ¡Como odiaba esa cosa!

Tanteó con la mano en la mesita de noche, buscando el reloj, y, cuando lo hubo hallado, lo tiró al suelo, consiguiendo que dejara de sonar. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sabana. Desafortunadamente para él, eso no le sirvió de mucho, ya que segundos más tarde Hermione apareció por la puerta. Fue hacia la ventana, levantó las persianas, dejando ver la luz del día y, acto seguido, fue hacia donde dormía el rubio.

-Malfoy - le dijo, con voz cansada. El chico no dio señales de vida.- Malfoy - insistió. -Malfoy, arriba. Ya son las siete.

Draco hizo un ruido con la garganta para hacerle saber a la castaña que estaba despierto, pero no se movió. Después de varios intentos de hacer que se levantara, Hermione desistió y le dijo:

- Si no te levantas, llegaremos tarde. Vístete y baja o te quedarás sin desayuno.- Dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Draco se levantó un poco, o mejor dicho bastante, malhumorado. El primer día de instituto; Un lugar lleno de muggles, donde él no tenía ni idea sobre nada, donde nadie le llegaba ni a la punta del zapato. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ir a ese espantoso lugar?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Fue hacia el armario y sacó ese horrible uniforme de color rojo que tanto odiaba. El horario, el instituto, el uniforme... ¿qué pasaba ese día? Las cosas no podían ser peores...Se vistió, poniéndose con bastante trabajo la corbata que parecía no querer adaptarse bien a su cuello. Cuando estuvo listo, se miró en el espejo y, aunque odiaba el color rojo, debía reconocer que le sentaba muy bien.

-A mí todo me queda bien – se dijo.

Bajó las escaleras que le conducían al pasillo y lo recorrió hasta llegar a la cocina, donde ya se encontraba Hermione vestida con su uniforme y preparando el desayuno.

-Ya veo que no te has vuelto a quedar dormido- le dijo cuando le vio.

El rubio tomó asiento en la misma silla de siempre y observó a Hermione sin que ésta se diera cuenta. A ella también le sentaba bien el uniforme. La falda era más corta que la de Hogwarts y no había por qué llevar medias, por lo que se le veía bastante las piernas que habían ido tomando forma alargada y finas con el paso de los años. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y desvió la mirada.

-_¿Pero en qué estás pensando?-_ se recriminó

Hermione llevó a la mesa dos platos con tostadas y una taza de leche para cada uno.

-¿Y tus padres? – preguntó, por decir algo.

-No trabajan hasta más tarde. Aun están dormidos – explicó -. Tenemos que darnos prisa. El instituto está a quince minutos de aquí y tenemos que ir andando.

Draco no dijo nada, pero sí lo pensó: _¿Andando? ¡Como no! Si es que parece que hoy me han echado un mal de ojo. _

Y, definitivamente, se lo habían echado. Por que, aunque por las tardes solía hacer un calor asfixiante, las mañanas eran bastante frías y, de no ser por que estaban en verano, Draco hubiera jurado que esa mañana nevaría.

-No seas exagerado – le decía Hermione -. Yo llevo falda y no me quejo.

-Las chicas estáis acostumbradas a enseñar piernas – le respondió él -. Bueno, todas menos tú, Granger. Aunque realmente no sé si eres una chica – dijo, pero una voz habló en su interior -. _Claro, no sabes que es una chica. Por eso le mirabas las piernas en la cocina…_

Si no hubiera sido porque Hermione estaba delante, Draco se hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de ella.

-¿Ah, si? – preguntó, malhumorada -. Pues yo tampoco estoy segura de que seas un hombre.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el rubio. Ya era lo que le faltaba ese día; que dudaran de su hombría.

-Sí, no paras de quejarte por el frío que hace. Un verdadero hombre resistiría el frío sin problemas y no se quejaría como un bebé.

Hermione siguió andando, pero Draco se paró en seco y la agarró del brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso, Granger, porque si no…

-¿Porque si no qué? – le retó ella, con una sonrisa que sería más típica de él que de ella -. Será mejor que no me amenaces, Malfoy, porque dentro de cuatro días es mi cumpleaños y me permitirán hacer mágica fuera del colegio. Así que podría convertirte en un precioso huroncito sin problemas.

Sin decir nada más y con una sonrisa de satisfacción por dejar callado al Slytherin, la castaña siguió su camino, seguida por el "huroncito", que se había molestado un poco por lo que le había dicho.

-_Ya te la devolveré, Granger _– pensó. Y su oportunidad no tardó mucho en llegar.

Una vez que llegaron al instituto; un edificio bastante grande y del mismo color rojo de sus uniformes, entraron y empezaron a buscar su aula. No tardaron mucho en encontrarla, ya que, según le había dicho Hermione, al lado de ese instituto estaba el colegio al que ella fue de pequeña y que había entrado en ese lugar un par de veces por curiosidad, ya que sus padres habían pensado llevarla allí cuando empezase la secundaria.

Aun no había tocado la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, pero en el aula ya había algunas personas. Seguramente, las más interesadas en las clases llegaban antes para conseguir los mejores asientos. Las mesas estaban colocadas de dos en dos en tres filas. Hermione estaba pensando cual sería el mejor asiento cuando vio algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que la hizo palidecer. Un chico bastante alto, grandote, de pelo negro y ojos grises, al igual que Draco, estaba sentado en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana. Cuando éste se percató de la presencia de la chica, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y sonrió de una manera malévola.

Draco, al ver que Hermione no había dado un paso para sentarse en uno de los muchos pupitres libres, se adelantó y empezó a andar hacia donde estaba ese joven. Hermione en seguida lo detuvo tirándole de la manga.

-No, ahí no – le dijo en voz baja -. Vamos a sentarnos por aquí.

-Ni te creas que voy a sentarme en una de las mesas de delante, Granger – le respondió él -. Tal vez a ti te interese esto, pero a mi no.

-Está bien, si quieres nos sentamos en una de atrás – respondió ella. Al verla tan obediente, Draco vio la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de ella por lo que le había dicho mientras caminaban hacia allí.

-Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que me sentaré contigo? Te tengo que soportar todo el día. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo también en clases?

-Por favor…- susurró – Si no te sientas tú conmigo, él lo hará – dijo, con la expresión sombría.

Fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando como un flan y empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quién se sentará contigo si no lo hago yo? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y la voz baja, igual que la de ella.

-Ese chico- dijo, señalándolo levemente con la cabeza – Kyle Fithcher

En cuanto Draco volvió la mirada hacia él, el chico se la devolvió y después siguió mirando descaradamente a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

- No quiero sentarme cerca de él – dijo simplemente.

Draco iba a insistir preguntándole cosas sobre ese chico, pero vio lo asustada que estaba y decidió que no era el momento indicado para seguir con esa conversación.

-_Más tarde_ – se dijo, y la arrastró hasta unos de los pupitres más alejados de ese chico.

Poco después, entraron los demás alumnos junto con el profesor: un señor con bigote y pelo castaño. Normalmente, el primer día de clases habría sido solo una presentación, pero, siendo el día de mala suerte para Draco, eso era imposible. Así que el maldito profesor empezó a dar Literatura: una asignatura aburridísima que al Slytherin le recordaba a Historia de la magia. Aunque, según Hermione, había una materia llamada historia y esa sí que era igual que Historia de la magia. Pudo comprobarlo perfectamente cuando el tutor miró la hora y cambió de asignatura. Draco miró a la castaña en medio de ese muermo de clase y vio que ella tampoco estaba demasiado atenta. Es más, parecía que le interesaba mucho más la hoja en blanco donde, supuestamente, iba a tomar apuntes. Parecía intimidada y nerviosa. Se preguntó si sería por el chico de antes y giró la vista hacia él. Exactamente, ese tal Fithcher estaba mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-_¿De qué se conocerán?_ - se preguntó Draco.

-Señor Malfoy - dijo el profesor -. Señor Malfoy - repitió al ver que el chico no le contestaba.

-¿Si?- preguntó Draco, despertando de su trance.

-Al parecer es usted tan inteligente que no necesita atender en clase - dijo el profesor, con rencor -. Dígame, ¿de qué estaba hablando ahora mismo?

Por primera vez, todos los alumnos de clase, menos Hermione, que seguía con la vista fija en su hoja, se fijaron en él. Al haber entrado con tantas prisas en clase, no se había percatado de su presencia, pero en ese momento casi todas las chicas tenían sus ojos puestos en él. Algunas cuchicheaban con sus compañeras con una sonrisita coqueta. Algunas miradas también se clavaron en Hermione. Miradas de personas que habían estado con ella en el colegio y que la acababan de reconocer. Draco pensó por unos segundos en qué responder. Definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte.

- _Dile que estaba hablando sobre la segunda guerra mundial -_ murmuró Hermione.

El rubio la miró de reojo. ¿Se podría fiar de alguien que no estaba prestando atención en clase? Levantó la mirada y contestó:

- De la segunda guerra mundial, señor.

El profesor frunció el ceño y dijo: correcto. Después se dio la vuelta y siguió con la clase sin volver a mirar al chico. Malfoy sonrió victorioso. Le había dado un buen corte al profesor. Todo gracias a Granger. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en su mundo y atendiendo al mismo tiempo?

Después de esa clase vino la de matemáticas. Draco dio gracias de que la profesora de matemáticas no se fijase en él, porque si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente le habría mandado a primaria por no saber hacer una simple ecuación. Pero claro, ¿ella que iba a saber de que él era un mago y que en su mundo esas tonterías no se daban en el colegio?

La hora del recreo llegó después de esa traumática clase. Hermione y Draco estaban a punto de salir de clase cuando tres chicas se les acercaron. Una de ellas, la más alta, era morena, al igual que la mediana, y la más pequeña tenía el pelo rubio. Sus faldas eran más cortas que los de los demás uniformes, por lo que Hermione supuso que se las habían acortado. La castaña las reconoció de inmediato. Eran tres chicas que le habían hecho la vida imposible cuando era pequeña, al igual que algunos chicos que ahora la miraban desde distintos lugares de la clase.

-¿Hermione Granger? – preguntó la más alta -. Soy Sara. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Estuvimos juntas en el colegio – le recordó con una falsa sonrisa. Estaba claro que esas tres arpías se habían acercado a ella únicamente porque estaba con Draco.

-Si, claro que te recuerdo – dijo ella con cortesía -. Y también recuerdo a Ana y a Paola – dijo señalándolas con la cabeza.

- Que coincidencia que estemos en la misma clase ¿no? – dijo Paola -. Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Donde has estado?

-Obtuve una beca para ir a estudiar a un internado en Escocia - dijo Hermione, y no había tenido que mentir del todo.

-¡Vaya! que suerte - dijo Ana, aunque claramente no estaba interesada en eso -. Y ¿quien es tu amigo? -. Por fin había salido el tema que tanto esperaban esas tres.

-Es Draco Malfoy- dijo ella, sin ánimo.

Las chicas enseguida se agarraron de los brazos del chico, quien las miraba con un gesto no muy agradable, y Hermione adivinó por qué: Aunque esas tres no estaban mal, eran muggles y Draco jamás se juntaría con la gente no mágica. Pero, contra su voluntad, las estudiantes se lo llevaron a "dar un paseo por el patio y a presentarle a sus amigos". Hermione vio como se lo llevaban. Estaba claro a que venían, pensó.

Se dio cuenta de que el moreno que la había estado observando antes, se acercaba y fue entonces cuando se percató de que se encontraba totalmente sola. Sin llamar mucho la atención, salió de la clase y, una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, echó a correr. Tenía que alejarse de ese chico. Iba mirando hacía atrás cuando se chocó con alguien y unos libros cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpó Hermione, agachándose para recoger los libros.

-No te preocupes… ¿Hermione?

-¿Mariam? – preguntó la castaña al ver a su amiga de la infancia -. ¡Mariam! Que alegría de verte. Que cambiada estás.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Ibas a la biblioteca?

-Emmm…Sí –mintió-. ¿Y tú?

-Yo estaba buscándote. Como me dijiste que vendrías a este instituto. Y dime: ¿Dónde está ese chico que estaba en tu casa?

-Se lo han llevado las tres arpías. ¿Te acuerdas de ellas? Las que estaban con nosotras en primaria.

-¿Paola, Ana y Sara? – preguntó -. ¿Como no acordarme? Cada vez que me ven me recuerdan a todos los países que han viajado y todos los vestidos que se han comprados – dijo con una mueca.

Mariam era una chica pelirroja y ojos marrones. Era muy inteligente y llevaba unas finas gafas que le favorecían. De pequeña había sido la mejor amiga de Hermione y tanto ella como la Gryffindor habían sido victimas de las crueles burlas de sus compañeros por ser las más listas de la clase.

Empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron al patio. Se encontraban charlando animadamente cuando vieron un grupo de gente arremolinada alrededor de Draco, el cual los miraba con una desagradable expresión.

- Malfoy - dijo Hermione.

-¿Le conoces? - preguntó Mariam.

- Ese es el chico que vive conmigo.

Draco lanzó una mirada a Hermione que decía claramente: Sácame de aquí, Granger. Hermione, resignada, fue hacia ellos, se adentró entre las chicas que acosaban al joven y, cuando llegó al él, le agarró la mano y lo arrastró fuera.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces, Granger? - pregunto una de las chicas.

-Intentar que no le ahoguéis.

-Draco no quiere ir contigo. ¿Por qué habría de ir con alguien como tú cuando puede estar con gente como nosotras? - preguntó otra.

-¿Alguien como yo? - preguntó Hermione, indiferente.

- Sí, una chica sosa y sin gracia.

- Vamos, no seáis tan duras - intervino la voz de un chico -. Hermione ya no es la misma de antes, está muy cambiada. Se ha convertido en toda una mujer.

Draco miró al joven, ceñudo. Seguramente todos esos chicos y chicas eran los que se metían con la castaña cuando era pequeña.

-Pero ¿que dices, Smith? - preguntó una rubia -. ¿Acaso no ves que no ha cambiado en absoluto? - preguntó, con algo de envidia en la voz.

- Mira, Tisdale, afortunadamente tengo las suficientes neuronas como para no dejar que me afecten tus estúpidos ataques. Algo que sin duda te falta a ti.

-Draco, ven con nosotras - le dijo una chica que Hermione no conocía -. Te divertirás.

Contra todo pronostico, el chico se soltó del brazo de la joven y caminó hasta Hermione y su amiga. Después, miró al grupo de chicas y chicos que antes habían estado alrededor de él.

-Preferiría estar mil veces con ella que con vosotros – les dijo.

-Pero…- se quejaron las chicas.

-Lo siento, queridas, pero no me llegáis ni a la punta de los talones -. Dicho esto, Draco empezó a andar con Hermione y Mariam detrás de él, riéndose a carcajadas de las caras que habían puesto esas niñatas.

**Continuará...**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola, mis pequeños saltamontes! XD Aquí termina el capítulo 10.**_

_**Primero quiero aclarar (para no ofender a nadie) que lo de pequeños saltamontes solo es algo que digo porque lo oí por ahí y se me pegó. No es porque me crea mejor que vosotras o algo así. Lo digo por que hubo alguien que me llamó gran saltamontes XD jajaja.**_

_**Bueno, pues también tengo que decir que espero no retrasarme a partir de ahora con el fic. El lunes empezaré el instituto y tal vez me retrase de vez en cuando, pero seguiré actualizando.**_

_**Además, mi cabecita ya está empezando a maquinar un nuevo Dramione. Jeje, es que no paro… Aunque aun tengo que darle forma a esa idea y ver como podría ser.**_

_**Bueno, gracias por vuestros reviews, y decidme qué pensasteis de este capítulo. Definitivamente no fue el día de la suerte de Draco. Jajaja. Y ¿Qué hará el mortífago que estaba con Voldemort en el instituto? Creo que hubo una chica que me leyó el pensamiento y adivinó que Kyle estaría con Hermione y Draco en la clase. XD**_

_**En el próximo capítulo se sabrá la historia de este chico. **_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	11. El pasado

**Capítulo 11: El pasado.**

Por fin habían finalizados las clases de ese primer día de instituto. ¡Ya era hora!, pensaba Draco. Esas clases habían sido una perdida de tiempo, además de que eran aburridísimas. Lo único que le había divertido era ver la cara de tonto del profesor cuando le respondió su pregunta y ver las bocas abiertas de las chicas y chicos a los que les había pegado el corte. Hermione le había presentado a su amiga Mariam; la chica era como un clon de Hermione, y no lo decía por lo físico, sino por lo psíquico. Las dos hablaban de las mismas cosas, estaban de acuerdo en casi todo y les hacían gracia las mismas cosas, y, aunque era muggle, Draco debía reconocer que no le caía mal del todo. Era divertida.

Mientras salían del edificio, los tres se encontraban discutiendo quien de las " tres arpías", como las llamaban las chicas, había sido la que se había quedado con la cara más desfigurada cuando Draco les dijo que no le llegaban ni a la punta de los talones. Las risas resonaban por todo el lugar, y es que, aunque había pasado unas tres horas desde lo ocurrido, cada vez que recordaban la escena se morían de risa.

Draco se vio entre ambas chicas, riendo, de buen humor, hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y no pudo evitar pensar que se parecían al llamado "trío de oro" en Hogwarts. Solo que esa vez Granger no estaba con el cara rajada y la comadreja, sino con él y su amiga de la infancia. Apretó la mandíbula y se dio una bofetada mental por pensar que ella y él podrían ser algo así como…amigos.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Draco recordó algo; se le había olvidado en clase uno de sus libros.

-_No me lo puedo creer_ – Pensó -. Granger, tengo que volver a la clase- dijo, deteniéndose-. Se me ha olvidado un libro. Ahora vuelvo.

Mariam miró su reloj de pulsera y después a Hermione.

-Yo tengo que irme ya. Mis padres trabajan hoy y han dejado a mi hermano pequeño con la vecina. Tengo que ir a recogerlo.

-Está bien. No vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

Vio como su amiga se alejaba por la calle contraria a la de ella y se quedó esperando a Malfoy, apoyada contra la entrada. Estaba mirando al suelo, pensando en sus cosas, cuando una sombra le tapó el sol y se dio cuenta de que alguien se había parado delante de ella. Por un momento, pensó que era Draco el que estaba allí, pero, cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que no era él.

-Hola, Hermione – dijo Kyle.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

-¿No te alegras de verme? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Años – aclaró, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tenía su mirada clavada en ella como un puñal. Poco a poco se acercó hasta depositar uno de sus brazos en la pared donde ella había estado apoyada todo el tiempo, y que ahora deseaba no haberlo estado nunca porque estaba acorralada. Temblaba ligeramente, pero él lo notaba y eso parecía divertirlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sorprende verme aquí? Ya me di cuenta en clase.

-T…tú no…no deberías estar aquí – consiguió decir la castaña.

-Ah, ¿no? Y ¿Dónde debería estar, Granger? ¿En el reformatorio donde me metiste? Déjame decirte que no estuve mucho tiempo allí. Salí al año siguiente.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó en un murmullo.

El moreno se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-_Durmstrang._

A la chica se le heló la sangre cuando oyó el nombre de ese colegio de magia. ¿Cómo conocía ese chico ese colegio? ¿Acaso era un mago? ¿O alguien le había contado sobre su mundo? Su pregunta fue contestada rápidamente.

-Era un colegio perfecto para mí, ¿sabes? Allí nos enseñaban verdaderas artes oscuras. No como en colegios como el tuyo en el que solo aprendéis a defenderos de ellas.

Sus temblores cada vez fueron a más. Ese chico era un mago. Y no solo eso, también sabía que ella también era una bruja. Quería decirle algo, alejarlo, amenazarlo, pero no podía; Estaba totalmente paralizada y parecía que se había quedado muda porque su voz no querría salir de su garganta.

-Pero no te preocupes…Ya no volveré aquí. Solo he venido para advertirte sobre mi presencia. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer – preguntó, a la vez que destapaba su antebrazo izquierdo, remangándose la manga del uniforme, y bajando la mirada hacia él. La castaña, curiosa, bajó la mirada también y lo que vio la dejó helada. Allí, en la pálida carne estaba grabada una calavera con lengua de serpiente: la marca tenebrosa -. Y ¿Sabes algo? Tu nuevo amigo, Draco Malfoy, también es uno de los nuestros.

Ante esto, Hermione reaccionó al instante.

-¡Eso es mentira! – gritó -. ¡Él no es como vosotros!

-¿En serio? Y ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a él? Míralo, ahora tienes tu oportunidad – la retó, señalando con un gesto de cabeza al chico que se dirigía a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

Se separó de Hermione, miró con otra de sus maliciosas sonrisas a Draco y después desapareció ante la sorprendida mirada del rubio, quien se acercó corriendo a la castaña.

-¿Me lo he imaginado o ese tío se ha desaparecido?- le preguntó.

Pero la chica estaba demasiado impresionada como para contestar. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras miraba al suelo. Después miró a Draco. No podía ser…seguro que estaba mintiendo para atormentarla. Malfoy no podía ser un mortífago.

-Ey, Granger, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

Hermione respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse.

-Estoy bien.

-Bien, ahora sí que tengo curiosidad. ¿Quién es ese chaval? ¿Por qué está aquí si es un mago? Y… ¿Qué hacía acorralándote contra la pared?- preguntó, intentando aparentar menos interés del que realmente tenía.

-Pues…

-Cuéntamelo todo. ¿De qué os conocéis?

- De cuando éramos pequeños…-. El chico permaneció expectante a que ella continuara.- Él…él me agredía.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hacía un cuarto de hora que habían llegado a la casa. Hermione se había negado a hablarle sobre ese chico por el camino, pero en ese momento estaban en casa y la chica tampoco parecía dispuesta a hablar. A veces lo miraba pensativa, desde el sofá, y con un brillo de miedo en los ojos. ¿Qué habría pasado? Ya no podía más. Era demasiado impaciente.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Me lo vas a contar o no? – le preguntó, sentándose a su lado de brazos cruzados - ¿Cómo es eso que te agredía cuando eras pequeña?

Hermione tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

-Fue el año antes de asistir a Hogwarts. Apenas teníamos diez años. Como en Hogwarts, yo solía ser la sabelotodo de la clase. Además, mi pelo estaba mucho más enmarañado que cuando entré al año siguiente al colegio – señaló, tocándose los perfectos bucles de su cabello – y llevaba brakets, los cuales me quitaron antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Todo el mundo se burlaba de mí. Mi única amiga era Mariam. También se burlaban de ella porque sus padres le pusieron unas gafas enormes. A ese chico, Kyle Fithcher, lo trasladaron desde otro colegio al mío. Al parecer lo habían expulsado del suyo. Durante ese año me hizo la vida imposible, pero decidí aguantar y aguantar hasta que y un día me dio una paliza en la salida del colegio.

**-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-**

_Ese había pasado el recreo llorando en los lavabos de las chicas. Una vez más, Fithcher se había burlado de ella y la había humillado en medio de la clase. Mientras pasaba entre los pupitres para volver a su sitio, el chico le había puesto la zancadilla, haciendo que se cayese, y, más tarde, había cogido uno de sus cuadernos y lo había alzado con una mano para que ella no pudiera alcanzarlo y cuando parecía que se lo iba a devolver, le empezó a arrancar las hojas y a romperlas por la mitad. Hermione había visto como todo su trabajo de tardes y tardes había sido destrozado en unos pocos segundos. Los niños de la clase se reían de ella con crueldad. Eso era lo máximo que podía soportar, así que, cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba recreo, salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Había intentado enfrentarse a él, plantarle cara, pero ese chico era mucho más grande y alto que ella. Era imposible que pudiera hacer algo contra él._

_Esa tarde salió la última de la clase. Sus padres trabajaban, así que no podían ir a recogerla al colegio. Ese día el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que de un momento a otro llovería. Hermione se apresuró en recoger sus cosas y salir del edificio, pero, cuando estaba en la puerta, vio a Fithcher apoyado contra la pared, esperándola._

-_Hola, Granger – la saludó, clavando su mirada en ella._

_La castaña intentó seguir adelante sin ni siquiera mirarle, pero el chico se puso justo delante para no dejarla pasar._

-_Déjame pasar, por favor, tengo prisa- dijo, casi sin voz._

_-No te preocupes, Granger, podrás marcharte en cuanto te dé tus deberes._

_-¿Mis deberes? – preguntó, confundida -. Los tengo en mi mochila…_

_-Tendrás que añadir estos a la lista – dijo, mostrándole sus propios cuadernos -. Quiero que mañana por la mañana todos mis deberes estén terminados._

_-La tarea la tienes que hacer tú mismo._

_-Pues yo quiero que los hagas tú, ¿entendido? – le dijo, agarrándola por el cuello de la camisa._

_La niña respiró con fuerza y decidió que, por una vez, no le haría caso a ese abusón que la maltrataba. Ya era hora de que ese chico dejase de conseguir lo que quería._

_-¡No! – gritó, a la vez que le pegaba una patada en la pierna y salía corriendo del colegio. _

_Hermione corría todo lo que podía. Escuchaba las pisadas del joven detrás de ella. Sabía que la estaba siguiendo. Un trueno resonó en el cielo y la lluvia apareció como de la nada. Pronto, empezó a diluviar. Notó como una fuerza descomunal la tiraba al suelo, haciendo que se manchara totalmente de barro y agua. Levantó la mirada y allí estaba Fithcher, tan mojado como ella y con una expresión de pura rabia y furia._

_-Jamás nadie se ha atrevido a contradecirme. ¿Sabes por qué, Granger? ¡¿Sabes por qué?! – gritó, mientras le daba una patada en la barriga._

_La chica se agarró fuerte la parte donde había recibido el golpe y cerro los ojos con fuerza para no dejar salir las lágrimas._

_Kyle la agarró de la camisa y la levantó._

_- Porque si lo hacen…les pasa esto – susurró, destilando veneno, a la vez que le pegaba una sonora bofetada que la volvió a tirar al suelo._

_Los siguientes golpes fueron más crueles, mucho más. La chica gritaba, lloraba, pedía de todas las formas posibles que la dejara ir, pero ese niño de apenas diez años estaba descontrolado. Pasados unos minutos, notó como se levantaba y salía corriendo. Su vista empezó a nublarse, no se podía mover, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar. Antes de perder el conocimiento, escuchó unas voces:_

_-Oh, dios mío. Mira como la ha dejado, tenemos que llevarla al hospital._

_- Espera, yo a esta niña la conozco. Es la hija de los Granger. Corre, llévatela. Llamaré a sus padres._

_-Aguanta, pequeña, aguanta…_

**-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-**

No pudo evitar empezar a llorar ante este horrible recuerdo. Draco la miraba horrorizado. ¿Cómo alguien se había atrevido a dañarla así? Unas palabras resonaron en su mente:

-_Ese desgraciado lo va a pagar._

-Después de eso estuve unos días en el hospital y a Kyle Fithcher lo encerraron en un reformatorio.

-Pero, Era un mago, ¿no?

-Sí, me ha dicho que lo sacaron un año después y lo llevaron a Durmstrang. Y no solo eso…me…me enseñó la marca tenebrosa.

Cuando Draco escuchó esto, le entró un escalofrío. ¿Un mortífago? ¿Qué hacía un mortífago por allí? ¿Acaso quería algo de él? ¿O había vuelto para hacerle daño a Hermione?¡Qué demonios hacía allí ese tipo?!

-También me dijo que...- continuó ella. Fue entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzaron -. Malfoy...tú... ¿eres uno de ellos? ¿Eres un mortífago?

Draco sintió como le apretaban fuertemente el corazón. La miró sorprendido y después frunció el ceño. No podía dejar que ella supiera su secreto. Eso le pondría en peligro a él y a ella también.

-¡Claro que no, Granger! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! - prácticamente le gritó de rabia. Por que sí lo era, y eso era algo que no soportaba recordar.

La castaña no dijo nada más. Se quedó mirándolo. A Draco le pareció que dudaba de sus palabras, y era lo normal. El Slytherin se encaminó a paso rápido y con los puños cerrados hacia la escalera y empezó a subirlas a toda velocidad. Hermione empezó a seguirle, pensando que había metido la pata.

-Malfoy -le llamó -. Malfoy, espera-. Pero era demasiado tarde. Draco había llegado a su habitación y le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. -_Draco..._

El rubio se paseó por el cuarto como un león enjaulado. Estaba furioso, pero no sabía con quien; si con Hermione o con él mismo. La chica había estado apunto de descubrir que era uno de esos asquerosos mortífago. Él no quería serlo, por supuesto, pero no tenía otra opción. Su familia y él mismo estarían en peligro si no hacía lo que el señor tenebroso les decía. Y aunque quería hacer algo, no podía. No tenía otra opción que obedecer a Voldemort.

Se sentó en la cama con las manos en la cabeza. Miles de cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza, pero él lo único que quería era olvidarse de todas ellas. Una suave voz atravesó la puerta y llegó hasta sus oídos.

-_Draco...Draco, abre la puerta, por favor..._

¿Draco?, pensó el chico. ¿Desde cuando le llamaba Draco? ¿Cuando había dejado de ser Malfoy? La respuesta llegó rápidamente a su cabeza: Desde que él se había acercado a ella sin darse cuenta y le había dado la suficiente confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre.

Ahora eran distintas imágenes las que se le pasaban por la mente: Hermione gastándole una broma por la mañana, Hermione riéndose por los innumerables sustos que se había llevado con esos artilugios sin magia, Hermione ayudándole a ponerse la corbata, Hermione invitándole a comer, Hermione sonriéndole, Hermione , Hermione, Hermione...¡Siempre era Hermione! ¡¿Por qué no podía imaginar otra cosa que no fuese ella?! Entonces, un último suceso llegó a su cabeza: ¡La castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla porque él le había regalado un peluche!

Se levantó violentamente y con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas.

-Maldita sea - se dijo a si mismo. ¡En su sano juicio, jamás le habría regalado algo a una sangre sucia, y mucho menos le hubiera permitido darle un beso! Ese maldito mundo muggle le estaba volviendo loco. En Hogwarts jamás hubiera pasado eso. Todo era su culpa.

Un gran dolor en la marca lo hizo doblarse por la mitad. El señor estaba enfadado. Seguramente ya lo sabía todo. Tenía que poner remedio y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

-_Draco…_

Una vez más resonó la voz. ¿Es que esa chica nunca se rendía? ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto si él estaba o no bien? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por alguien que la había atormentado durante años?

Tenía que acabar con eso. No podía continuar con esa "amistad" que estaba surgiendo entre ellos. No lo podía permitir.

Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió de golpe, haciendo que la chica se llevara un susto. La miró igual que la había mirado muchas veces en el colegio de magos, con odio, y le dijo:

-Lárgate, Granger. No me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí en el tiempo que pasemos en este horrible lugar.

**Continuará…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis, mis pequeños saltamontes? ¿Qué os ha parecido este capitulo? Un poco tristón, ¿no? Bueno, pero es que siempre no puede ser gracioso. Se tiene que ir volviendo romántico. Y para mala suerte, me gusta hacer sufrir a los protagonistas mientras se enamoran. Ajajaja que mala soy.**_

_**Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo cosas que hacer. **_

_**Ah, si! Hice un video de mi otro dramione (odio o amor), está en mi profile. Si queréis verlo, podéis entrar allí.**_

_**Y ahora si me voy.**_

_**Hasta la próxima y gracias por vuestros reviews!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	12. Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione

**Capítulo 12: Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione.**

_-Lárgate, Granger. No me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí en el tiempo que pasemos en este horrible lugar._

La frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez desde hacía tres días. Incluso había llegado a tener pesadillas con él gritándole a la cara que no era más que una sangre sucia inmunda. No sabía por qué le dolía tanto, pero se sentía triste, deprimida, sin ganas de nada...Esos últimos días habían sido un verdadero suplicio para ella. Desde que Malfoy le había dicho que no se le volviera a acercar, los dos habían permanecido distantes, no se dirigían palabra alguna y mucho menos se miraban a la cara. ¡Como deseaba no haber preguntado algo como eso! Malfoy se había enfadado con ella por haberle tomado por un sucio mortífago y había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

Los padres de Hermione se habían preocupado mucho por la reciente actitud de su hija y el Slytherin, pero por más que les habían preguntado cual era el problema, ellos no parecían dispuestos a soltar prenda. Y eso no había sido lo único que les preocupaba. Últimamente Hermione se levantaba ojerosa y apenas comía. Lo único que Hermione había visto positivo en esos días era que Fithcher no había vuelto a aparecer por el instituto. Draco había ocupado su lugar vacío. Al parecer eso de que no quería que se le acercara era incluso en las clases. En los recreos ya no iba con Hermione y Mariam, sino que le hacían compañía unos chicos que se habían quedado impresionados del corte que les había dado al grupo de " los populares".

Esos días Draco se había pasado todas las tardes y noches encerrado en su habitación. Hermione ya no intentaba hacer nada para que la perdonara. Todo lo que hiciera era inútil.

En ese momento se encontraba sentada en su cama, con el libro que Draco le había regalado abierto por la mitad, pero no leía. Nunca pasaba de la primera línea de la hoja. Para ella era imposible concentrarse. Las letras de la frase cambiaban de lugar componiendo otra distinta: _Lárgate, Granger... __no vuelvas a acercarte a mí..._

Las hojas empezaron a mojarse por pequeñas gotas que caían desde arriba. Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara y se limpió los ojos. Estaba llorando, no tenía por qué, pero estaba llorando. ¿A qué venían esas lágrimas? Él siempre había sido así, ¿de qué se extrañaba? ¿Desde cuando le había cogido cariño a Malfoy como para llorar por sus palabras?

Una cosa tenía clara: ya nada era como antes.

El sueño empezó a vencerla hasta que se quedó dormida con el libro entre sus brazos y la luz de la lamparita encendida…

_La noche era fría. Tanto, que hacía daño. Los latidos del corazón de Hermione eran tan acelerados como su respiración. Ya no sabía donde esconderse. Pronto la encontraría, y estaría perdida._

_-No servirá de nada que te escondas, sangre sucia. Ha llegado tu hora._

_Hermione intentó no respirar cuando notó que estaba más cerca que nunca. Se movió un poco hacía un lado de esa pared para que el chico no la viera, pero el tiro le salió por la culata y sin querer pisó una rama que crujió bajo su peso y alertó al rubio. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Draco había llegado hasta donde estaba ella y la había acorralado contra la pared, agarrándola por el cuello. Hermione profirió un gemido de dolor y lo miró aterrorizada._

_-Te tengo – dijo._

_Empezó a llorar y a temblar. El chico sonrió de la manera más fría y malévola que Hermione había visto nunca. Le clavó la varita en la barriga y se acercó hasta que rozar los labios de la chica con los suyos._

_-Adiós, inmunda. ¡Avada Kedabra!_

Se levantó sudando. De nuevo había tenido una pesadilla. ¿Qué querían decir esos sueños? ¿Acaso eran advertencias? ¿Tal vez un sueño premonitorio?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Draco estaba en su habitación, como cada noche. Desde ese fatídico día en el que había decidido volver a ser el Malfoy de siempre, había notado un vacío muy grande, como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el pecho. Era una angustiosa sensación que no le dejaba respirar con normalidad, pero todo había sido su culpa por acercarse a la Gryffindor, algo que jamás debería haber hecho. Ya era hora de poner solución al problema; había empezado por no hablarle ni acercarse a ella y lo último había sido ocupar el asiento vacío que el primer día de clases había ocupado ese maldito mortífago. Aun recordaba la que se había liado ese día en clase.

_**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-**_

_Llegó a la clase antes que Granger. Ya todo el mundo ocupaba sus asientos, esperando por el profesor. Los únicos que quedaban libres eran los suyos, el de Fithcher y una mesa al lado de la del mortífago que por alguna razón nadie había ocupado._

_-Mucho mejor- pensó, y se dirigió al pupitre que había estado ocupando Kyle, el cual tenía entendido que no volvería._

_Hermione apareció unos segundos después. Miró a Draco, sentado lejos de ella, mirando hacia otro lado, ignorándola, y sintió tristeza. Sin darle más vueltas, se fue a sentar en su sitio de siempre. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza sentarse al lado del rubio de nuevo. Éste jamás le dejaría. _

_Paola, una de las chicas rubias perteneciente al grupito de " las arpías", se acercó al asiento que estaba al lado de Draco, lanzándole una mirada de triunfo y maldad a Hermione._

_- Buenos días, Draco. Veo que estás solito. ¿Quieres compañía? - preguntó la muy víbora._

_Pero su sonrisita desapareció cuando el Slytherin, sin siquiera mirarla, le dijo:_

_-¿Acaso te la he pedido? Ve a molestar a otra parte. _

_La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y después frunció el ceño, indignada. Hermione vio, reprimiendo una sonrisa de burla- La única sonrisa que había tenido ganas de esbozar desde el día anterior -, como la chica volvía a su asiento._

_El profesor entró minutos después y lo primero que llamó su atención fue el cambio de lugar de Draco. Frunció el ceño; estaba empezando a tenerle manía a ese chico. Parecía que siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana._

_-Señor Malfoy, ¿acaso no sabía que el asiento que se escoge el primer día de clases será el definitivo? - preguntó, con antipatía._

_-Ah, ¿si? - dijo Draco, sin mostrar mayor interés -. ¿Se puede saber quien lo dice?_

_-Lo digo yo. Además, no puede ocupar el lugar de un compañero que..._

_-Fithcher no volverá - se apresuró a aclarar._

_-¿Cómo? - preguntó el profesor, cada vez más molesto._

_-¿Acaso está sordo? He dicho que no vendrá más a clases - repitió, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Ah, ¿si? ¿Y usted como sabe que no volverá? ¿Se cree que lo sabe todo? ¿O acaso mandó algún matón para que lo dejara fuera de combate? - preguntó de broma, pero con burla en la voz; Algo que molestó bastante a Draco._

_- Pues no sería mala idea, pero no se los hubiera mandado a él, profesor - dijo, mirándole de tal forma que dio a entender que se los hubiera mandado a él._

_-¡Basta! ¡Fuera de la clase! -gritó el maestro, y Draco salió del aula, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, como si no le importara nada._

Todo ese tiempo que pasaba encerrado le ayudaba a reflexionar y a pensar. Hacia días que su madre no le escribía. ¿Sería por que no había recibido nueva información de Lord Voldemort? ¿Qué sería de la misión que le había encomendado el señor Tenebroso? Por él, que lo hiciera otro. No quería matar, no quería convertirse en un asesino. Recordó esos días atrás, cuando le había molestado la marca. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que Voldemort no se enterase de la manera en que había tratado a Granger durante esas semanas, por que, si no, el castigo sería muy duro.

El reloj de la mesilla de noche dio las doce. Draco lo miró, se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde, pero el sueño no acudía a él. Se levantó y fue hacia el calendario para tachar un día más. Ya era día diecinueve. Eso le recordó algo; una frase de la castaña. : _Dentro de cuatro días es mi cumpleaños. _Era el cumpleaños de Hermione.

-Es verdad - se dijo Draco. Ese mismo día había odio decir a los padres de la chica que al día siguiente celebrarían su fiesta. Fiesta a la que él no asistiría. Se quedaría allí todo el día hasta que terminara.

De repente, sintió como su garganta se secaba y decidió remediarlo con un vaso de agua. Abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras. Todos estaban durmiendo, o al menos, eso creía Draco. Allí, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, estaba Hermione cabizbaja y con lo que parecía un vaso de leche entre sus manos. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, parecía nerviosa y Draco pudo notar claramente que había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. El rubio pensó que no le había visto y decidió volver por donde había venido.

-Espera – dijo la voz de Hermione, tan suave que se sorprendió mucho de haberlo oído.

Él giró la cabeza lentamente y sus miradas se cruzaron. El rubio sintió un pinchazo en el corazón cuando vio sus ojos rojos y tristes mirándole. Estuvo a punto de irse de nuevo, pero la chica le detuvo de nuevo.

-Por favor, no te vayas.

-¿Qué haces levantada? – preguntó, aparentando no tener interés.

- Acabo de cumplir los diecisiete. Me levanté para hacer unos sortilegios alrededor de la casa. Para que ningún mago que no seamos tú, yo o Tonks pueda entrar en la casa.

Draco entendió enseguida que lo hacía para que el mortífago ese no pudiese entrar allí.

-No me has hablado en días – dijo, después de unos segundos de silencio-. No has querido aceptar mis disculpas.

-Simplemente dije que no te volvieras a acercar a mí. Es lo que debería haber hecho desde que llegamos a este lugar.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione, casi en un susurro.

-¿Por qué? – Repitió Draco con ironía-. Ya deberías conocerme, Gran…-.En ese momento se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que la chica ya no estaba sentada en la mesa, sino que estaba a unos centímetros de él -. ¿Qué estás…?

-En este tiempo te he conocido más que en todos estos años en el colegio…-.Su voz sonaba dormida, débil. Draco lo relacionó con el hecho de que esos días casi no había comido.

Hermione se acercó un poco más al chico hasta que quedó apoyada contra su pecho. El Slytherin tragó saliva y la miró con las mejillas totalmente rojas y los ojos como platos.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¿A qué estas jugando, Granger?

-¿Por qué no me perdonas, Draco? – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la boca del chico, pero antes de que llegara a ella, sus ojos se cerraron y perdió el equilibrio. Habría caído al suelo de no ser que Draco se apresuró a agarrarla.

-Granger. ¡Granger! – la llamó Draco, pero la chica se había desmayado y no parecía que fuera a abrir los ojos.

Le tocó la frente y fue entonces que comprendió el comportamiento de la chica. Tenía fiebre y había estado delirando.

-Esto te pasa por no comer, tonta – dijo el chico, con un tono de preocupación.

Con algo de esfuerzo, la levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación. La acostó en la cama y la arropó hasta el cuello. Por un momento, se quedó sentado a su lado, observándola, preguntándose por qué le afectaba tanto que él la ignorara. Sin ser conciente de lo que hacía, paso una mano por la frente de la castaña, pero no para tomarle la temperatura, sino para acariciarla. Mano que después fue a parar a su mejilla. Al joven le pareció que Hermione acomodaba su cabeza en su mano cuando la tocó.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar un paño húmedo para bajarle la fiebre. Una vez que lo hubo puesto en su frente, se alejó para salir de allí. Se paró en la puerta y volvió a mirarla. Le pareció que temblaba. Parecía que tenía frío. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a su habitación, cogió la colcha de su cama y volvió al cuarto de Hermione. Se la echó por encima y antes de salir de la habitación dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione.

**Continuará…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola, mis pequeños saltamontes! ¿Qué tal estáis?**_

_**Bueno, antes de que empecéis a tirarme tomatazos daré mis excusas. Ya se que fue un capitulo corto, que tardee mas de lo normal y que seguramente os resultó aburrido por el poco dialogo que tiene. No me extrañaría nada que esta vez no tuviera tantos reviews como otros días. **_

_**Pero bueno, que puedo decir, Bachillerato es muy difícil y me mandan muchísimo trabajo. Además, esta vez no tenía tanta inspiración , así que el fic me salió bastante corto. Y por lo del dialogo…pues es que el capítulo lo tenía que utilizar para pensamientos de los chicos.**_

_**Y, pues creo que no tengo nada más que decir. De todas formas, el próximo capitulo intentaré hacerlo más largo y mejor. Será el cumpleaños de Hermione.**_

_**Ahora tengo que irme, tengo más trabajillo que hacer.**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	13. Fiesta

**Capítulo 13; Fiesta.**

Ese día se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. No recordaba que había pasado después de bajar a la cocina a calmar su dolor de garganta con un vaso de leche con miel. Solo había notado como si hablase con alguien y después la acostaran en la cama. Se incorporó de la cama, haciendo que la toallita que tenía sobre la frente se cayera. La miró y entonces recordó quien se la había puesto. Y ahora que lo notaba, tenía dos colchas tapándola, y una de ellas era de…

-Draco...

Se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, pero al tocarse la cara, pudo notar que tenía una temperatura normal. La fiebre le había bajado y todo gracias a cierto rubio. Aunque aun se encontraba un poco débil, y era normal. ¡Tres días casi sin comer, qué locura! Pero ¿en qué había estado pensando? No sabía por qué, pero de repente se sentía mucho más animada. No recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado esa madrugada, pero estaba segura de que era algo bueno.

Fue al cuarto de baño que tenía en su cuarto y se dio una ducha lo más rápido posible. Tenía mucha hambre, no podía esperar al desayuno. Por fin se le había abierto el estomago y tenía que aprovecharlo. Ya era hora de dejar ese estúpido desanimo que la había atormentado todos esos días. Además, ese día era especial: Su cumpleaños; Ya era mayor de edad en el mundo muggle. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, ya que más tarde tendría que cambiarse de ropa para su fiesta. Salió y bajó corriendo hasta la cocina, donde ya estaban sus padres y Draco, el cual miraba su vaso de leche con expresión preocupada.

-Buenos días - saludó Hermione, con alegría.

Draco, al verla levantada y, al parecer, de buen humor, de alegró por dentro y fue entonces cuando empezó a atacar a sus tostadas, que hasta el momento habían estado intactas en el plato. Los padres de Hermione sonrieron al verla más animada y Jane enseguida le puso su desayuno en la mesa. Hermione enseguida le dio un mordisco a su pan con mantequilla y sonrió de tal manera que parecía que esa tostada era la mayor delicia del mundo.

- Me alegra ver que por fin te entraron ganas de comer - comentó su padre, dejando de leer el periódico solo para observar a su niña.

- Sí, de repente me entró mucha hambre.

- Menos mal. Draco nos ha dicho que ayer tenías fiebre y que te desmayaste. Menos mal que él te llevó hasta tu cuarto - dijo, inocentemente, la señora Granger.

Draco se atragantó con la leche que estaba bebiendo y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que no se le cayera de la boca.

- _¡¡Mierda, Señora Granger!!_ - pensó, atormentado.

Hermione, sin embargo, sintió que cada vez se ponía más contenta y no sabía por qué. Aunque agradeció que un ruido empezase a sonar en la ventana de la cocina, por que si no, no hubiera sabido que haber dicho.

-Oh, Hermione, mira que lechuza más bonita- dijo Jane, señalando a Hedwig, que golpeaba con su pico la ventana.

-¡Hedwig! -.Fue hacía la ventana y la abrió, dejando que el ave entrara y dejara caer en la mesa de la cocina un paquete. Después, se posó en la encimera, junto a la madre de Hermione, que le acarició las alas- Un paquete de Harry.

Empezó a abrirlo y vio que dentro había varios obsequios envueltos en papel de regalo y , sobre ellos, un vociferador.

-¿Otro vociferador? – se preguntó, extrañada-. ¿No les saldría más económico enviar una carta?

Abrió el vociferador y varias voces salieron de él:

-_¡Felicidades, Hermione! _

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione – dijo la voz de Ron -. Te enviamos otro vociferador porque mis hermanos también querían participar._

_-¡No podíamos ser tan egoístas como para no dejar que Hermione oyera nuestras dulces voces! – dijo, George._

_-Estoy de acuerdo, George._

_-Callaros ya - dijo la voz de Ginny -. ¡Hola, Hermione! Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te lo pases muy bien._

_- ¡Oye! He sido yo quien ha comprado el vociferador y no me dejáis hablar- sonó, divertida, la voz de Harry._

_-Es verdad. Dejad que hable Harry – dijo Ginny._

_-Esta niña se está volviendo muy mandona, ¿no creéis? – preguntó Fred._

_-Que te calles, George._

_-¡George soy yo!_

-_¡A que se acaba el tiempo y no terminamos de decir lo que queríamos! – gritó Ron._

_-¡Corred! ¡Decid lo que queráis! – Dijo Harry._

De repente, todo lo que oyó no eran más que palabras entremezcladas. Todos hablaban a la vez y no se oía nada coherente.

-¡_Pero no todos a la vez!- gritó Ginny._

_-¡Solo queda un minuto! – dijo Ron_

_-¡Que no cunda el pánico! ¡Uno por uno!- los intentó calmar Harry-. Felicidades, Hermione. _

_-Tenemos muchas ganas de que vuelvas – dijo Ron._

_-En esa caja tienes un regalo de cada uno de nosotros – dijo Ginny._

_-¡Animo con Malfoy, Hermione! – gritaron al unísono los gemelos._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos más!_

A partir de aquí la conversación se cortó y Hermione, junto con sus padres, soltaron una gran carcajada. Incluso Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese grupo era muy divertido, aunque le costase negarlo.

Hermione empezó a abrir los regalos uno por uno. Los dos primeros, los de Harry y Ron, eran dos libros. Definitivamente, esos dos no se comían el coco a la hora de elegir regalos. El de Ginny fue una bonita blusa color azul celeste, el de Fred y George era un conjunto de productos Weasley y el de la señora Weasley era una bufanda. Por suerte, no le había regalado un jersey.

-Son geniales_ – _dijo Hermione, cada vez más contenta.

-Aun te tenemos que dar el nuestro – dijo Bernard, sacando un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo verde -. Como el libro que querías ya lo conseguiste, te compramos algo que también querías.

-¡¿No me digas que es…?! – exclamó, mientras rasgaba con entusiasmo el papel -.¡El vestido que quería! ¡Oh, papá, mamá, pero si es muy caro! - dijo, abrazando a los dos.

-Estuvimos reuniendo desde hace tiempo para que nuestra princesa lo pudiera utilizar- explicó su padre.

-Seguro que a nadie le quedará mejor que a ti - dijo Jane.

- Es perfecto - murmuró Hermione, sacándolo de la caja. Era un precioso vestido rojo de mangas largas, que quedaba por encima de la rodilla. Normalmente no se fijaba en la ropa, pero desde que había visto ese vestido se había enamorado de él.

-Esperamos que lo estrenes en la fiesta de esta tarde. Por suerte, ya se te pasó la fiebre, no tendrás que ir abrigada - habló Jane.

-Sí, es una suerte.

Draco los miraba. Todos contentos, felices, en familia, y se dio cuenta de que alguien sobraba allí: Él. Él era el único que no se sentía feliz, el único que no estaba con su familia, el único que no tenia nada que celebrar… Sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina, dejando desconcertados a los tres presentes. Ese no era su lugar.

Pasó en su habitación toda la tarde. Ni siquiera bajó para comer. Sabía que ya estaban preparando todo lo necesario para la fiesta. Era una estupidez bajar. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que le preguntasen si estaría presente en el cumpleaños? Ni hablar.

Miró su reloj. Las cinco de la tarde. La fiesta empezaba a las siete. Necesitaba salir a tomar aire fresco. Hacia mucho que no salía a la calle a pasear completamente solo, y en esos momentos lo necesitaba. Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, una voz le paró:

-¿A dónde vas?

Se giró para mirar de frente a la chica que estaba parada detrás de él, con unos platos vacíos en las manos. Draco la miró sin ningún tipo de sentimientos en os ojos. Era como si mirase al aire, como si allí no hubiese nadie. Sin decir ni una palabra, tomó el pomo, lo giró y salió de la casa.

Hermione, una vez más, se entristeció, pero pensó que volvería más tarde y que era mejor que saliera a que se quedase todo el día encerrado en su habitación.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**(POV de Draco)**

Salí con tranquilidad de la casa. No quería dar muestras de nerviosismo, por que, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, me había puesto nervioso al ver a Granger. El corazón se me había desbocado como si hubiese estado corriendo durante horas, y a mi cabeza regresaron las imágenes de la noche pasada; cuando ella había estado a punto de…

Moví mi cabeza violentamente. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba últimamente? No podía sacarme de la cabeza a esa…esa…chica. ¡Esto era increíble! Ya ni siquiera me sentía con ganas de llamarla sangre sucia. ¿Acaso sería que le habría embrujado de alguna manera? Era perfectamente posible. Ya tenía la mayoría de edad: Diecisiete años. Proferí una risa nasal; ella ya era mayor de edad y ni siquiera lo parecía. Solo recordar como la había cargado hasta su cuarto hacía unas horas. Era increíble lo ligera que era. Y cuando la había acostado en la cama, parecía una niña pequeña.

En ese momento, me di una bofetada mental. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Me estaba volviendo loco.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé caminando sin un rumbo fijo, y tampoco sé como conseguí llegar sin problemas a casa de Granger cuando decidí regresar. Solo sé que una fuerza descomunal me hizo pararme delante de una joyería, cuando vi en su escaparate una pulsera bonita y elegante que, sin saber por qué, la coloqué, en mi cabeza, en la muñeca de Granger. Entré en la tienda y en seguida me atendió el jefe: Un hombre vestido de chaqueta y con una expresión hipócritamente amable en el rostro. Se veía desde lejos que si era amable era solo por que le interesaba vender las cosas más caras que había allí.

-Buenas tardes- me saludó -. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Le miré de arriba abajo. Estaba más que claro que si me había atendido era por que había visto las buenas marcas de mi ropa. Si no, me habría atendido una de sus ayudantes.

-Sí, quería ver la pulsera que está el escaparate.

-Venga conmigo. Muéstreme la que desea ver – me dijo, guiándome hasta donde estaban las joyas.

-Es esa – dijo, señalándosela -. La pulsera plateada.

-¡Oh, si! – exclamó, sacándola y dándomela -. Es uno de los últimos productos que nos han llegado. Es una joya muy fina y de gran valor. Por eso su precio es un poco más costoso.

-El dinero no importa. Mi familia es muy adinerada – informé, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, pero no hizo falta. Intuía que la sonrisa de ese señor se había ensanchado notablemente.

Me quedé observando la pulsera de plata de ley y con una decoración en forma ondulada, como si fuera una serpiente. Perfecta.

-Me la llevo.

Poco después, salía de la joyería con una pequeña bolsa en donde llevaba la pulsera en una cajita. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido. Si había decidido que no volvería con ella mas, que volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, ¿Cómo demonios iba a aparecer con un regalo para ella, y siendo algo tan caro?

Había oscurecido, así que decidí volver a esa casa. Ya pensaría que haría con ese regalo. Mientras regresaba, vi un campanario, donde había un gran reloj; las ocho. Hacía una hora que había empezado la fiesta. Ya toda la familia de Hermione estaría allí. Por suerte, antes de llegar al salón, donde estarían todos los invitados, había un pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras. No tendría que ver a nadie que no quisiera. Iría directamente a mi habitación.

Llegué a la puerta y saqué las llaves de repuesto que, amablemente, me habían prestado los señores Granger. Entré y subí directamente a mi habitación, cuando noté que había captado la atención de Granger, que se encontraba en ese momento en el pasillo.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hermione vio como la puerta se abría y ante sus ojos aparecía Draco. Había estado preocupada. Se había llevado unas tres horas fuera. Ya pensaba que le había pasado algo malo. Él, sin embargo, ni siquiera se fijó en ella: Subió rápidamente a su cuarto. Ella le siguió a paso rápido y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, la aguantó y entró con él.

Draco dirigió una mirada reprochadora a la chica, pero siguió sin decir nada. Solo la miró de arriba abajo. Ese vestido nuevo de color rojo le sentaba genial. Estaba sencillamente preciosa.

-¿Dónde has estado? Has tardado horas en regresar.

El Slytherin seguía sin mediar palabra. Ya estaba empezando a impacientarla el hecho de que no le hablase durante días.

-Te estás comportando como un crío, ¿sabes? Deberías afrontar tus problemas en vez de huir de ellos.

¿Problemas? , pensó Draco. ¿Qué sabría ella de sus problemas? Que fuera una sabelotodo no quería decir que le entendiese. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

-Lárgate – dijo, tranquilamente.

-No- contestó ella, caminando hasta su lado y cerrando la puerta -. No hasta que hablemos. Sé que estas enfadado por lo que te dije, pero…

-Cállate. Tú no sabes nada – aclaró él -. No puedes entenderlo.

-Pues entonces, explícamelo. Los problemas se solucionan hablando.

-Y ¿para qué quieres que solucionemos nuestros problemas, Granger?

-Quiero hacer las paces contigo.

- ¿Las paces? Esto siempre ha sido así, Granger. Siempre nos hemos odiado y ahora solo ha vuelto a ser como antes.

-¡Pero es que yo no quiero que sea como antes! – subió la voz, impaciente.

-¡¿Y por qué no, Granger?! – gritó Draco, cada vez más molesto.

-¡Porque me importas!

En ese momento, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Un incomodo silencio que ninguno sabía como romper. Draco estaba paralizado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le importaba a Granger? Hermione respiró hondo y, aunque pensaba que Malfoy se burlaría de ella, bajó la cabeza y continuó hablando como toda una valiente.

-Estoy harta de estos malditos días que hemos pasado sin hablar. Estoy cansada de que me evites, de que te encierres en tu cuarto y no quieras solucionar lo que ha pasado. No entiendo lo que ha cambiado entre nosotros. Ya nada es igual que antes, lo sé. Pero las cosas iban mejor ahora, que parecía que empezábamos a ser algo así como amigos. Y no sé por qué, pero…me duele tu indiferencia – dijo, acompañando la frase con un par de lágrimas traviesas -. Yo…intento solucionar lo que sea que haya causado, pero tú no haces más que alejarte y no quieres hacer las paces. Ya sé que jamás debería haber creído que tu era un mortífago. Fue un error de mi parte, pero nadie es perfecto. ¡¿Por qué no me puedes perdonar?!

Un impulso hizo que Draco la abrazara. Verla así, pidiéndole perdón de esa manera, llorando solo por él, hacía que sintiese una angustia horrible que quería parar a toda costa. En su mente no cabía nada de odio en ese momento. Ni siquiera recordaba quien era él y quien era ella. Solo sabía que necesitaba consolarla, aunque después se arrepintiera.

Hermione acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y en apenas un susurro, dijo:

-Por favor, baja a la fiesta. No lo estoy pasando bien sabiendo que tú…-.Paró de hablar cuando sintió que Draco ponía algo en su mano derecha. La levantó y vio la fina pulsera que Draco le había comprado poco antes -.¿Qué…?

-Es tu regalo – dijo él -.Feliz cumpleaños.

Hermione observó la pulsera y la tocó con tanta delicadeza, que parecía que fuera de cristal y tuviera miedo a romperla. Después, levantó la mirada y sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los grises de él. No se supo qué les pasó por la cabeza a esos dos. Solo que no pudieron resistir más la poca distancia que los separaba, y en pocos segundos terminaron con ella, uniendo sus labios en un beso que, sin saberlo, habían deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**Continuará…**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola! que tal estais? **__**No me matéis. Ya sé que tardee mucho, pero entre que no tenía mucho tiempo y que mi amiga la inspiración no quería venir a visitarme…**_

_**Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. O mejor dicho, ya me voy de nuevo. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y haya merecido la pena la espera.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Y ya me voy que tengo que ponerme a estudiar.**_

_**Espero que la próxima actualización sea pronto. Haré todo lo que pueda.**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	14. Noche de tragedia

**Capítulo 14: Noche de tragedia.**

Draco se encontraba solo en casa de Hermione en ese momento. La chica había salido a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para hacer la cena. Sus padres habían avisado que no estarían en casa en todo el día. Bernard tenía algunos asuntos que tratar en una ciudad cercana; Jane se había quedado a cargo de la clínica en su ausencia, pero no volvería a dormir porque la tía de Hermione le había pedido de favor que se encargara esa noche de su hija, ya que tenían una cena de empresa.

El chico miraba la televisión, pero no veía las imágenes que ésta transmitía, sino otras, las del día anterior donde él y la castaña se besaban. La tensión que había habido entre ellos durante los días anteriores había desaparecido. Ahora todo volvía a ser como antes. Era verdad que después del beso que habían compartido, no se habían dirigido demasiadas palabras, ni siquiera cuando Draco había decidido bajar con ella a la fiesta y conocer a su familia. No sabían si era por timidez, por miedo a estropearlo todo o simplemente porque no lo necesitaban, pero ahora todo estaba bien.

Draco le había estado dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto. Incluso en sus sueños había aparecido ese maldito beso, pero no podía negarlo: aunque hubiera estado mal, aunque no debía haber hecho tal cosa, no le había desagradado en absoluto, y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, muy en el fondo había algo que le decía: _te ha gustado y lo sabes. _ Cerró los ojos y siguió pensando. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si supiera lo que había pasado? Y aun peor, ¿que pasaría si "él" se enterara?

Miró por la ventana, hacía muy mal tiempo. Una vez más iba a llover. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y los árboles se agitaban con violencia. La previsión del tiempo había advertido que ese día los vientos serian muy fuertes y habría tormenta, por lo que Hermione había decidido salir antes de que empezase a llover. Draco veía todo eso muy sospechoso. Esos últimos días habían estado muy soleados y, de repente, habían empezado el mal tiempo. Los mortífagos estaban detrás de eso y estaba seguro de que, cuando acabase la tormenta, alguien habría muerto o habría salido herido.

En ese momento, entró la chica, envuelta en un abrigo, con una bolsa de la compra. Se quitó el chaquetón y lo dejó en el perchero de la entrada.

-Que frío hace - comentó-. Menos mal que he llegado antes de que se haya puesto a llover - dijo, mirando por la ventana -. El viento cada vez está más fuerte...

Draco la miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. No se atrevía a pronunciar palabra desde el día anterior. Hermione se sentó a su lado en el sofá y miró la televisión. En ese momento daban las noticias de la noche.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a hacer la cena antes de que sea más tarde...- se dijo a si misma y salió del salón.

Quería salir de allí, tanta tensión y silencio que había entre ellos la ponía nerviosa. Además, ya era tarde y tenían que cenar. Sacó una sartén y empezó a calentar el aceite mientras cortaba algunas verduras, pensativa. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mientras cocinaba, una escena se le vino a la cabeza: Un coche se estrellaba a causa de la fuerte tormenta y el vehiculo quedaba destrozado. Hermione se llevó tal susto que, sin quererlo, movió el cuchillo y se cortó en la mano izquierda. Profirió un grito y dejó caer el chuchillo al suelo. Draco, al oír el chillido, corrió a la cocina a ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, viendo la mano de la chica sangrando.

-Me he cortado. El cuchillo era muy afilado- dijo ella, sujetándose la mano con dolor.

-Pero mira que eres torpe, Granger – le dijo. Había pensado que era algo peor.

-Cállate – le dijo -. De repente me vino algo a la cabeza y me asusté. Ve a mi cuarto, por favor. Tengo un poco de esencia de díctamo en mi armario.

- Está bien. Mete la mano en agua – le aconsejó.

Segundos más tarde, regresó con el tarrito de cristal.

-A ver, déjame verlo.

Hermione sacó la mano de debajo del grifo y se lo enseñó a Draco, quien abrió el tarro y con un pañuelo depositó algo de esencia de díctamo en la mano de la chica. Un humo verde empezó a elevarse y, cuando se disipó, la herida había dejado de sangrar. Pronto, una nueva piel había cubierto el corte.

-Uf , que alivio- dijo Hermione, tocándose donde antes antes la herida.

-Qué desastre – murmuró Draco, cerrando el tarro.

-No fue mi culpa – aclaró Hermione -. En mi cabeza vi como un coche se estrellaba y…y…me asusté un poco. No sé como pasó.

Draco se quedó mirándola pensativo. ¿Esa visión…habría sido obra de él?

En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-Vaya, ahora el teléfono.

Echó las verduras en la sartén y bajó el fuego para que no se quemaran. Recogió el cuchillo del suelo, lo metió en el fregadero y, después, fue al salón a por el teléfono.

-¿Diga? – respondió la chica.

Draco apareció por la puerta y se apoyó en marco mientras veía como la chica hablaba.

-¡Hola, tío! ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó, contenta -. Sí, yo estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Que vas a venir?

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Algo iba mal. Hermione se estaba poniendo seria y él había conocido al tío de Hermione en su fiesta de cumpleaños; No era un hombre para nada serio. Siempre estaba bromeando y les había sacado más de una sonrisa con sus chistes. También era un hombre muy ocupado, según le habían contado, y no podía permitirse, a causa de su trabajo, ir a visitar a su familia en cualquier momento ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Espera, tío, pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué quieres venir? ¿No tienes que trabajar?...Pero…por favor, dime que pasa. ¿Qué está pasando, tío?...

Entonces, en los informativos emitieron una noticia que la dejó helada:

_-El mal tiempo y la oscuridad de la noche ha terminado provocando un grave accidente en la autopista M40. El ocupante del vehiculo, un hombre de unos 40 años, ha sido ingresado en urgencias en el hospital Santa María. El coche ha quedado destrozado. _

La imagen de un coche totalmente destruido aparecía en la pantalla. Hermione, de entre todos los destrozos, pudo reconocer la matrícula del coche de su padre. Su respiración empezó a agitarse y las lágrimas empezaron a hacerse presente en sus ojos.

-Papá...- murmuró, casi sin voz.

-_Hermione, ¿estás bien?_ - preguntó su tío por el teléfono.

-¡Dime que es mentira! ¡Dime que ese no es el coche de mi padre! - gritó Hermione, desesperada.

-_Tranquila, Hermy. Voy para allá. Quédate en casa._

-¡Pero no puedo! ¡Tengo que ir con mi padre!

Pero ya era tarde, su tío había colgado.

Draco miraba la escena impactado. Sabía que alguien muy cercano a Hermione iba a salir herido. Lo había presentido.

Una punzada en la marca tenebrosa le hizo retirarse a su habitación. Llegó a ella y cerró la puerta tras él. Levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo y miró la marca: Estaba totalmente negra y el ardor que sentía en ella era el aviso de que Voldemort los estaba llamando, pero él no podía ir, y eso lo sabía el señor. Seguramente iba a reunir a sus mortífagos para que dejaran de causar destrozos. Ya habían conseguido su objetivo. Ya habían dañado alguien cercano a Hermione. Estaba seguro de que el señor tenebroso sabía todo lo que le estaba pasando con ella.

Se quedó en su cuarto hasta que, pasados unos veinte minutos, escuchó que llegaba un hombre a la casa y, poco después, escuchó la voz de la chica proveniente del pasillo de abajo.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir con mi padre!

-Ahora mismo están operándolo y tu madre me dijo que no te dejase ir. No quiere que vayas al hospital a pasarlo mal – decía el tío.

-¡Ya lo estoy pasando mal!

-Lo siento, Hermione, pero no puedo dejarte ir.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue los pasos de la castaña subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras y un portazo proveniente del cuarto de al lado. Seguramente la chica se había encerrado en su cuarto para llorar.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Varios mortífagos se aparecieron en esa oscura habitación. Uno de ellos se adelantó unos pasos e hizo una pequeña reverencia al hombre con cara de serpiente que los miraba atentamente.

-Mi señor, sus órdenes han sido cumplidas con éxito – informó Avery -. Causamos todos los destrozos que nos indicasteis y el padre de la sangre sucia salió gravemente herido.

-Lo sé. Por eso os he hecho volver. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Podéis retiraros, os llamaré cuando os necesite. Menos tú, Fithcher. Quiero hablar contigo.

Todos los mortífagos se desaparecieron excepto el más joven de todos. Lord Voldemort le dio la espalda y se sentó en su sillón, frente a la chimenea, ahora apagada. Con un toque de varita el fuego se encendió en la leña acumulada y su luz se extendió en ese trozo de la habitación. _Nagini _se arrastró hasta el sillón donde estaba su amo y subió al respaldo.

-Señor, ¿no habría sido mejor acabar directamente con la vida de ese hombre? - preguntó el joven.

-No. Con este plan lo único que quería conseguir era avisar y advertir a Draco Malfoy de que lo estoy vigilando. Estoy seguro que el hijo de Lucius ha notado que hemos sido nosotros. La marca le debe de haber ardido igual que a todos los demás.

-Y ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso, mi señor?

-Poner a prueba la fidelidad de ese chico – respondió.

-¿Cómo?

-Ordenándole que mate a la sangre sucia -. Sonrió con maldad.

-Pero, mi señor, yo quería…

-Tranquilo, Kyle, estoy completamente seguro de que ese chico me fallará. Se ha vuelto demasiado blanco. Una vez que pueda volver al mundo de los magos, lo entrenaré como es debido y le enseñaré que no debe mezclarse con cierta gentuza, y aun menos desafiarme. Entonces, tú tendrás la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieras con esa chica. Por supuesto, después tendrás que acabar con su vida.

-Eso no lo dude – respondió él.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

No sabía cuanto rato la había oído llorar desconsoladamente. Sus habitaciones estaban demasiado cerca, y parecía que ese día Draco tenía el odio más sensible que nunca. Hacía apenas unos segundos que no la oía, y, aunque se le encogía el corazón oyendo sus llantos, con tanto silencio no podía saber si estaba bien o mal.

Después de unos minutos en los que peleaba en una lucha interna, el chico se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta la puerta. Salió al pasillo y se aseguró de que el tío aun seguía en el salón. Después, abrió la puerta del cuarto de la chica, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y asomó la cabeza. Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Parecía profundamente dormida. No había peligro.

Se acercó sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta tras él, y se sentó al lado de ella, en la cama. Los rastros de lágrimas aun estaban presentes en sus mejillas y su expresión era muy triste. _¿Qué pasaría si la tocara?,_ se preguntó internamente; _¿La despertaría?_

Pasó dos de sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica, borrando ese rastro. La castaña respiró hondo cuando notó su tacto. Draco se preguntó si lo habría notado también en sus sueños. Sabía que eso no estaba bien. Debía odiarla, debía gustarle su sufrimiento, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía verla llorar ni podía odiarla. Se preguntaba por qué demonios la había despreciado por tantos años, pero a la vez se reclamaba por no poder hacerlo en esos momentos.

-_¿Por qué no puedo odiarte?_- murmuró, con amargura, mientras pasaba de nuevo uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica.

Pensando que eso estaba llegando demasiado lejos, se dispuso a levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió: Unos delgados brazos que se abrazaban con delicadeza a su cintura.

-No te vayas, por favor – susurró Hermione.

_Mierda. ¿Desde cuando estaba despierta? ¿Acaso había oído lo que había dicho?,_ se preguntó Draco, nervioso.

-Quédate conmigo – dijo, de nuevo.

El chico la miró otra vez, y, aunque quería mantener la postura de indiferencia y seriedad con ella, que le caracterizaba, no pudo. No al verla con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y tan adorablemente indefensa. Se dio la vuelta totalmente y la castaña lo volvió a abrazar, colocando la cabeza en su pecho. Y él la envolvió con sus brazos. Sabía que ella lo necesitaba y, aunque quisiera negarlo, él también.

**Continuará…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hola! Ya estoy de regreso. Ya lo sé, he tardado un poquito, pero es que ya empiezan los exámenes y estoy algo liada. De todas formas aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo. Parece que os gustó el anterior. He recibido más reviews que nunca X3 ¡¡estoy feliz!!**_

_**Bueno, muchas gracias por todos vuestros mensajes. Me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos. Ah, y una chica llamada ANNA me preguntó en uno de los reviews como podía poner un fic. Primero te tienes que registrar en la página. Cuando lo hayas hecho, me avisas y yo te lo explico. ¿OK?**_

_**Me despido de vosotros hasta la próxima actualización, mis pequeños saltamontes :P**_

_**Espero no defraudaros con este capitulo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	15. Mata a la sangre sucia

**Capítulo 15: Mata a la sangre sucia.**

Ese día el sol estaba deslumbrante, casi tanto como Hermione. Habían pasado varios días desde el accidente de coche que había sufrido su padre, y ese día por fin podría volver a casa. Jane había llamado a su hija el día anterior para avisar que se quedaría en el hospital a pasar la noche con su marido y que al día siguiente le darían de alta. Gracias a dios, el susto ya había pasado y Bernard estaba perfectamente. El doctor solo le había mandado mucho reposo en casa y no hacer el esfuerzo de andar, por lo que tendría que ir en una silla de ruedas hasta que se recuperase del todo.

Hermione estaba feliz. Desde que habían vuelto del instituto había estado de un lado para otro, ordenando la casa y haciendo una comida deliciosa para poder dar la bienvenida a su padre como era debido. Había puesto la música de su reproductor de CDs a todo volumen y, bailando, había estado recogiendo todo lo que estuviera desordenado y había preparado una tarta de queso, la preferida de su padre.

Draco la veía y no podía evitar sonreír. Jamás había visto a Hermione de esa manera, pero la verdad era que le gustaba y, en cierta forma, le resultaba gracioso ver a la sabelotodo de Gryffindor bailando y cantando como una loca mientras cocinaba y hacia las tareas de la casa.

En la casa se respiraba una mezcla de ricos olores, con la carne guisada sobresaliendo entre ellos. A Draco le rugió el estomago unas cuantas veces cuando su olfato captó el delicioso aroma. La verdad es que Hermione era una cocinera excelente y seguramente también sería una buena esposa…

-Pero ¿en qué estas pensando? – se dijo a sí mismo, en voz alta.

-Perdona, ¿decías algo? – le preguntó Hermione, que seguía de espaldas a él dándole vueltas con un cucharón a la carne.

-No, nada – respondió, enfurruñado, apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

Últimamente habían estado juntos más tiempo. Y, como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, Draco se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina para verla preparar el almuerzo todos los días.

-¿Estás enfadado? - preguntó al ver su ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué debería estar enfadado, Granger?

-Estás muy serio.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Deja de preocuparte y sigue con la comida. Me muero de hambre - se quejó.

-Oye, cuidado con el tonito - le avisó, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo con un cuchillo en la mano que estaba utilizando para cortar algunas frutas que pondría junto con el pastel -. Que te corto en pedacitos y te echo a la olla junto con la carne - le amenazó.

-Ya te gustaría comerme, Granger. Mi carne sería mucho más deliciosa que esa- dijo, con una sonrisa propia de él -. Ya sé que te mueres por hincarme el diente, pero aguántate, ¿quieres?

Hermione frunció el ceño y bufó mientras volvía a prestar atención a la comida.

-Eres increíble - le dijo en tono de " no tienes remedio".

-Increíblemente irresistible - le corrigió, con una sonrisa. A lo que Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco.

- bueno, esto ya está terminado - anunció la castaña, caminando hacia el frigorífico para meter en el la tarta. - Y la carne ya está en su punto. Creo que ya está todo - Dijo, orgullosa, apoyando sus manos en las caderas.

El rubio miró la cocina y la cantidad de comida que había hecho.

-Oye, en serio, ¿no crees que has hecho comida para un regimiento? - preguntó Draco. Hermione volvió a darse la vuelta.

-Papá necesita comer mucho para recuperar fuerzas. ¡A saber lo que le han dado de comer en el hospital! Seguro que está muy delgado después de estos días.

-No, si por hambre no se va a morir...- murmuró Draco.

-No seas exagerado. Esta comida no es solo para mi padre. Es para los cuatro.

-Aun así es mucha. ¿Me quieres poner gordo? – preguntó de forma retórica.

-Pues no te vendría mal engordar unos kilitos.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? - preguntó, un poco molesto -. Yo tengo un cuerpo perfecto.

-Si, claro. Pareces el hombre palo – bromeó ella.

Draco frunció el ceño y se puso de pie para dirigirse a ella. Una vez que estuvo justo en frente, agachó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, desafiante.

-Talvez yo sea el hombre palo, pero tu eres un tapón.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Rugió la castaña, apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño, al igual que él – ¡atrévete a repetirlo! Para tu información, Malfoy, que seas un palo no quiere decir que seas altísimo.

-Pero es que da la casualidad de que lo soy, y mucho más que tú, tapón. Te saco una cabeza por lo menos.

Eso era una evidencia que no podía desmentir, por lo que se quedó callada y no supo que más decir. Dio gracias a dios de que en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Esta te la guardo, Malfoy – le avisó, mientras se dirigía apresuradamente a la puerta. Draco la siguió hasta allí.

Hermione la abrió y allí se encontraban su padre, sentado en una silla de ruedas y con un vendaje alrededor de la cabeza, y su madre, que empujaba la silla con una sonrisa.

-¡Papá! – exclamó, mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su padre.

-Hermione, mi niña, te he echado de menos – le dijo el hombre, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro, soy indestructible – contestó él, de buen humor -. El único problema es que en el hospital querían matarme de hambre – dijo, soltando una carcajada.

-No se preocupe por eso, señor Granger. Su hija ya ha hecho comida para un año entero – dijo Draco, que hasta el momento había estado callado.

-Exagerado – gruñó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hola, Draco. Me alegro de verte – le dijo Bernard, estirando la mano para que éste la apretara.

-Bienvenido, señor Granger. Espero que se encuentre mejor – respondió, con cortesía. Dándole la mano.

-Bueno, y ¿Eso es verdad? – preguntó Bernard, con otra carcajada, a su hija -.¿Tanta comida has hecho? Bien, bien, porque me muero de hambre.

-No le hagas caso. No he hecho tanta. Solo he cocinado carne guisada, patatas fritas, una ensalada y una tarta de queso.

Los padres la miraron, sorprendidos y se echaron a reír.

-¿Te parece poco, hija? – preguntó Jane, con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, cariño, que entre los hombres de la casa nos lo comeremos todo. ¿Verdad, Draco? - dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio, quien le sonrió de forma divertida.

-Realmente, no creo que seamos capaces, señor. Podría asegurar que la olla de carne el más grande que yo - Bromeó, haciendo que el hombre riese de nuevo.

No sabía desde cuando tenía tanta confianza con esa familia que incluso gastaban bromas entre ellos y hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero la verdad es que se sentía muy a gusto allí, con ellos.

-Bueno, pues vamos a atacar al banquete – los animó Jane, y todos pasaron a la cocina.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La tarde pasó tranquila. Pasaron horas en la habitación de Hermione, terminando los deberes para el día siguiente. Aunque hubiese preferido hacerlos en su cuarto, Draco debía reconocer que no tenía ni idea de esa rara asignatura llamada _Ciencias _que tenían los humanos, y necesitaba la ayuda de la chica, que le explicaba con paciencia todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Normalmente se hubiera quedado dormido con ese aburrido tema, pero en los labios de Hermione, el tema más soporífero del mundo, parecía el más interesante. O tal vez era que simplemente no escuchaba lo que decía y solo se dedicaba a mirar los hipnóticos movimientos de su boca y a asentir cada vez que ella le preguntaba "¿Lo has entendido?"

Se quedó como un tonto mirándola por unos segundos y, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, volvió su mirada hacia su cuaderno, el cual estaba totalmente en blanco. Fue entonces que recordó que seguía en la habitación de la chica haciendo los deberes y se le dieron ganas de darse golpes contra la pared por no haber estado atento. Ahora la castaña iba por la actividad numero cuatro y el ni siquiera había empezado.

-¿Me puedes volver a explicar esto? Creo que aun no lo capto - dijo Draco.

Hermione rió por lo bajo al ver el papel del rubio sin nada escrito.

-Pero si te lo he explicado mil veces - dijo con un tono divertido.

-Ya lo se, Granger, pero es que esto es una...

-Oye, ¿no es ese tu búho? - pregunto Hermione, interrumpiéndole.

Un búho de plumaje gris golpeaba con el pico el cristal, pidiendo pasar al cuarto. Draco se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, abriéndola y dejando entrar al ave, la cual se posó en la mesa del escritorio. Llevaba una carta atada a la pata. A Draco no le daba muy buena espina. Hacia mucho que su madre no le escribía. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

Desató la carta de la pata y le acaricio la cabeza al búho. En cuanto tocó el papel, noto una punzada en la marca tenebrosa. Fue entonces cuando sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Esa carta no era de su madre, era de él. La había camuflado inteligentemente en un sobre con el nombre de su madre y el sello de la familia Malfoy para que nadie le descubriera.

-¿Estás bien, Malfoy? - preguntó Hermione -. Te has puesto muy pálido.

Pero el chico no era capaz de responder. Sin ni siquiera recoger sus cosas, salió de la habitación y se encerró en la suya propia. Cerró las cortinas y puso el pestillo de la puerta; no quería que nadie le viese. Las manos le temblaban al momento de abrir el sobre. ¿Qué diría esa carta? ¿Qué querría? ¿Le informaría de algo sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido el día del accidente del padre de Hermione? ¿O acaso quería mandarle algo?

Solo pensar en eso se le puso los pelos de punta. Abrió el sobre con todo el cuidado que pudo. La caligrafía le afirmó sus sospechas: esa no era la letra de su madre. Respiró hondo y empezó a leer en su mente:

_Mi querido alumno:_

_Cuánto tiempo sin saber nada de mi, ¿verdad? Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que yo no sepa nada de ti. Te he tenido muy vigilado durante este tiempo. En el aprendizaje de un mortífagos es donde más dudas suele haber en uno ¿no? Es cuando más hay que controlar a mis seguidores. _

_Sabes que les pasa a los que me traicionan, ¿verdad, Draco? Creo que estás al corriente de todo lo que puede sufrir alguien que está en mi contra, al igual que su familia. ¿Eso te gustaría, joven Malfoy? _

_No te culpo de no poder realizar tu misión en Hogwarts. Un imprevisto se topó en tu camino. Un imprevisto demasiado asqueroso y entrometido (¿o debería decir entrometida?) que se está metiendo en mi territorio y está corrompiendo a uno de mis seguidores. ¿Sabes a quien me refiero, Draco? Esa sangre sucia se está metiendo en terreno peligroso, al igual que tú. _

_Es hora de arreglar lo que has hecho, joven Malfoy. Es hora de saber a quien le pertenece tu lealtad. Así que mi orden será solo una y espero por tu bien que la cumplas: Mata a la sangre sucia._

**Continuará…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Holaaaa! ¿Cómo estáis, mis niñas? ( y niño si hay alguno) **_

_**Este capitulo ha sido un poco cortito, lo sé. Siempre digo lo mismo, ¿no? la próxima vez lo intentaré hacer mas largo. **_

_**Ya habéis visto que el papá de Hermione se ha recuperado y ya estaba tan bromista como siempre. No iba a dejarlo morir, no soy tan mala.**_

_**Bueno, lo primero de todo, PauCullen me preguntó si tenía en mente alguna historia más de Draco y Hermione. Por supuesto. Mi mente ya tiene dos o tres ideas nuevas, pero aun tengo que decantarme por una y organizarla un poco. En resumen: Dentro de poco habrá un nuevo Dramione de Pétalo-VJ .muajajajaja (risa diavolica)**_

_**Seguimos, otra chica ( Lorena) me dio gracias por no dejar la historia. No te preocupes, seguiré hasta el final con esta historia. No sabéis lo entusiasmada que estoy escribiéndola, por que he conseguido que la lea mucha gente y eso me hace feliz TTwTT.**_

_**La siguiente ( Marie Malfoy) que me escribió un review y me dijo en el que yo pensaría que estaba diciendo muchas tonterías. XD por supuesto que no. Es más, los reviews contra mas locos y divertidos ,mejor. Y si dices que te gusta mucho mi historia, eso me encanta.**_

_**Otra chica ( sele), solo tienes que entrar en "login" y después te podre ayudar.**_

_**Bueno, y ya, que me enrollo mucho, diré en general que gracias por vuestros reviews. Que es normal que odiéis a Kyle XD y que me halaga que penséis que tengo talento.**_

_**Me voy ya, que me vuelvo pesada. **_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	16. Decisiones

**Capítulo 16: Decisiones.**

_-No, no, no, no- _pensaba Draco, desesperado, dando vueltas y vueltas en su habitación.

Tenía la carta en la mano, y con cada segundo que pasaba solo conseguía arrugar más el papel y agobiarse más y más. En los últimos cinco minutos no había parado de leerla una y otra vez sin dar crédito a lo que ella decía.

_Te he tenido muy vigilado durante este tiempo._

_Mata a la sangre sucia._

¡Dios! Lo sabía. El señor tenebroso sabía todo lo que había pasado entre el y Granger, y ahora quería que enmendase su error. Tenía que matar a Hermione, si no lo hacía, Voldemort lo mataría a él o lo torturaría hasta la locura. ¿Que podía hacer? Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No tenía otra opción, pero no quería hacerlo. En ese momento le dieron ganas de hacer un hechizo silenciador a la habitación para así poder gritar de la rabia y la impotencia, y poder utilizar un hechizo _reparo _para romper todo lo que se le antojase y así descargarse, pero no podía, no era mayor de edad para poder utilizar magia fuera de la escuela.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: Si no podía utilizar magia, ¿cómo pretendía que matase a Granger? ¿Acaso quería que lo hiciera al estilo muggle? ¿Y que después le atraparan por no poder utilizar magia para huir? Maldita sea, ¡Pero si ni siquiera había aprendido a desaparecerse todavía!

Se sentó bruscamente en la cama, puso las manos en la cabeza, casi tirándose de los pelos, y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, cogió de nuevo el pergamino que había dejado a su lado y lo repasó por millonésima vez. No decía nada de como hacerlo ni en cuanto tiempo.

Suspiró hondo. No debía desesperarse de esa manera. Era mejor tener la cabeza fría para poder pensar con claridad que hacer. Se tumbó sobre el colchón y, una vez más, cerró los ojos. Pero el sueño pudo con el y se lo llevó a su territorio.

_Estaba en una casa, la cual reconocía como la de los Granger. Pero había algo diferente en ella: No había felicidad, no había risas, no había luz ni color...Todo estaba oscuro y el agradable hogar de siempre, ahora no era más que un lugar vacío y silencioso. Por las ventanas solo entraba la escasa luz de la luna, que ese día parecía demasiado triste como para alumbrar el oscuro cielo de la noche. _

_Caminó por el pasillo. Estaba buscando a alguien. Un chuchillo ensangrentado se acoplaba perfectamente a su mano como si fuera otra parte de su cuerpo. A su paso por la casa, todo lo que se veía eran muebles destrozados, cristales rotos, cortinas tiradas por el suelo y llenas de cortes...Parecía una masacre._

_Se paró delante de una puerta, sonrió con maldad y giró el pomo lentamente. Podía oler el miedo, sabía que ella estaba allí. Exactamente, como el había predicho, la chica estaba, en el centro de la habitación. Parecía aterrada, se leía en sus ojos. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y se sujetaba un brazo en el que tenía una grave herida, una herida que el mismo le había hecho. La sangre corría hasta la mano en la que la joven empuñaba su varita._

_-No te acerques – dijo con voz temblorosa y con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Él caminó con tranquilidad hasta ella. No haría nada. Estaba seguro de que jamás le atacaría, pero en esos momentos se preguntaba ¿por qué? De un manotazo le tiró la varita al suelo y la sujetó del pelo violentamente. La chica profirió un grito de dolor._

_Una absurda agonía se instaló en su pecho al saber lo que venía a continuación._

_-Adiós, sangre sucia – le dijo, y dirigió con velocidad el cuchillo hacia ella._

_-_¡No! – gritó, al despertar. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, al igual que su respiración.

Se oyeron unos pasos acercarse apresuradamente y tocaron la puerta con insistencia.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Estás bien? He oído un grito - dijo la preocupada voz de Hermione detrás de la puerta.

Ese tono empleado por ella hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. La chica preocupada por él y Draco pensando en su muerte.

-Sí - respondió lo mas seguro que pudo -. Estoy perfectamente, Granger.

-¿De verdad? - insistió.

-Si, Granger, vete a hacer los deberes. No querrás que a la sabelotodo le quiten el puesto, ¿no? - preguntó con un tono de burla para que ella pensase que todo estaba igual que siempre.

-Idiota - la oyó decir, y la joven se alejó de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Se llevó la mano a la cara. La última imagen de su sueño volvió a su cabeza. Él dándole una puñalada mortal, ella muriendo a manos de él. Todo el suelo lleno de sangre…de su sangre…

No, no podía. Si tenía que matarla, no lo haría de una manera tan bruta, tan violenta. No podría verla morir de esa manera, de ninguna en realidad, pero debía hacerlo. La desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de nuevo de él. No sabía que hacer. No tenía salida. Necesitaba un consejo. Y, en ese momento, como si la hubiese llamado, en la habitación apareció su madre. Miró a su hijo de forma preocupada y triste. Se acercó a él y le abrazó para darle la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Draco, hijo...- murmuró con voz temblorosa.

En ese instante, pensó que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su madre. Seguramente sabría lo que había pasado con respecto a Granger, también sabría la misión que le había encargado el señor tenebroso. Se sentiría avergonzada de tener un hijo así. Estaría muerta de vergüenza por que su hijo se había encaprichado de una asquerosa sangre sucia.

-Madre...yo no...Granger no...- intentó explicar.

Narcissa acarició el pelo de su hijo y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Draco, no sé que pasó con esa...chica. No sé por que te sientes atraído por ella, es una impura. Pero...en este momento no tengo cabeza para enfadarme contigo o sentirme decepcionada. Hay algo más importante. El señor me informó de tu misión...Igualmente tenías que matar a alguien, Draco - Parecía que intentaba consolarlo.

-Madre, no puedo hacerlo...- murmuró.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Draco. No hay otra opción.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y, después, Draco continuó hablando.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? No puedo usar magia. No puedo hacerlo con mis propias manos.

-No te preocupes, hijo - le tranquilizó su madre -. Tenemos un infiltrado en el ministerio. Se encargara de librarse de las pruebas que delaten que has hecho magia en este mundo. Cuando hayas terminado con la vida de esa chica, el señor lo notará y vendremos para llevarte con nosotros. El señor tenebroso sabe la forma de sacarte de aquí.

_¿Que sabía la forma de sacarme de aquí? Y ¡¿por que coño no lo ha hecho antes?!_ , pensó Draco, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta, pondría su vida en peligro. Pero no podía evitar pensar que si hubiese salido antes de allí, no estaría pasando todo eso. Lord Voldemort estaba haciendo todo eso a propósito para ponerle entre la espada y la pared.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tengo? - preguntó.

-Una semana como mucho - respondió -. El señor quiere un trabajo rápido, pero ha sido considerado contigo por tu edad.

Dejó de abrazar a su hijo y le miró a los ojos con tristeza y con sus ojos húmedos.

-Lo siento, hijo, pero no puedo hacer nada. Tendrás que matarla.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, pero esta vez por un periodo de tiempo mucho mas corto. Draco, que había bajado la mirada, volvió a alzarla y asintió con decisión.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Había pasado la tarde sola en su habitación desde que Draco se había ido con cara de espanto. Le intrigaba el contenido de esa carta. Le daba mucha curiosidad saber el por qué Draco se había puesto tan nervioso al ver el sobre, pero ya tendría tiempo de investigar. Ahora estaba ocupada en algo mucho más importante.

Desde que a su padre le había pasado ese accidente de coche había estado investigando. No era tonta, sabía que ese accidente no había sido simplemente eso. La visión que había tenido cuando se había cortado se lo indicaba. Había una cosa que tenía clara: la guerra no tardaría en llegar. Tenía que estar preparada.

Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo durante horas y miró el reloj: Ya eran las nueve de la noche. Fue hacia su armario y sacó un pijama limpio y ropa interior. Después, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha.

Pasó poco más de diez minutos cuando Draco entró a la habitación. Acababa de recordar que, en su huida, se había dejado todos los libros en el cuarto de Hermione. Los encontró en el mismo sitio en donde los había dejado: en el suelo. Fue a por ellos y se dispuso a irse, pero hubo algo encima del escritorio que llamo su atención: Un libro, pero no uno cualquiera, estaba seguro de que era un libro de magia y no era precisamente del colegio.

Se acercó hasta la mesa y leyó el título_: Mil hechizos y conjuros. _

Abrió el tomo por la parte que marcaba el marca páginas. Entre las páginas 56 y 57 había una hoja cuadriculada doblada por la mitad. La desdobló con cuidado y vio las pocas palabras que había en ella escrita. Algunas de ellas eran nombres de hechizos, de los que solo reconocía uno, el obliviate, un hechizo desmemorizante. También le había parecido escuchar que uno de los que había era un hechizo para modificar la memoria. Lo ultimo que había escrito eran dos nombres: _Wendell y Mónica Wilkins._

-¿Que estas haciendo? - La voz de Hermione sonó detrás de él.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y la vio junto a la puerta del baño. Llevaba puesto un camisón rosa pálido y el pelo envuelto en una toalla de la que se escapaban algunos rizos. De repente, respirar le costó más que de costumbre.

-¿A quien intentas hechizar, Granger? - pregunto, en un intento de hacer desaparecer el nerviosismo que se había instalado en su cuerpo.

La expresión de la joven se volvió más fría que de costumbre.

-No es de tu incumbencia - respondió, dirigiéndose hasta el para intentar quitarle el papel.

-Tal vez no, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Quienes son Wendell y Mónica Wilkins? - preguntó de nuevo, levantando la mano donde tenía la hoja de papel para que la chica no la alcanzara.

- No te importa - dijo, intentando no perder la paciencia.

-No estarás intentando hacer nada malo ¿verdad, Granger? ¿Acabas de cumplir la mayoría de edad y ya estás tramando algo?

-No es nada de eso, ¿vale? Ahora devuélveme ese papel, por favor – dijo con seriedad y levantando la mano para que le entregara el papel.

-Oh, vamos, Granger. Últimamente estas muy aburrida. Dime que tienes entre manos.

-Malfoy, esto es serio - aclaró, con un tono de voz demasiado serio como para seguir bromeando.

Draco le entregó la hoja a Hermione, quien la volvió a doblar y a guardar en el libro donde estaba poco antes.

-Ahora enserio, Granger. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quienes son esas personas y por que quieres modificarles la memoria?

Hermione se apoyó de forma cansada en su escritorio y agachó la cabeza. No sabía si debía contarle, pero ese tono no era la de un niño bromista, sino el de un joven maduro que quería saber que estaba pasando.

-Son mis padres…

-¿Qué?- .Se sorprendió por su respuesta -. ¿Cómo que son tus padres?

-Son nombres que inventé para ellos – aclaró, dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

-¿Para qué?

- Para ponerlos a salvo cuando todo empiece.

Draco se acercó un poco más y Hermione bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que va a empezar?

-Vamos, Malfoy, no soy tonta. Sé perfectamente que el accidente que sufrió mi padre fue un ataque provocaron unos mortífagos. La visión que vi cuando pasó lo dice todo. Puede que fuera una simple coincidencia; Que solo estuvieran atacando a muggles y por casualidad le toco a mi padre; pero también puede que vayan expresamente a por mi y mi familia por ser amiga de Harry. No lo sé. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que pronto habrá una guerra. Y que el día que empiece yo estaré allí y luchare junto a todos los que estén en contra de Voldemort. Lucharé junto con Harry y Ron. Y para ese entonces, quiero estar preparada y dejar a mis padres a salvo.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos. Los dos sabían que eso era verdad, que habría una guerra, sobre todo Draco. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó el Slytherin.

-Cuando les modifique la memoria, ellos creerán que se laman Wendell y Mónica y que su mayor deseo es el de ir a Australia. Allí estarán a salvo.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó, con algo de agonía en el pecho al saber lo que iba a responder.

-Si no muero en la batalla, volveré y les devolveré a la normalidad. Si no…- aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir -. Si no vuelvo, no pasará nada. Porque ellos no sabrán que tienen una hija…- murmuró, casi sollozando.

Las ganas de abrazarla pudieron más que el saber que no debía hacerlo. Sabía que tendría que matarla, pero en ese momento solo quería dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Entonces, la abrazó y, acto seguido, la besó sabiendo que esa podría ser la ultima vez que lo hiciera.

**Continuará…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Esta vez intenté actualizar antes por que este fin de semana tendré que dedicarme a estudiar. **_

_**Decidme, qué pensáis de este capitulo? Estuvo medianamente aceptable?**_

_**Perdonad, pero hoy no me puedo entretener mucho. Me voy corriendo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	17. Enamorado

**Capítulo 17: Enamorado.**

Un hombre de pelo negro grasiento se paró delante de la estatua con forma de águila que llevaba al despacho del director de Howgarts.

-Cucurucho de cucarachas - dijo, y la estatua empezó a moverse como una escalera mecánica.

Subió a uno de los escalones y se dejó levar hasta el piso de arriba. Una vez allí, llamó a la puerta y la voz de un anciano le dio permiso para pasar. Giró el pomo para poder entrar a la habitación y una vez dentro, Dumbledore le indicó que se sentara. El anciano director juntos sus manos preocupadamente y empezó a hablar de una forma muy seria.

- Severus, ha habido mas ataques- comenzó.

-¿Ataques, señor? ¿A los nuestros? - pregunto Snape, igual de seria que Dumbledore.

- No, a los nuestros no. Ataques a muggles.

-¿Cuándo sucedió? - preguntó, calmadamente.

-Hace unos días. Pero el ministerio ha intentado encubrirlo, de manera que no me he enterado hasta ahora. Para los muggles solo fue una catastrófica tormenta que causó muchos destrozos y muchas victimas, pero más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y si el ministerio ha intentado ocultarlo es porque detrás de esos accidentes están los mortífagos.

- Estos últimos días he notado que la marca tenebrosa ardía algunas veces. Tal vez esté en lo correcto.

- Estoy completamente seguro, Severus. Fui al mundo de los muggles y esos destrozos no se hacen con una simple tormenta por muy fuerte que ésta sea. Además, es demasiada casualidad que en este accidente se haya visto involucrado el padre de la señorita Granger.

- ¿Está bien? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Estuvo ingresado varios días en el hospital, pero afortunadamente ya está fuera de peligro y en casa.

-¿Cómo están Draco y Granger?

-Ellos están bien, pero algo me dice que Voldemort está haciendo todo esto por algún asunto que concierne a Draco y a Hermione. Me gustaría que fueras a investigar y a ver que descubres, Severus.

-Sí, profesor -dijo, levantándose de su asiento.

Dumbledore se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz en forma de cansancio.

-Es una lastima. Que Draco estuviera lejos de aquí era una manera de mantener alejado de él a Lord Voldemort, pero al parecer el señor oscuro tiene otras formas de llegar hasta él. Una forma es a través de su familia y otra a través de la señorita Granger. Si está sucediendo lo que creo, pronto podrán volver al colegio, pero, por otra parte, es algo que puede enfurecer a Voldemort, y éste puede llegar a tomar grandes represalias.

-Señor, no le entiendo. ¿Cómo que podrán volver al colegio? Y, estando Draco incapacitado en estos momentos para hacer la misión que le mando el señor tenebroso, ¿por qué quería tomar represalias contra él Lord Voldemort?

-Eso es algo que te contaré cuando todo esto haya pasado, Severus. Lo único que te pido es que vayas a donde está Voldemort y averigües todo lo que puedas.

-Sí, señor.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hermione por aquí, Hermione por allá…Todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella. ¡Lógicamente! ¿Cómo no iba a tenerla en la cabeza si tenía que matarla? Pero ya no era solo eso. No pensaba en una o mil maneras de asesinarla, sino en que otra vez habían caído y la había vuelto a besar. ¡Y lo peor era que se había quedado con ganas de más! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Ese maldito mundo le estaba volviendo loco! : No solo no quería matarla, cosa que antes si hubiese deseado más que nada, sino que ahora no hacía más que pensar en ella y de desear besarla cada vez que la veía. ¡Era normal que el señor oscuro quisiese castigarle!

-_Basta, basta…Lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en la forma de acabar con ella_ – se reprendía a sí mismo mientras se revolvía en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño.

Era un estúpido por dejar que Granger le robase horas de descanso. Peor lo que no sabía el chico era que, en la habitación de en frente, Hermione tenía el mismo insomnio que él.

La chica no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. La imagen del beso que le había dado Malfoy esa tarde le volvía a la cabeza una y otra vez.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche: la una de la madrugada, y ella aun despierta. La única vez que había podido quedarse dormida, se había despertado a los diez minutos por soñar con el chico que dormía en la otra habitación.

Pasó algunos minutos más con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para ver si así conseguía dormirse, pero fue imposible. Poco después, escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría y oyó los pasos de alguien acercarse hasta quedar a su lado. Abrió discretamente uno de sus ojos lo suficiente para poder reconocer el pelo rubio de Draco y después volvió a cerrarlo sin que él se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta.

-_¿Qué hace aquí?_ – pensó.

Draco se sentó a su lado, como había hecho tantas veces. Desde hacía unos días, sentía la necesidad de ir al cuarto de la chica y verla dormir. Era algo que le relajaba mucho y le daba la paz que necesitaba. Lo que no podía imaginar es que la chica estaba despierta.

Pasó el dorso de sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica. Después de estar horas y horas reprendiéndose su comportamiento, llegaba un momento en que nada le importaba.

_-Igualmente esto acabará pronto _- pensó, atormentado.

Hermione sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir violentamente, y se preocupó por que Draco lo notara y se diese cuenta de que estaba despierta. Notó como los dedos que antes acariciaban su mejilla, delineaban ahora sus labios y se sonrojó de manera impresionante. Dio gracias a que todo estaba oscuro y que el chico no podía verlo.

Lo escuchó suspirar tristemente y se preguntó qué era aquello que le causaba tanta tristeza.

Draco aun seguía observándola. Ya no podía aguantar más. Se acercó a ella y se detuvo justo cuando los separaba un centímetro. Hermione sintió el aliento del chico en su boca y empezó a temblar levemente. El chico terminó con el poco espacio que quedaba y la volvió a besar. Ya lo había vuelto ha hacer, pero no se arrepentía. Era lo que quería hacer.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Snape se apareció en el cuarto de Draco y para su sorpresa, el no estaba ahí. Salió de la habitación y por instinto abrió la puerta de en frente. Algo le decía que el chico estaría allí, y no se equivocaba. Draco estaba inclinado sobre Hermione, la cual estaba "dormida", y se encontraba…besándola.

-_Así que era verdad_…- pensó.

_**Flash Back**_

_Recorrió los pasillos de la mansión abandonada donde se encontraba Lord Voldemort. Subió las escaleras que le llevarían a la habitación del señor y se paró justo delante de la puerta. Estaba a punto de llamar cuando escuchó unas voces dentro:_

_-Narcissa Malfoy ya me avisó de que habló con su hijo. Al parecer Draco Malfoy está dispuesto a cumplir con sus órdenes tal y como le ordenasteis, mi señor – dijo la voz de un joven que no conocía._

_-Claramente, el chico no iba a negarse a unas órdenes mías, Kyle, pero estoy seguro de que no será capaz de hacerle daño a su querida sangre sucia._

_-Y si no lo hace, señor…_

_-Si no lo hace, será castigado y tú deberás acabar con su trabajo, como teníamos acordado – dijo Voldemort._

_-Excelente._

_La diabólica risa del señor tenebroso sonó en la habitación._

_-Me gusta tu actitud, muchacho. Aunque eres joven, eres fiel a mí y eso me gusta. Cuando todo esto acabe, serás recompensado. No puedo decir lo mismo de Malfoy…No dejaré que un niño estúpido me desobedezca por esa cosa inútil llamada amor._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Draco – le llamó.

El chico levantó la cabeza y miró al jefe de su casa con una mirada que claramente le retaba a que se atreviese a regañarle por lo que había hecho. Esa mirada arrogante que solía tener siempre.

-Ven aquí, tenemos que hablar.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, dejando a Hermione algo confundida, preguntándose que hacía Snape allí

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando, Draco? – le preguntó, una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto del chico y hubo silenciado la habitación.

-Déjame en paz, Snape. No te metas en mis asuntos.

-Sé perfectamente que el señor te ha mandado una misión. ¿Cuál es?

-No es de tu incumbencia – dijo, testarudamente, Draco.

-Draco, basta ya. Lo único que quiero es ayudarte.

-Nadie puede ayudarme. Esto lo tengo que hacer yo solo.

-Está bien. Si no me quieres decir esa misión, la averiguaré yo mismo. Pero… ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido, Draco? Juntarte con Granger. ¿No ves que Lord Voldemort te castigará por esto?

-Ya lo está haciendo- aclaró de modo cortante.

-Draco, escúchame. Aléjate de Granger. Te puedo asegurar que enamorarte de una sangre sucia será tu perdición. Yo lo viví una vez. No te enamores de esa sangre sucia – dijo seriamente.

Draco se dio la vuelta, se tiró del pelo de manera frustrante y apoyó sus manos en la mesa. Bajó la cabeza y dijo lleno de fiereza, frustración y tristeza.

-Es demasiado tarde. No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Creo que…ya lo estoy…No sé que me ha hecho esa chica, no sé que me ha hecho este maldito mundo, pero creo que ya estoy…enamorado – mascullo como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

_**Continuará…**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? He tardado un poquito más por los exámenes y eso…pero pronto terminaré con esos malditos papeles llenos de preguntas -.-U La suerte es que aquí en España hay puente. Bien! XD 4 bonitos días de fiesta.**_

_**Bueno, ¿qué os pareció este capítulo? ¿Os gusto? Por fin Draco reconoció que esta loquito por Herms :P ya era hora.**_

_**Me puse a escribir por que estoy de buen humor y tenía inspiración. Ayer estrenaron Crepúsculo en los cines de aquí y la película estuvo genial!!!! X3 **_

_**Bueno, me voy ya , que hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños y tengo mucho que preparar. 16 años ya, me siento vieja. jajaja **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! fueron muchísimos! **_

_**Besos.**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	18. En la casa de campo

**Capítulo 18: En la casa de campo.**

¡Bendito sábado! No tenía por qué levantarse temprano, y menos mal, porque había dormido bastante mal durante esa noche. Aun se preguntaba por qué Snape había ido a visitar a Draco hacía un par de noches, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle ya que eso significaría delatar que se había estado haciendo la dormida. Bajó las escaleras aun en pijama y con los pelos de toda una leona de Gryffindor. Aun estaba medio dormida y bostezaba cada dos segundos. La voz de su madre hablando por teléfono hizo que se le quitaran de la cabeza las imágenes que no la dejaban descansar.

-Sí, claro que iremos. Bernard estará encantado. Esta tarde estaremos allí. Hasta luego - dijo, antes de colgar el teléfono. Vio a su hija en la puerta y fue a darle un beso -. Buenos días, Hermione.

-Buenos días. ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con tu tío. Nos han invitado este fin de semana a su casa de campo para celebrar que tu padre se encuentra recuperado.

-¿Vamos a ir a la casa de campo del tío Andrew? - preguntó Hermione con el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña. De repente la cara se le había iluminado -. ¡Bien! Me encanta ese sitio. ¿Van a venir todos los primos?

El tío Andrew solo tenía un hijo de su misma edad: Allan. Era un chico divertido, bromista y, a veces, demasiado pesado. Hermione pensaba que no sabía cuando parar con las bromas y la verdad es que no le apetecía demasiado pasar esos dos días acompañada solamente de un rubio egocéntrico y un moreno que a menudo solía ponerla de los nervios.

A parte de Allan, Hermione tenía tres primas: Elisabeth, o Beth, como solía llamarla la familia y amigos; y Madeline, o Maddy. Las dos eran hermanas gemelas y tenían diez años. Hermione las quería mucho. Eran muy divertidas y amables. Les recordaban a los hermanos de Ron, solo que estas podían llegar a dar miedo de lo compenetradas que estaban. Por último, estaba su primita preferida: Abigail, con solo cinco años. Desde que había nacido Abi, Hermione se había encariñado muchísimo con ella, y la pequeña también quería mucho a Hermione.

-No sé si Abi podrá venir. Tu tía Samanta está enferma y no creo que puedan llevar a la niña. Le preguntaré a tu tío si nos deja llevárnosla. Al fin y al cabo volveremos mañana por la tarde – dijo, marcando un número en el teléfono.

- Gracias, mamá – agradeció Hermione. Sin su pequeña Abi esos días no serían lo mismo.

-De nada. Ahora sube a cambiarte y despierta a Draco para que se prepare. Nos vamos después de desayunar - le dijo, antes de que la chica desapareciera por las escaleras.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Draco cuando ésta se abrió sola y allí apareció el chico con cara de malas pulgas.

-Oh, ya estás despierto - dijo Hermione.

-Es imposible no estarlo con tus gritos, Granger - le respondió, con tono dormido.

-No importa. De todas formas ya tenías que levantarte - dijo, dándose la vuelta y entrando en su propio cuarto. Al poco salió con una pequeña maleta y se la tiró al rubio.

- ¿Y esto para qué es? - le preguntó -. ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de mí y me echas? - le preguntó con ironía.

-Exactamente - bromeó ella. El chico de repente levantó la vista con los ojos más abiertos que nunca y Hermione empezó a reír -. Tranquilo, solo nos vamos este fin de semana a la casa de campo de mi tío – aclaró -. Vístete y mete algo de ropa en la maleta. Volveremos mañana por la tarde. No se te ocurra coger ropa formal y llévate un bañador – le indicó mientras se daba la vuelta.

Draco notó como se ponía pálido y extremadamente tenso. ¿Un bañador? ¿Para qué? ¡Pero si estaban en pleno otoño! Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, si se ponía un bañador significaría que tendría que enseñar los brazos. La marca sería descubierta.

-¿Un bañador? – preguntó, intentando parecer tranquilo.

-Sí, mi tío tiene una piscina. No te preocupes por el frío. Es una piscina cubierta.

Intentó pensar algo con rapidez, pero enseguida recordó algo que podría salvarle: No tenía ningún bañador allí.

-Lo siento, Granger, pero no tengo bañador, así que tendrás que quedarte con las ganas de ver mi espectacular cuerpo - dijo, como si no pasase nada.

-Cierto, no te compraste ninguno – ignoró el comentario -. No te preocupes. Estoy segura que mi primo te puede dejar alguno. Debe de tener la misma talla que tú.

-_Mierda _– pensó.

Iba a decirle que no usaría ningún bañador prestado, pero la chica ya se había encerrado en su cuarto dispuesta a cambiarse. Fue a vestirse y a meter la ropa en la maleta. Ya pensaría en algo.

Después de desayunar, emprendieron la marcha. Jane había discutido con Bernard sobre quien llevaría el coche. "Aun no estás del todo fuerte", le había dicho ella; "Estoy como un roble", había respondido él, ganando la partida.

Pararon a los diez minutos en casa de uno de los tíos de Hermione para recoger a Abigail, la cual había aceptado gustosa ir a pasar el fin de semana con sus tíos y primos, sobre todo con la castaña.

-¡Hola, Hermy! – exclamó cuando salió de casa acompañada de su padre, quien agarraba una pequeña maleta donde guardaba la ropa de la niña. La pequeña se lanzó hacia su prima y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Hola, Abi – contestó la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola, Draco! - dijo, abrazando también al chico que había conocido ene l cumpleaños de su prima.

-Hola, Abi – contesto Draco, con una sonrisa. Normalmente no le gustaban los niños: solían ser pesados y desquiciantes; pero esa niña era sencillamente encantadora. Era muy abierta y simpática y se parecía bastante a él físicamente. Tenía el pelo rubio, aunque no tanto como él, y sus ojos eran grises. Lo único diferente en ella era que tenía unos bonitos rizos, como los de Hermione, en vez del pelo lacio. Parecía una mezcla en miniatura de ellos dos. No podía evitar pasarse por la cabeza que así sería una hija con ella.

Se dio una bofetada mental por pensar algo así. Pensar en tener en un futuro una familia con esa castaña. Imposible. Impensable. Por lo que intentó concentrarse en otras cosas.

-Dentro de la maleta tiene todo lo que necesita. También le he metido unos manguitos. Recordad que no sabe nadar, es muy pequeña – le decía el padre de la niña a Jane.

-No te preocupes, Ben. La cuidaremos bien – le tranquilizó. –Vamos, chicos. Todos al coche.

Entraron en el automóvil, dejando a Abigail en una de las puertas, la cual llevaba el seguro para los niños. No podían dejar que fuera en el medio, ya que era más peligroso, sobre todo para una niña tan pequeña. Por lo que Draco y Hermione tuvieron que estar sentados uno al lado del otro.

El viaje fue bastante largo. Tres horas encerrado en un coche era más de lo que el chico podía aguantar y fue aun peor cuando Hermione , demostrando su cansancio, se quedó dormida y apoyó inconscientemente la cabeza en el hombro de Draco, quien se removió, nervioso, y miró a la Gryffindor con cara de asustado. Afortunadamente, Abigail también se había quedado dormida y los señores Granger iban demasiado distraídos como para verlos.

Llegaron al campo a las tres y media de la tarde. El aroma de ese lugar era espectacular; Todo natural, nada de contaminación de la gran ciudad. Y de fondo, el apetitoso olor de la carne echa en una barbacoa. Entraron al jardín de la casa de los tíos de Hermione, donde fueron recibidos por los mencionados y por sus primos.

Allan fue el primero que se acercó a Draco y Hermione. Era un chico de pelo negro, casi igual de alto que el Slytherin y con los ojos marrones verdosos.

-¡Hola, primitas! – Saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla a las chicas-. ¡Hola, Draco! ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico -. Ya veo que incluso para el campo vienes de marca, tío. Menudo pijo estás hecho – comentó, al ver el chándal que llevaba Draco, y riéndose amistosamente-. Venid conmigo. Ahí dentro ya están las otras dos.

-No os entretengáis mucho, que vamos a comer ya – les avisó la madre de Allan.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Solo voy a enseñarle la casa a Draco.

Mientras hacían su recorrido por la casa, las dos gemelas se acoplaron al grupo.

-Hola, Hermione – dijeron a la vez -. Hola, Draco.

-Hola, chicas – contestaron.

-¿Habéis llegado hace mucho? – preguntó la castaña.

-No mucho – respondió Beth.

-Papá se perdió y estuvo dando vueltas en círculos – explicó Maddy, y las dos rieron burlonamente.

Draco las miró con un poco de miedo. Aunque eran muy simpáticas, las gemelas, que siempre iban juntas, muchas veces hablaban a la vez y reían por lo mismo, daban un poco de miedo. Solían mirar a la gente inexpresivamente y, algunas veces, hablaban de una manera tan seria que ponía los pelos de punta. A Draco les recordaba a los fantasmas de niñas japonesas de las películas de miedo que solía poner Hermione.

Tragó saliva levemente pensando en lo poco que le gustaría despertar una noche y ver a esas dos niñas mirándole sin parpadear en medio de la oscuridad. El colmo era que sus pieles eran bastante blancas, lo que ponía peor las cosas. Por lo demás no había problemas, ya que tenían el pelo marrón y los ojos azules.

Pasaron algunas horas. Ya habían comido y ahora se encontraban dando un paseo por el campo. Sus padres les habían dado permiso para salir de la casa e ir a caminar por los alrededores. Allan iba delante con Draco, hablando de cosas que al rubio no le importaban demasiado; Hermione iba un poco más atrás con la pequeña Abigail; y las gemelas se encontraban corriendo de aquí para allá buscando mariposas.

-Bueno, Draco, ¿Cuando te atreverás? – le pregunto de repente Allan, aprovechando que Hermione estaba lo bastante lejos para no oírlos.

-¿Atreverme? ¿A qué?

-A declararte a mi prima, claro-. Dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?! – casi gritó -. ¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo eso?- bajo el tono, dándose cuenta de que Hermione podría enterarse.

-¿Te crees que estoy ciego? me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras.

-Yo no la miro de ninguna manera – se molestó el chico.

Allan frunció un poco el ceño, pero no por que estuviera enfadado, sino por que sabía que el chico tendría esa reacción.

-No te preocupes, yo no le diré nada. Es tan despistada que no se habrá dado cuenta.

-No se tiene que dar cuenta de nada, porque no me gusta – aclaró él.

-Claro, si tú lo dices… ¡Hey, vosotras dos, no os alejéis tanto! – les dijo de repente a las gemelas, y fue corriendo hacia ellas.

La Gryffindor se acercó con Abi.

-¿De qué estabais hablando? – preguntó.

- De nada – respondió él, rápidamente.

-¡Tortolitos, no os quedéis atrás! – gritó desde alante Allan, por lo que los dos se pusieron rojos.

La pequeña Abi tiró de la tela del pantalón de Hermione para llamar su atención y preguntó inocentemente:

-Hermy, ¿Qué significa tortolitos?

Las gemelas volvieron a reír al unísono de manera burlona y Draco y Hermione volvieron a sonrojarse.

Pasaron el día con juegos y divirtiéndose de una manera que el chico no había hecho nunca. Ese día seria inolvidable, al igual que todos lo que había pasado con la castaña.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, enviaron a los niños a una habitación para invitados donde había tres camas. Las gemelas enseguida se acoplaron en una; Hermione y Abi durmieron en otra; y Draco se tumbó en la que estaba al lado de ellas. Durante esa noche, el rubio se quedó mirando a la Gryffindor mientras dormía y pensando en lo que le había dicho Allan.

-¿Tanto se nota? – se preguntó en un susurro, antes de quedarse dormido.

**Continuará…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola a todos! **_

_**No me peguéis, ya sé que tardé mucho. Dos semanas, si no me equivoco. **_

_**La culpa no fue mía, sino de mi amiga la inspiración, que no quería venir. Al final tuve que obligarla, pero no se llevaba muy bien conmigo, así que no hice un capítulo demasiado bueno. Solo espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito. El próximo será mucho mejor. Lo prometo! **_

_**Bueno, me voy ya. **_

_**Hasta la próxima y Feliz navidad!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	19. La marca

**Capítulo 19: La marca.**

Esa mañana de domingo sería una pesadilla para Draco. Mientras desayunaban, Allan había sacado el tema que el chico tanto temía: el de la piscina.

-Iremos después de desayunar - había dicho, para desgracia del Slytherin.

Todos fueron a prepararse y a ponerse sus bañadores. Allan le había dejado un bañador verde a Draco, el cual lo recibió a regañadientes y fue al cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Una vez allí, se encerró con pestillo y se apoyó en la pared. Su mente iba a toda velocidad intentando buscar una solución. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y la tiró al suelo. Se miró en el espejo por unos minutos: la marca era demasiado grande y por mucho que intentase ocultarla se vería tarde o temprano. Tenía que taparla con algo.

Empezó a buscar por los cajones del armario. Pensó en cubrirse la marca con maquillaje, pero descartó la idea al darse cuenta que con el agua el maquillaje desaparecería. Estuvo buscando por un buen rato hasta que dio con algo que podía servir: vendas. Se inventaría que se había dado un golpe y había necesitado ponerse algunas vendas. Considerando que la marca no era nada discreta y le cubría más de la mitad del antebrazo, los vendajes quedaron demasiado exagerados.

-_Mejor esto que nada_ - pensó.

Se puso el bañador y dobló su ropa para llevarla al cuarto. Después, se reunió con los otros en la piscina. Allan y las gemelas ya estaban en el agua, mientras que Hermione estaba vestida con un vestido de playa o de estar por casa, poniéndole los manguitos a Abi. Draco se acercó a ellas y enseguida atrajo la mirada de Hermione.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? - preguntó inmediatamente.

-Nada, me golpeé con un mueble y sangré un poco - contestó, mirando el vendaje.

La castaña se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Tan grave es para que te cubras casi todo el antebrazo? Déjame que le eché un vistazo – dijo, alzando su mano hacía su brazo.

-¡No! –exclamó él, dejándola con los ojos como platos. Así que en seguida buscó una excusa -. N…No quiero que me toques los vendajes, Granger, me ha costado mucho ponérmelos. Además…-pensó en lo que iba a decir por un momento y segundos después se atrevió a soltárselo. Ya era hora de alejarla de él -…ensuciarías más la herida con tu mugre, sangre sucia.

Hermione notó una espina en el corazón. Era cierto que siempre la llamaba así, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Intentando aparentar indiferencia, se dio la vuelta y siguió colocándole los manguitos a Abi.

-¡¿Por qué tardáis tanto, tortugas?! – gritó Allan, empezando a tirarles agua desde la piscina.

Draco y Hermione se cubrieron, molestos.

-¡Me estás mojando el vestido! Espérate a que me lo quite – dijo Hermione, mientras se subía la prenda y se la sacaba por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto un bikini rosa.

Draco abrió los ojos tanto que pensó que se les iba a salir de la cara y enseguida desvió la mirada. No era que el bañador de Hermione fuera brasileño ni nada parecido, pero jamás la había visto tan "destapada" y ahora que podía verla así, se daba cuenta de que la figura de la castaña no era tan mala como todos los Slytherin pensaban. Al contrario, era mejor que muchas chicas de su casa y de otras. En esos seis años que llevaban juntos se había desarrollado muchísimo. Solo de pensarlo, Draco se puso malo, pero no porque no le gustara, sino porque le encantaba.

La Gryffindor se metió con cuidado en el agua, ya que estaba un poco fría y ayudó a Abi a meterse en la piscina. Draco se quedó embobado viendo como la chica se mojaba y eso hizo que sus hormonas hicieran su deber en su imaginación.

-¡Draco! - gritó Abi -. Ven con nosotras.

La voz de la niña le hizo sonreír y fue al agua con ella y con Hermione.

Los juegos que propuso Allan sirvieron para pasar unas horas divirtiéndose y Draco casi olvido el peligro que corría con la marca. El último juego que se le vino a la cabeza al primo de Hermione era "el tiburón". Trataba de que uno de los participantes hiciera de tiburón y tenia que perseguir a los demás hasta que consiguiera alcanzar a uno y éste seria el nuevo tiburón.

-Es como un pilla pilla, pero en el agua - explicó el chico.

Sacaron a Abi del agua y la llevaron con Jane, ya que ella era demasiado pequeña para jugar. El primero en quedársela fue Allan, después se la pasó a Maddy, que atrapó a su hermana gemela, y así fue pasando de una persona a otra hasta que le llegó el turno a Draco. El Slytherin empezó a nadar lo más rápido posible para poder atrapar a quien tuviese más cerca, y que en este caso era Hermione. Después de unos minutos, consiguió acorralarla contra uno de los bordes, y, cuando ella iba a escapar, la agarró por la cintura y le pasó el turno. Pero, extrañamente, ninguno reaccionó en un primer momento. Solo un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos, y es que Draco jamás se había imaginado que la piel de la chica fuera tan suave y Hermione había sentido un escalofría cuando la mano del rubio había recorrido su cintura. El aviso, como no, de Allan les hizo continuar con el juego, pero ya no volvieron a intentar pillarse el uno al otro.

Después de un rato más, todos salieron del agua para ir a comer. El tiempo se había pasado volando y ya casi eran las tres.

Draco pensó que el suplicio de la marca ya había terminado, pero estaba muy equivocado. Después de comer, estuvieron jugando a las cartas en una mesa que tenían cerca de la piscina.

-¡Vuelvo a ganar! – gritó Hermione con su séptima victoria consecutiva.

-¡No puede ser! – gritó Draco -. ¿Otra vez?

-Admítelo, Draco, mi prima es mejor que tú en este juego – dijo Allan.

-No se puede ser el mejor en todo – comentaron al unísono Maddy y Beth, y las dos rieron con esa voz maligna que hizo que Draco sintiera escalofríos más de un millón de veces.

Todos estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta que la pequeña Abi se halaba jugando con su pelota cerca de la piscina. Una de las veces. La pelota se le escapó y fue a parar el agua. La niña, al intentar recuperarla, cayó al agua y empezó a chapotear para no hundirse. Fueron sus gritos los que alarmaron a los jóvenes que se sentaban un poco más lejos.

-¡Abi! – gritó Hermione, dispuesta a correr hacia ella, pero Draco fue más rápido, y en un acto reflejo se tiró a la piscina y rescató a la niña.

La Gryffindor corrió hacía ellos y abrazó a Abi.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar sola tan cerca de la piscina? – le regañó -. Qué miedo he pasado.

Miró a Draco con una sonrisa.

-Gracias – le dijo.

-De nada – respondió él.

-Menos mal que Draco es bastante rápido. Nunca había visto a un ser humano correr tanto – bromeó Allan. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y dijo:- No sabía que tuvieras un tatuaje, Draco. Es genial – comentó, acercándose para verlo.

A Draco se le puso la cara totalmente pálida y miró su antebrazo, con los movimientos bruscos que había hecho para salvar a la pequeña sus vendajes se habían caído y había dejado a la vista la marca tenebrosa.

Miró de reojo a Hermione, quien observaba la marca como si fuera lo más horrible del mundo, y lo era. Ese maldito símbolo no era más que una tortura para él.

-¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? – preguntó el primo.

-Hace poco, por eso llevaba las vendas para protegerlo de la luz – puso como excusa Draco.

Hermione se levantó y se fue corriendo se allí. No quería ver más lo estúpida que había llegado a ser confiando en él. Ella había asegurado a sus amigos que Draco no era tan malo como parecía, pero al final había resultado ser lo que Harry y Ron pensaban: un maldito mortífago.

Con otra de sus muchas excusas, Draco consiguió irse de allí para ir a buscar a Hermione, sin preocuparse se que ahora la marca estuviera al descubierto. Solo se la había querido ocultar a ella, pero había terminado descubriéndola. ¿Para qué iba a seguir tapándosela?

-Granger – la llamó mientras caminaba, pero fue inútil. La chica no quería verle y se había escondido muy bien para ello.

Por una parte, pensaba que así sería mejor. Tarde o temprano tendría que matarla y si ella no le odiaba sería más difícil para él hacerlo; pero, por otra parte, no quería que ella le mirase con rencor ni que le odiase.

Hermione no apareció en toda la tarde. Seguramente había salido al campo para no verle. Draco se apoyó contra un árbol y se quedó inmóvil hasta que notó que alguien más se acercaba.

-Lo sé todo – dijo Allan.

Draco se dio la vuelta para preguntarle con la mirada a qué se refería.

-Sé lo que sois tú y mi prima.

-¿Desde cuando? – preguntó sin darle importancia, no se sentía con ánimos.

- Desde siempre. Hermione y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos. Yo vi como se manifestaron sus poderes cuando tenía once años. A parte de sus padres, a mi fue al único que le contó que iba a ir a una escuela de magia.

El silencio se hizo. Draco jamás había visto a ese chico bromista y alegre tan serio.

-Sé muchas cosas de tu mundo. Hermione me cuenta muchas cosas de las que vive allí. Sé qué es esa marca que llevas en el brazo. Lo que dije antes solo fue para disimular delante de las niñas.

-No, no sabes lo que es, porque no sabes la tortura que representa – murmuró Draco, en un intento de defenderse, aunque Allan no lo estaba atacando.

-No, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que Hermione lo está pasando muy mal ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué debería pasarlo mal? – preguntó con rabia, no queriendo ver la verdad. Porque esa verdad era un peligro para ambos.

-Porque le importas, Malfoy. ¿Es que no lo ves?

Volvió a quedarse callado. De su boca no salían las palabras.

-No le hagas más daño. Ella no se lo merece. No sabes como te ha defendido.

-¿Defendido? ¿Ella a mí? – preguntó, levantando la mirada.

-Sí. Ya te dije que ella me cuenta casi todo. Me contó como llegasteis aquí y ya de antes sabía que tú eras su principal enemigo en el colegio. Pero Hermione me contó que estabas cambiando, así que decidí darte una oportunidad y resultó que yo también creí que era así. Me caíste muy bien.

Draco estaba en ese momento en estado de Shock. Jamás se había imaginado que Hermione le había llegado a defender, a él, a una serpiente que había estado cada día insultándola y haciendo su vida imposible.

-Tal vez esa marca no sea culpa tuya, pero al menos intenta no hacer daño a Hermione. Estoy seguro de que está muy dolida – dicho esto, caminó para volver a la casa.

El Slytherin estrelló su puño contra el árbol, haciéndolo sangrar. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil la tarea de acabar con ella, pero no tenía otra opción. Era ella o él.

Cuando estaba a punto de atardecer, Hermione apareció para recoger sus cosas. Ya tenían que volver a casa y ese viaje de más de tres horas en coche se le haría eterno.

**Continuará…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta. Mas prontito, ya que la última vez tardé bastante. Así que aquí estoy para recompensaros. **_

_**¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? El pobre Draco está cada vez más confundido. El pobre, lo estoy haciendo sufrir. **_

_**Pronto tendrá que elegir.**_

_**Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Ah! Y hoy os traigo una recomendación musical. Si no la escuché mil veces en un solo día, no la escuché ninguna. Si queréis podéis ponerla en Youtube, merece la pena. Se llama jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Es una canción en honor a las víctimas del 11 de Marzo en los atentados de las bombas en los trenes en la estación de Atocha, en Madrid (España).**_

_**La canción es preciosa. Es una historia entre un chico y una chica. Me puse a llorar nada más de escucharla.**_

_**Bueno, yo ya me voy. **_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	20. Lágrimas

**Capítulo 20: Lágrimas.**

Releyó la carta una y otra vez para buscarle algún fallo, pero nada, no había ninguno. Ese día se cumplía el plazo que le exigía el señor oscuro: Una semana. Ya era lunes, ese maldito lunes que no hubiese querido que llegara. El cielo estaba totalmente encapotado y en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llover. Aunque aun solo eran las siete, parecía que eran las once de la noche. La única luz que había en el cuarto del Slytherin era la que entraba de las farolas de la calle, y con ellas leía el arrugado papel. Necesitaba oscuridad, porque se sentía muerto y así quería estar en ese momento.

Parecía que todo estaba a su favor para cumplir el plan de Lord Voldemort. Los padres de Hermione saldrían en una media hora para encontrarse con unos amigos. Estarían completamente solos los dos.

Pronto no vería más a esa odiosa sangre sucia, a esa sabelotodo, esa rata de biblioteca que tantas veces había insultado. No vería más su entrecejo fruncido o su mano levantada en clase, pero tampoco vería su sonrisa…

Una lágrima cayó sobre el pergamino. Sí, aunque pareciera increíble, él, Draco Malfoy, estaba llorando por ella, Hermione Granger. Se secó con brusquedad esa muestra de debilidad y se levantó del asiento. En cuanto acabase con ella debería huir. Voldemort le ayudaría a volver al mundo mágico.

Se vistió con una túnica y puso la varita en el bolsillo de ésta. Después hizo desaparecer su baúl para que apareciera en su verdadera casa.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse le indicó que ya era la hora y abandonó el cuarto, pero a mitad de camino sus dudas florecieron de nuevo y tuvo que ir a cuarto de baño para poder refrescarse con agua.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Hermione seguía tumbada en la cama desde la hora de la comida. Se sentía fatal. No le había dirigido la palabra a Draco desde el día interior cuando habían vuelto de la casa de campo, y eso que el chico había intentado hablar con ella.

Se sentía traicionada, por que ella había confiado en él. Pero por otra parte ¿qué culpa tenía Draco de ser mortífago? Nadie se habría podido resistir sin que le mataran.

Se oyó la puerta de abajo cerrarse. Hermione fue hacia la ventana y vio a sus padres subirse al coche e irse. Ahora era el momento perfecto para hablar con el Slytherin completamente a solas.

Anduvo hasta la puerta y salió al pasillo. Giró el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de enfrente y se asomó al cuarto, sorprendiéndose de que a primera vista no había nadie.

-¿Draco? – llamó la chica, pero nadie contestó.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio una carta en la mesa y la curiosidad pudo más que ella. Avanzó hasta el pergamino y empezó a leerlo.

-Oh, dios… ¿qué es esto? – se preguntó mientras lo leía.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta como una figura avanzaba hacia ella con paso lento y silencioso, y se paró a apenas unos pasos detrás de ella.

-_Es hora de arreglar lo que has hecho, joven Malfoy. Es hora de saber a quien le pertenece tu lealtad. Así que mi orden será solo una y espero por tu bien que la cumplas…- _leyó. Tragó saliva y continuó la última frase, que para su desgracia, también fue completada por la voz de Draco -_ Mata a la sangre sucia._

Se dio la vuelta asustada y vio al chico que allí se encontraba parado. Su mirada era inexpresiva, pero decidida. Definitivamente, había llegado la hora.

-Vaya, Granger, no sabia que eras tan entrometida. ¿No sabías que es de mala educación mirar las cosas de los demás? – le dijo, alzando su varita.

Hermione se quedó callada. Estaba demasiado impresionada como para responder. Pero pronto cambió esa mirada por una con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No dices nada? ¿Prefieres taladrarme con la mirada? – preguntó él, también frunciendo el ceño -. Bien. No importa. Igualmente, pronto no tendré que ver más esa mirada de reproche – le dijo, apretando más la varita.

-Harry y Ron tenían razón – por fin habló, con un tono lleno de decepción -. Tenían razón respecto a ti. Era imposible que cambiaras conmigo. Fui una tonta.

Draco apretó los puños.

-¿Y qué esperabas, Granger? ¿Que cambiase mi forma de ser? ¿Que fuera bueno? ¿Acaso que con un padre mortífago, yo no llegaría a ser uno también? – preguntó, lleno de dolor, pero intentando no demostrarlo -. ¿Que me enamorase de ti acaso? ¿De verdad fuiste tan estúpida?

-Lo único que hice fue intentar ver algo bueno en ti. Pero me equivoqué – contestó ella.

Cinco segundos de silencio.

-Algo sí aprendí de ti, Granger. Y es que no se debe ser un cobarde –Hizo una floritura con la varita y, volando desde el cuarto de la chica, llegó su propia varita -. Si voy a acabar contigo, que sea limpiamente – dijo, de la manera más fría que su voz le permitió.

Hermione tomó su varita, la miró y después la bajó mientras su mirada de posicionaba en el suelo, dando a entender que no iba a luchar.

-Levanta la varita, Granger – le ordenó, levantando él la suya. Ella negó con la cabeza -. Levántala – volvió a decir, y la chica volvió a negar –. ¡Te he dicho que la levantes! – gritó ahora, desesperado.

La negación de Hermione llegó ahora con un signo de dolor en la cara y cuando abrió los ojos se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. Draco apretó la mandíbula. Ya no podía aguantar más esa tortura. Tenía la esperanza de que a lo mejor si peleaban ambos, ella se defendería y no podría matarla, pero la chica estaba decidida a no luchar contra él. Contra un maldito mortífago como él.

-Bien…Si no quieres luchar, acabaré con esto de una vez por todas – dijo el chico, levantando la varita para pronunciar la maldición imperdonable.

Todo sucedió en apenas unos segundos. Draco la miró, la chica estaba dispuesta a morir, no podía entenderla. Hermione ni siquiera le dirigió una sola mirada. Siguió llorando y en el último segundo, despertaron sus labios y pronunciaron con voz quebrada y dolorosa:

-No voy a luchar contra alguien a quien amo.

Fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta de lo imbecil que había sido. Incluso había llegado a reconocer que estaba enamorado de ella, pero siempre había puesto su vida por delante de la de ella, mientras que Hermione no había dudado ni un segundo. No lucharía contra él porque le quería.

Apretó tanto su varita que pensó que se rompería, y como si no valiese nada, la tiró al suelo con rabia y se dirigió a la chica. La tomó por la cintura y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. De una manera en la que le decía claramente que él la correspondía. A Hermione se le cayó la varita de las manos y después las pasó por el cuello del joven, llorando mientras el chico la besaba.

Ya está, lo había arruinado todo. Había preferido poner su vida en peligro con tal de que esa chica estuviera a salvo. Pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor, él no era ningún asesino, y aunque lo hubiese sido, jamás hubiera tenido el valor de hacerle daño a Hermione. No así como estaba: enamorado como un idiota.

La marca empezó a dolerle. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de ella. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se tiró del pelo hacía atrás. Tenía que huir, el señor oscuro se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Seguramente ahora iría a por él. Se agarró la marca con dolor y se encogió.

-¿Te duele la marca? – preguntó Hermione, preocupadamente.

Draco ni siquiera le respondió. Recogió su varita del suelo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, con Hermione pisándole los talones.

-¿A dónde vas, Draco? – le preguntó cuando vio que el chico abría la puerta de la calle – ¡Draco! – le llamó al verle salir corriendo a pesar de la fuerte tormenta que caía -. ¡Draco, vuelve, por favor! ¡Draco! – gritó, pero el chico no regresó.

Se había ido, y no sabía por qué. Fue al sofá del salón. Estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta que el chico volviese, y si no lo hacía, ella saldría a buscarle.

_**Continuará…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta. Feliz año 2009 a todos!**_

_**¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Cortito, ¿verdad? **_

_**Que le vamos a hacer, tenía que dejar algo para el siguiente. Dentro de poco terminará este fic. Pero no os preocupéis, ya estoy preparando otro Dramione, pero será sin magia. En cuanto publique el primer capitulo avisaré. Si es que aun no he terminado este, claro.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews. Muchos besos y que paséis bien lo que quedan de navidades.**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Pétalo-VJ**_


	21. El duelo

**Capítulo 21: El duelo.**

**POV de Hermione**

Media hora, una hora, hora y media...Ya no sabía cuánto hacía que se había ido Draco, pero había algo de lo que estaba segura: No iba a volver.

Afuera se estaba empezando a desatar otra tormenta, algo que no me extrañaba nada. El tiempo siempre solía ser así en Londres. Nunca me había preocupado demasiado si había tormenta. No me asustaban los truenos, ni el viento chocando violentamente contra las ventanas de casa, o la luz de los rayos que caían. Pero en ese momento sí que estaba asustada. Mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada e imaginaba que a Draco podría haber estado pasándole algo a causa del mal tiempo. Aunque, por otra parte, tenía la esperanza a que él volviera al no tener a donde ir con esa lluvia.

Me senté por un momento y me sujeté la cabeza. Estaba confundida, triste, desanimada... eran demasiados sentimientos a la vez. Había admitido que estaba enamorada de Malfoy, del chico que tenía que matarme, mi peor enemigo. Y lo que me había dejado más patidifusa era su reacción. Pensé que tal vez se reiría cruelmente, o que simplemente lanzaría la maldición imperdonable, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso me besó. En ese momento todo lo que tenía en la cabeza desapareció. Mi mente quedó en blanco cuando sentí su boca contra la mía. Sabía que eso estaba mal, pero le quería y ya no podía negármelo más.

No pasó ni dos minutos más cuando decidí que ya había esperado suficiente y cogí mi abrigo para salir a buscarlo, pero en cuanto agarré la prenda, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Esperanzada de que fuera él, tiré el chaquetón en el sofá y salí corriendo hacia la puerta. Fue ahí cuando empezó mi peor pesadilla. Estaba tan deseosa de verle que ni siquiera comprobé quien era la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta, e, ignorando los sortilegios que había realizado anteriormente, abrí la puerta. Para mi mala suerte, allí no estaba Draco, sino a aquel por el que había puesto esos conjuros protectores en la casa.

-Hola, Hermione. ¿Estás solita? – preguntó Kyle, con una sonrisa y un tono de voz que harían temer al propio Voldemort.

Cerré de un portazo, con el corazón a mil por hora y todo el cuerpo temblándome de miedo. Corrí hacia el salón y me escondí al lado de un mueble. Sabía que Fithcher no tardaría en aparecer, y es que el efecto de los sortilegios desaparecía una vez que el mago intruso pusiera un pie en casa. Y yo, tonta de mi, le había abierto la puerta al enemigo.

Oí un sonido escandaloso, de madera rompiéndose. Imaginé, terriblemente asustada, cómo había destrozado la puerta de un hechizo.

Los pasos se acercaban. Intenté pensar en una solución. Necesitaba mi varita, tendría que ir a mi cuarto a buscarla, pero mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso y Fithcher no me iba a dejar salir tan fácilmente de salón.

-Vamos, Granger, pensé que eras más lista – le oí decir -. Nunca imaginé que tú misma me abrirías la puerta. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿No me atiendes? Qué mala anfitriona – se burló, mientras destrozaba todo lo que veía a su paso, buscándome -. Venga, sal de donde estés. No lo hagas más difícil. ¿Dónde está tu valentía de Gryffindor? Una leona no se escondería – me provocó.

Quedaba poco para que descubriera mi escondrijo. Tenía que hacer cualquier cosa con tal de llegar a mi cuarto. Cogí un jarrón de flores, no muy grande, pero servible, y, cuando se dio la vuelta, le di un golpe con él en la cabeza. Salí del salón y corrí escaleras arriba, oyendo el grito de dolor y furia del mortífago. Entré en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con pestillo, pese a que no fuera a servir para nada. Busqué en el primer cajón de mi escritorio, pero la varita no estaba allí. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me la había dejado en el cuarto de Malfoy. La había dejado caer de mi mano y después había estado demasiado preocupada por Draco como para preocuparme por ella.

Fui hacia la puerta, dispuesta a ir a buscar mi varita, pero entonces noté como se giraba el pomo y me di cuenta de que Fithcher estaba justo detrás. Retrocedí unos pasos; ese era mi fin.

De repente, la puerta cayó al suelo, destrozada, y detrás de ella, apareció mi peor pesadilla.

-No deberías haber hecho eso – dijo, con voz amenazante y una mirada de loco que solo había visto cuando me había dado una brutal paliza a los diez años.

Volví a retroceder, asustada, hasta que choqué con la pared. Empecé a temblar violentamente cuando vi que se acercaba cada vez más. Metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo y sacó una varita, pero no era la suya, sino la mía.

-¿Buscabas esto? – preguntó. En mi rostro se formó una expresión de horror cuando vi como partía mi varita en dos partes y las tiraba al suelo -. Qué pena – se burló.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, pero no les permití salir. No podía mostrarme débil, pero sentía muchísima impotencia al ver como destrozaba la fiel varita que había permanecido conmigo desde primer curso, y el miedo que sentía en ese momento tampoco ayudaba nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado muda? ¿Entonces no ha servido de nada el hechizo silenciador que le he hecho a esta habitación?

-¿Hechizo silenciador? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Para evitar que nos oigan, preciosa. O mejor dicho, que te oigan a ti. No es necesario involucrar a nadie más en esto, ¿verdad? – su voz estaba llena de maldad, pero no podía tener más razón. Lo último que quería es que viniese algún vecino a ayudarme. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que hubiese más muertos aparte de…mi?

Mientras estaba pensando esto último, él me agarró del pelo y acercó su cara a la mía.

-Aunque, podríamos divertimos un poco antes de acabar con esto. ¿No crees?

Me empujó y caí al suelo, dándome un buen golpe. Fithcher se puso encima de mí y juntó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Cuando me tuvo bien sujeta, llevó su mano derecha a mi camiseta y, de un tirón, la destrozó. Fue entonces cuando permití salir mi primer grito de terror, y mi mente corrió hasta llegar donde estaba Draco.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**POV de Draco.**

Había salido corriendo de allí. El miedo había podido conmigo. Miedo a que ahora los mortífagos o incluso el señor oscuro fueran a por mí. Sabría que no tendría escapatoria, tendría mi castigo, pero al menos me tenía que alejar de ella para que no le hicieran daño.

Empezó a llover, pero no me importó. Empaparme en ese momento era lo menos que me importaba. Ni siquiera notaba el frio, ni el agua, ni el viento, nada. Por mi mente solo pasaba el error que podría haber cometido, el castigo que recaería sobre mí y mi familia por no cumplir con la misión. Pero también pensaba en Hermione. ¿Qué ocurriría si Voldemort la tomaba con ella? ¿Qué pasaría si me castigaba a través de Hermione?

-_Draco – _oí en mi mente su voz llamándome. Parecía asustada, tenía miedo.

Paré en seco cuando me di cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido al salir de la casa. En la carta del señor tenebroso decía: Esa sangre sucia se está metiendo en terreno peligroso, al igual que tú.

Ahora lo tenía claro. No solo me iba a castigar a mí, sino también a ella. Cuando me di cuenta de la situación, di la vuelta y empecé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia casa de Hermione. Ella estaba en peligro.

Una vez que llegue a la entrada, vi que todas las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que me extrañó. No pensaba que Hermione había salido.

-Alohomora – dije, y abrí la puerta. En ese momento no me importaba utilizar la magia aunque fuera menor de edad.

El panorama que vi al principio me hizo entender que las cosas no andaban nada bien. Todo estaba tirado, roto. No había ni dos centímetros del suelo que no estuviese lleno de escombros. Todo estaba destrozado.

-¡Hermione! – grité, pero nadie respondió.

No estaba en la planta baja, así que me apresure a subir a la de arriba. Abrí mi habitación: nada. Por lo que me dirigí a la de ella. En cuanto abrí la puerta, oí todo lo que no había escuchado antes debido, supuse, a un conjuro silenciador.

Lo que vi me enfureció. Ese desgraciado de Fithcher estaba encima de Hermione, de **mi** Hermione. Ella estaba tirada allí, indefensa, con la camiseta rota. Gritaba a la vez que lloraba y se removía, intentando quitárselo de encima, a la vez que suplicaba que la dejara en paz. Él, sin embargo, no le hacía caso. Solo se dedicaba a besarla y morderla a la fuerza.

No pude aguantar más. Levanté mi varita y lancé uno de los hechizos más potentes que sabía. Fithcher salió volando y chocó contra la pared con brusquedad. Eso quería: hacerle daño.

Hermione se levantó del suelo y, tapándose con la camiseta ahora rota, corrió hacia mí, apoyándose contra mi pecho. Rápidamente la envolví con mis brazos.

-Draco – sollozó ella, con voz temblorosa.

Por instinto, la abracé más fuerte y la besé brevemente. Ya no me importaba. Había aceptado lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Ahora solo quería protegerla.

-Perdóname – le susurré, dando por sentado que ella entendería que lo decía por dejarla sola.

Unas palmadas resonaron de fondo. Levanté la vista. Ese hijo de puta estaba allí, con su sonrisa burlona, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Bravo! – exclamó -. Qué conmovedor. ¡Pero si parece que estuviese sacado de un cuento de hadas! De repente llega el caballero y salva a su princesa, ¿no? – Dijo, haciendo que cada vez me hirviera más la sangre-. Supuestamente, de ti se tendría que encargar el señor tenebroso, pero ¿qué demonios? , más diversión para mí.

Levantó su varita y nos apuntó con ella. Empujé a Hermione, poniéndola detrás mía para que estuviera a salvo y después levanté mi varita.

-¿Quieres retarte conmigo en duelo, Malfoy? ¿En serio crees que me vencerás? No estás a mi nivel.

-Tengo el nivel suficiente para acabar contigo – solté.

-En ese caso, empecemos. ¡Crucio! – gritó. Por suerte, pude esquivarlo a tiempo.

-Expelliarmus – pronuncié, pero él también consiguió esquivarlo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Malfoy? ¿Un simple Expelliarmus? – Se rió de mí -. Matarte será my fácil.

Eché a Hermione a un lado de la habitación. Le había pedido varias veces que saliera de allí durante el duelo, pero la muy cabezota no quería dejarme solo, a pesar que no podía usar magia para ayudarme y el hecho de que ella estuviera allí me desconcentraba. Estuvimos convocando y esquivando conjuros por algunos minutos hasta que Fithcher, para despistarme, lanzó un hechizo casi inofensivo hacia donde estaba Hermione y mientras yo me aseguraba de que estaba bien, me lanzó un Sectumsempra. En mi pecho se abrieron varias y profundas heridas que me dejaron sin respiración. Caí al suelo, sangrando, casi sin poder moverme. Lo que paso a continuación fue muy rápido. Oí el grito de Hermione llamando mi nombre, llorando. Sentí cómo abrazaba mi cuerpo mientras me acariciaba la cara.

-Ahora te toca a ti – le oí decir a Fithcher.

Reaccioné en mi subconsciente. No importaba si yo moría, pero ella no, a ella no le podía pasar nada. Casi sin conocimiento, levanté la varita con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y pronuncié:

-Avada Kedabra.

Cerré los ojos, sin poder aguantar más. Se oyó el golpe del cuerpo de Fithcher cayendo en el suelo; el llanto de Hermione, que ahora me acurrucaba en sus brazos; sus gritos de ayuda; y su voz pidiéndome por favor que no me fuera. Esa dulce voz que no sabía si volvería a oír.

**Continuará…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí tenéis el, no sé si es el penúltimo o antepenúltimo, capítulo. Me he retrasado bastante, lo sé. Pero es que tenía tantas cosas que hacer. **

**Siento si hay algunas faltas de ortografía, no me dio tiempo de revisarlo. **

**Espero que os guste mucho y gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Me encantan. **

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Pétalo-VJ**


	22. Quiero ser tu héroe

_**He aquí el último capítulo de este fic.**_

_**Antes de empezar, me gustaría daros una indicación para que la última parte quede más bonita. Cuando ponga esto (&) deberéis darle a play a una canción que tendré puesta en mi perfil. Para los que prefieran ponerla en youtube ellos mismos, solo teneis que buscar " nana de Bella". **_

_**Gracias y, que empiece el final:**_

**Capítulo 22: Quiero ser tu héroe**

**POV de Hermione**

Allí estaba yo. En el suelo. Con el chico que amaba entre mis brazos. No sentía su respiración. La sangre brotaba de sus profundas y graves heridas como si de un grifo abierto se tratara. Yo apenas tenía algunos golpes y cortes por mi cuerpo, pero él se estaba muriendo, y yo lo único que hacía era llorar inútilmente. Mi cuerpo temblaba y casi no podía respirar. Intentaba pensar en algo que pudiera hacer, pero no servía de nada. El miedo me cegaba y no me dejaba procesar la informacion que llegaba a mi cerebro con normalidad. Aún no me podía creer lo que acababa de vivir. Draco estaba al borde de la muerte y el cadaver del chico que había intentado matarme estaba ahí, tirando tan cerca nuestro que me aterrorizaba.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarme parada, pero no podía moverme. Sentía como si mi alma se hubiese salido de mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Hermione?! - oí el grito de alguien. De un hombre. Conocía esa voz, pero en ese momento estaba ida y no podía reaccionar.

Pasos subiendo rapidamente por la escalera. Empezaba a cerrar los ojos. No podía aguantar más. Los pasos se pararon delante de mi puerta y una figura que no pude distinguir la abrió.

-¡Hermione! - gritó la voz de mi padre -. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Draco?

-¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Bernard, mira! - gritó mi madre, señalando el cadaver que yacía a nuestro lado.

Mi padre corrió hacia nosotros y me agarró la cara para que le mirase.

-Hermione, hija ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es esto?

-Draco...ayuda...- fue lo único que pude decir. Todo se volvió negro desde ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba en su casa. Estaba tumbada en una cama, la habitación era completamente blanca. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca y la habían llevado a un manicomio? Se incorporó un poco y se dio cuenta de que llevaba algunas vendas en sus brazos cuando notó el dolor en ellos.

- Por fín despiertas - dijo la voz de una mujer a la que no conocía. Era una chica de unos veinti tantos años, morena y vestida de blanco. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien - contestó sin mucho convencimiento, y un poco confundida -. ¿Estoy en el hospital?

-En San Mungo - aclaró la joven.

-¿San Mungo? - preguntó, aun más confundida -. Pero ¿cómo? Yo no...

-Eres una bruja, puedes venir aquí - dijo la medimaga, sin comprender del todo a lo que la chica se refería.

-No, no es eso...- dijo Hermione -. ¿Quién me ha traido aquí? ¿Dónde está Draco? - preguntó con ansiedad al acordarse del chico.

-Tu amigo está en otra habitación. Acaba de ser operado - dijo, antes de dirigirse a la puerta -. Espera un momento, le informaré a Dumbledore que has despertado - y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

-¿Dumbledore? - se preguntó a si misma.

¿Cómo había llegado a San Mungo? Si ella y Draco no podían volver al mundo mágico. ¿Acaso se había roto el conjuro? Pero ¿Porqué?

Dumbledore entró en el cuarto con una sonrisa en su rostro que reflejaba tristeza a su vez. Se acercó hasta la cama donde reposaba Hermione y se paró a su lado.

-Profesor, ¿Cómo hemos...

-¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione? - le interrumpió el anciano mago.

-Bien, pero ¿Y Draco?

- Sus heridas eran muy graves y había perdido mucha sangre. Tuvieron que operarlo de inmediato. Afortunadamente, llegamos a tiempo- explicó.

-¿Y mis padres?

- En casa. Ya sabes que los muggles no pueden venir aquí. Draco necesitaba atención médica mágica. Esas heridas no podían ser curadas en un hospital normal. Tus padres entendieron la situación y confiaron en que yo me encargara de todo.

-Y...-le instó a continuar la chica, bajando la cabeza entristecida. Quería dar a entender que quería saber sobre lo que había sucedido con Fithcher.

-Voldemort abandonó a su suerte a Draco en cuanto supo que le había traicionado. Pensó que moriría junto con Kyle Fithcher. Así que dejó que el ministerio se enterara de que había estado usando magia. Sobre todo la maldición imperdonable. En cuanto el ministerio se dio cuenta, me avisó.

-Quiero verle - exigió ella.

- Lo comprendo, pero no se si...

-Por favor - pidió, impidiendole continuar.

-Está bien. Haré lo posible porque puedas entrar a su habitación - dijo, comprendiendo que la chica necesitaba saber que él estaba bien.

Salió de la habitación y volvió poco después, anunciandole a Hermione que tenía permiso para salir de allí e ir al cuarto continuo. Una vez allí, Dumbledore los dejó solos y cerró la puerta. Hermione se acercó a la cama. Allí estaba el rubio con algunos cables conectados a su cuerpo y vendajes por todo el torso.

Acarició con la diestra su cara y su pelo, cariñosamente. Se sentía horriblemente culpable por verle allí. Había estado a punto de morir por su culpa. Ya no corría peligro, pero se notaba que había lllegado a estar muy mal.

Draco respiró hondo cuando notó la mano cálida de Hermione en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos después de mucho tiempo dormido y fue entonces cuando la vió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**POV de Draco**

Todo era oscuridad, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía ver nada, y eso era algo que me agobiaba demasiado. Después de buscar hasta perder el sentido, encontré la luz que me guió hasta la salida. Noté una suave caricia en mi cara y conseguí la voluntad suficiente de abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que pensé fue que estaba en el cielo, pues allí todo era blanco y la única persona que se encontraba conmigo tenía cara de angel. Pero había algo que andaba mal, esa criatura celestial tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y los angeles no lloraban...¿O sí?

Respiré hondo y volví a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, la reconocí.

- Hermione - pronuncié, no sorprendiendome demasiado por mi falta de fuerza en la voz. Me encontraba muy debil, y apenas podía hablar.

-Shhh - me silenció ella, poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mio -. No te esfuerces. Estás muy débil - habló casi en un susurro.

Volvió a pasar su suave mano por mi cara. Jamás me había tratado así, no parecía la chica mandona y sabelotodo de siempre. Parecía indefensa, asustada...como la noche ese momento me di cuenta de algunos arañazos que tenía por su mejilla y me fijé en que ella tambien llevaba puesta la ropa del hospital.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunté, y me sorprendió lo preocupada que sonaba mi voz. Jamás había utilizado ese tono para hablarle a alguien, aunque tampoco había estado nunca enamorado. Todo eso era nuevo para mí.

Ella me sonrió tiernamente y respondió:

- Perfectamente. No te preocupes por mí. Quien se tiene que recuperar eres tú.

Pasó sus dedos por mi pecho, calmando un poco el dolor que empezaba a sentir en las heridas que ahora tenía vendadas. Suspiré por el alivio y ella lo notó.

-¿Te duele mucho? - me dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- No - respondí, o mejor dicho, mentí inmediatamente. Pero ella parecía haberme conocido más en ese tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, que en los siete años que llevabamos juntos en Hogwarts.

-No me mientas, sé que te duele - dijo poniendo su frente contra la mia y acariciando mi cara con la suya -. ¿Aún sigues con ese orgullo de Malfoy?

-Soy un Malfoy, eso nadie lo va a cambiar - contesté, un poco aturdido por su repentina ternura. Jamás me habían tratado así, ni siquiera mi propia madre.

No sé por qué, pero en ese momento Hermione sonrió con los ojos cerrados, aún con su frente contra la mia. Intenté imaginarme que se le pasó por la cabeza, pero no pude. Entonces ella abrió los ojos y, leyendome el pensamiento, dijo:

-Te quiero de igual forma -. Me besó, pero apenas fue un roce de labios. Seguramente no quería hacerme daño con un movimiento brusco. Cuando se separó de mí no abrió los ojos, seguramente para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que tenía retenidas en ellas -. Lo siento - dijo, antes de que yo pudiera hablar -. Por mi culpa estás aquí.

-Tu no me obligaste a protegerte.

Levanté mi mano derecha y le sequé las lágrimas. No iba a estar dispuesto a dejar que se echará las culpas. Seguramente antes no me hubiera importado, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Haber estado tan cerca de la muerte me había enseñado que tenía que vivir como yo quisiera y no como quisieran los demás. Si yo quería a Hermione, y ella me quería a mí ¿por qué iba a tener que intentar odiarla, y más aún cuando al señor tenebroso no le había importado si yo moría o no?

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró el profesor Dumbledore. Los dos dirigimos la mirada hacia él. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta: mis heridas no se podrían haber curado en un hospital muggle. Eso quería decir que estaba en San Mungo. ¡Por fin había podido volver al mundo mágico!

-Buenos dias, Draco. ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó cortésmente.

-Bien, señor - contesté.

Caminó hasta quedar algo más cerca de nosotros y después dijo:

-Supongo que os preguntaréis cómo es que estáis aquí - dijo él. Los dos asintimos en silencio -. Ya sabíamos la solución para que volvierais a Hogwarts, pero no os lo dije . Debíais descubrilo vosotros mismos.

-¡¿Qué?! - me alteré de repente -.¡¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho?!

-Draco, tranquilízate -me suplicó Hermione, pero la ignoré.

-¿Sabía la forma de volver y no nos la dijo? - grité intentando incorporarme -.¡Si no hubiera sido por usted nada de esto hubiera pasado!-. El dolor me frenó e hizo que me volviese a recostar.

-Draco, por favor, no te alteres. Debes descansar o se abriran las heridas - me dijo Hermione, preocupadamente.

-Draco, si os hubiese dicho la manera de volver, jamás lo habríais conseguido - intervino Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué? - pregunté respirando con dificultad a causa del dolor de las heridas.

-Esos hechizos habían sido lanzados a causa del odio mutuo que os teníais. La forma de contrarestar los efectos era que cada uno de vosotros hiciera un acto de amor por el otro - dijo, dejándonos a los dos callados-¿Acaso os abríais enamorado si yo os hubiera dicho que esa era la manera de volver?

Permanecí en silencio. Era verdad lo que decía. Si lo hubiera dicho, jamás me lo hubiese creido.

-Entonces, cuando me opuse a combatir con Draco, yo ya podía volver al mundo mágico - concluyó Hermione.

-Y yo pude volver cuando me enfrenté a ese mortífago por Hermione - concluí yo.

-Exactamente.

Me quedé pensativo por unos segundos. Ya podía volver a Hogwarts, ya estaba de nuevo en mi mundo, pero no todo era tan bonito como parecía. Esa traición me iba a salir cara. Ahora no solo iban a ir a por mí, también a por mi madre. Y no solo eso, ahora que estaba con Hermione, tendría que hacer malabarismos para protegerla de los demás Slytherin, que estaba segura que se pondrían en mi contra a menos que fueran leales o que estuvieran cerca de mí por interés. El infierno no había hecho más que empezar.

-No te preocupes por nada, Draco. Ya hemos llevado a tu madre a un lugar seguro. La orden la protegerá. Y a ti también - dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y qué pasará por el asesinato que cometí y por haber usado magia siendo menor de edad? - pregunté, temiendo la respuesta, que fue bastante positiva, pero no todo lo que yo hubiese querido.

- Draco, no pueden mandarte a Azkaban, si eso es lo que temes. No mandan a los menores de edad allí. Yo estaré para testificar a tu favor. Y , sinceramente, no creo que castiguen a alguien que mató a un mortífago para proteger a un inocente.

-Eso espero.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado casi dos semanas. Draco ya había sido de alta de San Mungo y ahora se encontraba casi como nuevo. Lo único que había cambiado eran las marcas que habían quedado en su cuerpo.

En ese momento, se hallaba sentado en un tronco cercano a un acantilado desde el que se veía el mar. Estaba pensando en lo que haría el día siguiente cuando se incorporara a Hogwarts junto con Hermione. Acababa de salir de su juicio y gracias a Merlín le habían considerado inocente y aunque tenía la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo, habían decidido creer en los testimonios de que el chico trabajaba para Voldemort mediante amenazas.

**(&)**

-Draco - le llamó la voz de Hermione, quien le abrazó por detrás -. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí - contestó él, agarrando una de sus manos y besándosela.

-El juicio ha ido muy bien ¿No estás feliz?

-Por supuesto - contestó.

Hermione le miró: estaba serio, pero a la vez feliz. Era una extraña expresión de paz que a Hermione se le asemejaba a madurez.

-Piensas en mañana, ¿verdad?

Él solo asintió sin dejar de apretar la mano de ella entre las suyas. Dirigió la mirada hacia ella y la acercó un poco más a él. Frunció el ceño de forma preocupada y cuando fue a abrir la boca para hablar, ella se adelantó.

-No me separaré de ti aunque Harry y Ron se opongan. Acabarán comprendiendolo. Son buenos amigos.

Draco levantó su mano derecha y apartó uno de los rizos que caían por la cara de la chica, lo puso detrás de su oreja y después acunó su cara con la palma. Ella levantó ambas manos y acunó a su vez a la de Draco, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Eso es lo que deseas? - pronunció el rubio -. ¿Deseas estar con un mortífago? ¿Con un asesino?

Hermione abrió sus ojos y le sonrió.

-No, quiero estar con mi héroe.

Draco sonrió. Sus blancos dientes asomaron de entre sus labios, mostrando las sonrisa más bonita y sincera que Hermione había visto nunca. En realidad, pensaba que esa era la primera vez que le veía sonreir de verdad.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quieres estar conmigo? - preguntó la castaña -. Ya sabes las consecuencias que tendrá en la casa de Slytherin.

- No creo ni que se atrevan a mirarme mal cuando se enteren de lo que pasó - rió él -. Además, ¿qué harías tú sin mi? Seguramente no podrías pasar ni dos minutos sin meterte en algún lio. O mejor dicho, meterme a mí en alguno.

-¡Oh, vaya! Gracias. Parece que ya volvió el Malfoy arrogante y creido de siempre.

Draco soltó una carcajada ante la cara de su chica y después se levantó del tronco. Le ofreció una mano a Hermione y ésta la aceptó gustosa. La ayudó a levantarse, la acercó a él todo lo que pudo y guió los brazos de la castaña por detrás de su cuello. La sujetó por la cintura y la observó por unos segundos.

-Deseo que nos metas en lios muy a menudo - le susurró -. Quiero ser tu heroe siempre.

-Te quiero - dijo Hermione, y Draco, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, respondió:

-Yo también te quiero -. Y la besó.

Allí se quedaron enlazados por un tiempo indefinido. Todo era raro y nuevo para ambos. Jamás habían pensado estar así los dos juntos. Fuera como fuese, Draco siempre le echaría la culpa de su felicidad a su estancía en ese extraño mundo al que él no pertenecía, ese mundo que le había cambiado tanto, el misterioso mundo muggle.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hola a todos! perdonad el retraso, pero por fin estoy aquí con el último capítulo. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta aquí. Muchas gracias a todos. No sabéis cómo disfruté escribiendo este fic. Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.**_

_**Para los que todavía no lo saben: YA EMPECÉ EL NUEVO DRAMIONE. **_

_**Aún solo está el primer capítulo. Se llama : Mi querido desconocido.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de mi nuevo Dramione. **_

_**Besos a todas! Que os vaya muy bien.**_


End file.
